Dumb and Ditzy
by BleuAzure
Summary: Traduction. UA. Des années de persécutions l'ont laissé en appréhension lorsque les gens découvraient qu'il était un génie. Quel meilleur moyen de les déstabiliser, dans ce cas, qu'en jouant l'idiot ? Entre en scène : Idiot de Blond Spencer Reid.
1. Chapitre 1

Dumb and Ditzy

UA. Des années de persécutions l'ont laissé en appréhension lorsque les gens découvraient qu'il était un génie. Quel meilleur moyen de les déstabiliser, dans ce cas, qu'en jouant l'idiot ? Entre en scène : Idiot de Blond Spencer Reid.

* * *

**N/T**: Je viens d'arriver sur et ceci est donc la 1ère histoire que je publie. C'est en fait la traduction de la fic du même nom de TimelessTears. Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient donc, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages. Merci de laisser une petite review à la fin ?

* * *

**Chapitre I : Apprendre à imiter. Comment faire l'idiot ?**

Elle débuta comme un chatouillement au fond de son esprit. Une petite pensée trouble qui lui apparut dans cet état entre l'assoupissement et le sommeil véritable. De celles que vous savez géniales mais dont vous ne vous rappelez pas une fois éveillé. Heureusement, il gardait toujours un stylo et un carnet tout près pour quand l'inspiration le frapperait. Aussi rapidement que son esprit à moitié endormi pouvait réagir, il écrivit son idée d'une écriture négligée avant de se rendormir avec un sourire satisfait devant cet éclair de génie.

Pourtant, lorsque la lumière du petit matin l'illumina le jour suivant, il questionna ledit génie.

« Faire l'idiot ? », murmura le jeune homme, ses yeux d'acajou lisant rapidement ce qu'il avait écrit la veille alors qu'une fine main passait entre ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Bon, » commença-t-il lentement, incertain de ce que Lui-Endormi avait pu penser. Déposant le carnet, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse, » déclara-t-il à la pièce vide tout en allumant la douche.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il y réfléchit très intensément. L'idée avait du mérite, supposa-t-il. Après tout, personne ne prêtait vraiment attention aux gens stupides, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont, en quelque sorte, écartés, ignorés; transformés en bruit de fond. C'était son but : devenir aussi invisible que possible. Être silencieux n'était pas suffisant. Le publique en général avait tendance à cataloguer les personnes silencieuses présumant qu'ils étaient intelligents ou froids selon leur apparence et leurs actions, et bien qu'il ne se voyait pas comme ayant un cœur de pierre, le côté intelligent lui allait comme un gant.

Ce qui était un problème.

Il n'avait pas de preuves concrètes, mais nombre de ses recherches l'avaient laissé avec la théorie que les mauvaises expériences avaient tendance à changer la manière dont les gens se voyaient. Certaines caractéristiques ou attributs qui, pendant un temps, faisaient quelqu'un se sentir spécial devenaient la chose qu'ils détestaient à propos d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'elle était ridiculisée par d'autres plusieurs fois.

Spencer Reid n'avait pas honte d'être un génie mais des années de persécutions et de bousculades contre les casiers avec assez de force pour casser des os lui faisaient douter d'en valoir la peine. Ce n'était pas seulement être intelligent; son apparence jouait également un rôle, pensa-t-il amèrement en voyant l'image qui le regardait fixement en retour dans le miroir. Dangereusement maigre (pas sa faute; c'était ses gènes), grand comme une asperge (encore une fois, pas de sa faute), des yeux trop grands pour son visage, rendus pires par des lunettes encore plus grandes des cernes décorant le bas de ceux-ci (est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre voit l'image se dessiner ici ?), et malgré qu'il détestait l'admettre, il avait un air…agité.

Il avait beaucoup de boulot devant lui, mais pour le moment, le petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

Cela en vaut-il la peine ?, se demanda-t-il pendant qu'il allumait sa cafetière. Agir stupidement, être l'exact opposé de ce qu'il était ? Il savait déjà que ce serait stressant. Il combattrait non seulement ses habitudes mais aussi ses instincts naturels. La seule pensée d'échanger la connaissance contre l'ignorance était un sacrilège à ses yeux. Une seconde, non, ce n'est pas ça, se corrigea-t-il en attrapant une tasse. Il n'échangerait pas son intelligence, il jouerait la comédie. Il y avait une différence. Mais il devrait également prendre en compte jusqu'où et jusqu'à quel point il irait avec l'acte. Serait-ce seulement pour les sorties en publique ? Et s'il entrait si profondément dans le personnage de stupidité qu'il s'oubliait, lui ? Certains acteurs devaient être prudent avec les rôles qu'ils choisissaient simplement parce qu'ils pouvaient devenir tellement intégrés dans leur personnage qu'ils se rappelaient à peine d'eux-mêmes. Il ne voulait pas cela. C'était trop proche d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. D'un autre côté, qui a dit qu'il deviendrait attaché ? Le seul jeu d'acteur qu'il ait jamais utilisé était quand il offrait des faux sourires et disait 'Tout va bien à la maison' aux voisins inquiets. Attrapant un bagel pour aller avec son café, il s'assit, méditant toujours sur son dilemme.

Ce pourrait être un moyen de tout recommencer : pas de tourmenteurs, pas de génie, pas de situations familiales tendues. Il pouvait effacer l'ardoise, utiliser la stupidité comme un masque pour ne pas être pris pour cible. Il y avait trop de 'si' sans réponses. Mais étant naturellement curieux et un scientifique, il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Cela lui donnerait une vue rapprochée sur comment les gens réagissaient à quelque chose de nouveau. Il pourrait comparer et faire contraster comment différentes personnes traitent les gens 'stupides'. Plus important encore, il pourrait l'utiliser comme bouclier; personne ne va essayer de former une amitié trop profonde avec un être creux. Il n'avait pas besoins d'amis proches avec qui partager tous ses sombres secrets ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était parler à des personnes de son âge sans leur faire peur. Cela pourrait marcher- les gens accepteraient plus vite une personne idiote qu'un génie car ils ne se sentiraient pas intimidés. Cela pourrait en valoir la peine. Après tout, la science n'aurait jamais progressé si tout ce que les gens faisaient était demander 'et si ?' sans jamais expérimenter pour vérifier.

Même après y avoir pensé longuement, Spencer avait toujours un doute sur l'idée de jouer l'idiot pendant qu'il sirotait son breuvage matinal dû au fait qu'il n'était pas trop sûr de comment faire l'idiot. Toute sa vie, il avait été forcé de jouer un rôle de jeune prodige sans avoir connu rien d'autre. Que font les gens idiots ?, songea-t-il tout en posant son précieux breuvage puis en mordant dans son bagel. Qu'aiment les personnes stupides ? Que détestent-ils ? Que font-ils pendant leur temps libre ? Est-ce dégradant de les étiqueter comme 'idiots' ? Probablement.

Il l'envisagea tout au long du petit-déjeuner. Terminant la fin de son bagel et de son café, il repoussa sa chaise et attrapa sa bonne vieille sacoche, se dirigeant vers la porte de son minuscule appartement de Vegas. Il y avait toujours trop de variables inconnues; il devait faire des recherches et il connaissait l'endroit parfait où aller.

Spencer Reid s'en alla vers la jungle inconnue et dangereuse qu'il avait évité avec succès jusque là: le centre commercial. Là-bas, il s'assit à la section alimentaire et observa les actions et personnalités des piétons faisant leurs courses. Une espèce fascinante, en effet.

Il y eut plusieurs incidents où il fut escorté au centre de la sécurité et dut expliquer à l'officier du centre commercial qu'il n'était pas en train de suivre/prévoir de kidnapper n'importe qui attirait sa soi-disant menaçante attention. Il n'avait aucune idée que fixer quelqu'un en écrivant fiévreusement dans un carnet était un fait désapprouvé par la société.

La troisième fois que cela arriva, on lui demanda de partir. Puis on le lui redemanda quand l'officier découvrit qu'il observait les gens entrer dans le centre depuis un banc proche.

Après ça, il alla à la bibliothèque municipale et utilisa un des ordinateurs pour trouver des films avec des personnes stupides comme personnages principaux. Il y en avait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait alors il finit par en choisir les trois avec lesquels il avait l'impression que cela fonctionnerait le mieux. En même temps, il sélectionna plusieurs livres de référence, qu'il pensait, l'aideraient. C'était tous des parodies mais c'était mieux que rien. La phase suivante lui demandait d'aller au magasin de location pour les acquérir.

Il n'avait jamais acheté du porno auparavant, mais il estimait que cela ne devait pas être beaucoup plus embarrassant qu'amener les films qu'il avait choisi jusqu'au comptoir. La fille derrière la caisse leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, les scannant et les lui rendant. Trop nerveux, il batailla contre son portefeuille avant de parvenir à sortir un billet de vingt et de lui dire de garder la monnaie. Ses emplettes douteuses faites, il retourna chez lui, se fit un peu de popcorn et regarda les trois films les uns après les autres.

Quand il eut fini, il se sentit horrifié, malade et son esprit était engourdi par la pure imbécillité de la chose.

Par Einstein, les gens agissaient-ils donc aussi absurdement ? C'était tellement mauvais qu'il décida d'arrêter pour la journée et alla se coucher, n'étant plus aussi sûr de faire l'idiot désormais.

Bien sûr, son inconscient conspira contre lui et lui fit faire des cauchemars sur toutes ses mauvaises expériences du lycée. En se réveillant, il décida qu'il étudierait un chouia en plus la question avant de prendre sa décision finale. D'après ses observations, livres et visionnages de films, il conclut qu'il existait trois principaux stéréotypes d'idiots : l'Athlète à la Tête Vide (Ce qui n'arriverait pas-il ne rencontrait pas les normes physiques et il n'appréciait pas de faire comme les gens qui l'avaient tourmenté autrefois), le Drogué Nonchalant (Encore une fois, non. Se faire arrêté pour être défoncé ne faisait pas partie du plan et n'en ferait jamais partie). Les deux premiers étaient hors jeu pour questions de fierté et de sentiments personnels, ce qui lui laissait…

La Blonde Idiote.

C'était quelque peu insultant que ce qui lui allait le mieux soit le rôle féminin, mais, parfois, on était obligé de faire avec ce qu'on avait. Les Blondes Idiotes étaient maladroites, des moulins à paroles, des têtes en l'air notoires et avaient des carrures frêles (il décida d'ignorer les gros seins typiques de ce stéréotype). Il possédait déjà trois de ces caractéristiques tout ce qui lui restait était d'apprendre à faire le tête en l'air.

C'était plus de travail que prévu.

Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente devant son miroir en citant un des films qu'il s'était obligé à regarder de nouveau dans un timbre aigu, _« Je pense que le film était vraiment profond. Je pense que c'était profond dans le sens que c'était très léger. Je pense que la légèreté doit venir d'un endroit très profond si c'est de la vraie légèreté. »_ avant de se trébucher sur une quelconque chaussure.

« Oof ! », grogna-t-il en se cognant contre le côté de son lit. « C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais ! », souffla-t-il, surpris du travail qu'agir stupidement prenait. Cette nouvelle connaissance le laissa avec le défi brûlant de conquérir le rôle d'Idiot. Son but principal était toujours de se fondre dans la masse mais à présent, il devait se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. C'était une question de fierté.

Cela prit tout l'été. Dieu merci pour les casinos négligents sur les cartes d'identité, sinon son loyer n'aurait jamais été payé et il serait mort de faim.

Cependant, même à la fin de l'été, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être complètement immergé dans le rôle mais il s'en rapprochait. Une partie de faire l'Idiot Blond était d'être à la mode, alors il passa des heures à observer les tendances dans des magazines pour hommes. Cela le tua presque de lire que les chandails et les gilets étaient bannis mais il continua avec difficulté, en vrai partisan à la cause.

Il changea tout de lui. Depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à sa manière de se tenir, jusqu'au timbre de sa voix. Même ses ongles, qui étaient normalement cassés à force d'être rongés, étaient à présent d'un bel aspect et coupés soigneusement.

Le babillage était probablement la partie la plus facile. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était parler de la mode et de tuyaux de beauté au lieu de statistiques.

Pendant tout ce temps, il refusa de regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre à moins que ce soit pour vérifier qu'un vêtement ne se mettait correctement ou pour s'assurer que sa coiffure était bien arrangée et que rien n'était sur son visage. Il ne se regardait jamais complètement, d'une part par peur de rater et d'autre part pour le suspens mais l'été était terminé et aujourd'hui était le premier jour de classes (Il était à l'Université de Las Vegas cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller quelque part d'autre après Caltech, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, donc pourquoi n'obtiendrait-il pas un autre diplôme ?). Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se contempla dans le miroir.

Et regarda fixement, ébahi qui était cet inconnu qui le fixait en retour ?

Parce que, la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, il était un maigrichon, palot, un nerd avec de grosses lunettes, avait des cheveux bruns monotones lissés en arrière et portait des vêtements confortables achetés au magasin local de vêtements pour pas cher.

Cet inconnu avait de riches cheveux bruns ondulés qui arrivaient un peu en-dessous de ses oreilles et encadrait son visage joliment. Les nouvelles lunettes à la monture d'argent qu'il portait le rendaient plus attirant et sa peau, pourtant pas bronzée, était une jolie couleur de pêche qui était agréable à regarder. Il portait un jeans sombre mi-serrant qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et contrastait joliment avec les bottes couleur caramel qu'il avait achetées une semaine auparavant. Une chemise vert forêt étreignait ses épaules mais s'élargissait près de son estomac, faisant jouer à cache-cache la boucle argentée de sa ceinture avec le monde. Tout cela rendait l'image donnée stupéfiante avec une écharpe mauve pour ajouter un peu d'artifice.

Reid sentit ses genoux trembler sous lui, incapable de détacher ses yeux du reflet. C'était magnifique; un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait autant changé par lui-même; il méritait une médaille d'or.

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème avec cette image et Reid commençait à voir pourquoi choisir une formule de stéréotype féminin avait une grave erreur de calcul. En particulier un rôle qu'il venait de réaliser _sortait du lot_ pour être _joli_. Comment avait-il pu louper ça ?

Il avait l'air à la mode _homosexuelle_. Pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait.

« Génial !», un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses jolies lèvres, »Au lieu d'être ennuyé pour être un génie, ça va être pour être un garçon efféminé- un garçon efféminé à l'air gay. Je savais que quelque chose clochait quand on continuait à me lancer des regards en coin en achetant tous ces magazines pour hommes ! Dieu, la caissière a probablement pensé que je salivais devant les photos », finit-il dans une minuscule voix déprimée avant de regarder vers le haut après avoir boudé un instant une détermination enflammée dans les yeux. »Et alors ? », se dit-il, se donnant un petit discours de motivation nerd. « Les lois de la physique ne se sont pas formées en un jour ! Je devrai simplement faire quelques adaptations. » Regardant sa montre, qu'il avait mis en dessous de sa chemise malgré que ce soit ennuyeux et peu pratique, et lâcha un autre soupir. « Plus le temps maintenant mais c'est juste un jour de classe si je change demain, les impressions ne devraient pas être trop établies. Gah ! Qu'est-il arrivé à se fondre dans la foule ? », se réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il se dépêchait de se relever et attrapait sa lanière de son sac. Avant de partir, il lança un dernier regard vers le miroir et rassembla toute la colère qu'il put dans celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas énorme.

« Ne pense pas que ce soit terminé ! », dit-il à son reflet sévèrement, agitant son doigt vers celui-ci aussi fort que possible. « Je vais arranger ça- prends note de ces mots. » Puis vint le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se ferme.

Il était temps de commencer une nouvelle vie- avec un peu de chance, celle-ci serait meilleure que la précédente.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note : **Merci à eith et à ahotep84! Je ne l'avais pas précisé avant mais, les chapitres paraîtront probablement tous les vendredi ou samedi, dimanche au plus tard. Il n'y aura pas de couples non plus.

**Attention!** : Les chapitres vont à partir de maintenant contenir quelques injures et à partir du suivant, il y aura également quelques descriptions un peu sanglantes.

**Disclaimer :** Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II : BAU, rencontrez l'incroyable Spencer Reid.**

_4 ans plus tard_

« Putain ! », jura le Chef de police tout en abattant son poing contre son bureau. »C'est la cinquième femme en un mois ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous toujours pas attrapé ce salopard ? », rugit-il de rage en direction des deux nerveux officiers qui lui avaient apporté les nouvelles.

« Les scènes sont toutes immaculées, monsieur » dit l'un des officiers d'un ton respectueux. »Le labo dit qu'ils n'ont pu trouver aucune évidence ADN… »

« Dites-leur de revérifier ! »

« Et aucune des victimes ne semble avoir de liens avec les autres. Les seules choses qu'elles ont en commun sont leur sexe et leur tranche d'âge », continua le jeune homme bravement.

« Je connais les détails, Officier Jones ! », cracha le Chef James Marco, avant de respirer profondément et de se calmer légèrement. Regardant fixement les photos de femmes sans vie éparpillées sur son bureau, il prit une profonde inspiration, sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

« Fisher ! », aboya-t-il à l'officier silencieux, le faisant sursauter. »Va dire à Clara d'appeler Quantico et de leur dire qu'on demande le BAU », finit-il d'un ton sombre- détestant clairement ce qu'il venait d'ordonner.

« Mais monsieur -» Quoique l'officier s'apprêtait à dire fut coupé par le regard brûlant que le Chef dirigea vers lui.

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Je hais la pensée que les Fédéraux viennent ici et qu'ils prennent en charge mais cinq femmes sont déjà mortes et ça ne s'arrête pas », dit le Chef sérieusement. « Je préfèrerais que ma fierté soit piétinée plutôt que de savoir qu'une autre femme est devenue une victime parce que je ne voulais pas accepter de l'aide. Maintenant, refermez votre mâchoire et allez dire à Clara de faire cet appel ! » L'Officier Fisher jeta un rapide 'Oui, monsieur !' avant de partir à toute vitesse. Soupirant, le Chef passa ses mains sur sa tête devenant chauve. Il devenait trop vieux pour ces horreurs.

« Monsieur ? », questionna Jones timidement.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est- non pas que je sois contre votre décision, mais que se passe-t-il si le BAU n'accepte pas ? »

« Oh, ils vont accepter », dit le Chef avec un sourire sarcastique. »Avec cinq victimes au compteur, c'est impossible qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Il faudrait que ce soit extrêmement important pour qu'ils refusent. Croyez-moi, Jones ils viendront. »

« Si vous le dites, monsieur », répondit le jeune homme avant de se tortiller nerveusement. » Erm, si- _quand_ ils viendront, qu'allons-nous faire de…_lui _? »

« Lui ? », répéta le Chef, le regard vide.

« Le gamin qui travaille dans les Preuves et les Archives », développa Jones.

« Vous voulez dire Reid ? », demanda le Chef levant un de ses sourcils broussailleux et recevant un vif hochement de tête. »Nous n'allons rien lui faire. Il n'a rien fait de mal, que je sache. »

« Non » consentit Jones. « Mais il est- veuillez m'excuser- une tête en l'air et maladroit en plus de ça. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je pense que ce serait embarrassant si le BAU venait à être courant à son sujet », admit-il avant de se recroqueviller comme le Chef abattait son poing contre la table une nouvelle fois.

« Embarrassant ? La seule personne qui est embarrassante se tient devant moi ! », s'écria-t-il. »Reid peut être maladroit et avoir la tête dans la lune mais il faut son travail du mieux qu'il peut- même s'il bavarde tellement qu'il donne mal à la tête à tous ceux présents dans un rayon de deux kilomètres en le faisant. Il fait partie de cette force et je ne laisserai pas mes officiers en rabaisser d'autres pour une raison ou une autre- surtout de la mesquinerie ! Si j'entends encore une fois quelque chose de pareil sortir de votre bouche, vous serez suspendu ! Est-ce clair ? », tonna-t-il, son courroux se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Oui, monsieur ! », répondit avec hâte l'officier déconcerté.

« Vous pouvez y aller », dit le Chef âprement et il regarda avec satisfaction l'officier déguerpir de son bureau. Baissant les yeux sur sa table de travail, il fronça des sourcils devant les photos mais refusa de déjà les ranger. A la place, il se tourna pour observer le jour mourant, ayant besoin d'une pause loin des corps mutilés. Lentement, ses pensées revinrent vers la nouvelle recrue du département de police du Centre-ville.

Spencer Reid n'était pas un officier de police. Il aurait été impossible qu'il passe l'entraînement physique- même si cela avait été le cas, il aurait sûrement tiré sur quelqu'un ou lui-même par accident. Il avait, toutefois, un diplôme en Justice Pénale ce qui permettait de travailler dans les Preuves aussi bien que les Archives. Normalement, il n'imaginerait même pas faire faire les deux boulots à une seule personne mais Reid- qui avait été transféré depuis le département Nord-Est six mois auparavant- s'était proposé joyeusement. Le Chef avait été sceptique- au moment où le garçon avait passé la porte, il avait trébuché dans le vide- mais après avoir observé Reid faire son job pendant plusieurs jours, il avait été convaincu que le gosse ne renverserait pas une rangée de dossiers pour finir écrasé ou ne contaminerait pas accidentellement des preuves.

Le problème ne venait pas des aptitudes de Reid à faire son travail; c'était sa personnalité et son apparence. Le garçon était dangereusement séduisant. De derrière, de nombreux officiers célibataires avaient cru qu'il était une nouvelle secrétaire et avaient eu la peur de leur vie lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour les saluer. Les dames sympathisèrent aussitôt avec lui et il devînt vite ami avec le groupe des secrétaires, partageant souvent des tuyaux de mode et des ragots au déjeuner. Il était d'un naturel agréable et était aimable envers tous ceux avec qui il parlait. Bien que sa personnalité aide les gens à oublier son peu de matière grise, elle laissait également ceux-ci se poser des questions sur certains aspects de sa vie.

Ses actions, sa manière de parler et son apparence faisaient à beaucoup dans le département se demander s'il avait d'autres… penchants. Peu de temps auparavant, il y avait un gros pari circulant dans le département au sujet de l'orientation de Reid mais le Chef s'assura de mettre fin à cela avant que ça ne dégénère. Il n'avait jamais mentionné de petit-ami et les secrétaires reconnurent qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais vu s'exalter devant une célébrité ou mannequin masculin. Enfin, un officier lui demanda franchement, fatigué des commérages, s'il était gay. Voici ce que Reid lui répondit :

« Gay ? Si tu veux dire, comme, heureux, alors oui ! »

Le pure moment d'idiotie blonde déconcerta tellement l'officier que, le temps qu'il récupère, Reid avait disparu bavardant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après cela, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas attendre grand-chose de lui dans le département intellectuel. Il fallait admettre cependant, qu'il y avait des moments où le Chef pouvait voir un éclat illuminer ces yeux bruns. Presque comme si le garçon voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait. C'était ces moments-là qui poussaient le Chef à se demander si Reid était vraiment aussi stupide que tout le monde pensait.

Puis le jeune homme disait quelque chose d'idiot ou trébuchait sur ses propres pieds et le Chef savait que c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

« Monsieur ? » Une voix féminine accompagnée d'un faible coup frappé à la porte le tira hors de ses pensées. Clara se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un visage indifférent.

« J'ai appelé Quantico et les ai informés des derniers évènements », expliqua-t-elle doucement. »On m'a dit qu'une équipe serait dépêchée dès ce soir. »

« Bien. Cela veut dire qu'ils seront là au matin dans ce cas », bougonna-t-il en guise de réponse, content qu'ils aient répondu aussi rapidement mais toujours irrité qu'il ait quand même dû les appeler. »Espérons simplement que ce salopard va prendre une pause cette nuit. C'est peu probable les monstres comme lui ne s'arrêtent jamais », dit-il, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à elle, alors qu'il assimilait de nouveau les yeux morts aux regards fixes.

« Peut-être pas », admit Clara. »Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne devriez pas, monsieur. Allez dormir. On ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez mauvaise impression devant le BAU quand il arrivera », lui conseilla-t-elle d'un ton taquin avant de partir avec un petit gloussement.

« Peh ! », grogna-il avant de redevenir silencieux. Incapable de regarder les photos plus longtemps, il les rangea soigneusement dans un dossier et attrapa sa veste de sa chaise. Clara avait raison rester ici à se tourner les pouces n'aiderait en rien. Au moins, avec un peu de sommeil, il se pourrait qu'il soit un peu plus courtois le lendemain.

* * *

Spencer Reid à la fois aimait et détestait sa vie. L'aimait car il adorait son travail, les gens avec qui il travaillait et tous les amis qu'il s'était fait au cours des quatre dernières années.

Il la détestait parce que les gens ne l'appréciaient que pour la manière dont il se comportait. Quatre ans auparavant, quand il avait débuté l'Opération Idiot de Blond, il s'était résolu à arranger l'air gay qu'il avait accidentellement crée dans le processus. Reid avait toutes les intentions de changer cela mais, pour quelque étrange raison, les filles de sa classe semblaient apprécier sa compagnie. A la fin de la journée, il avait plus de numéros de téléphones qu'il ne savait quoi en faire. Sans compter que les filles l'avaient déjà recruté pour aller faire du shopping ce même soir pour 'objectifs thérapeutiques afin de lutter contre les dures conditions dans la classe'.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait était lire le programme.

Après ce jour fatidique, Reid savait que s'il faisait un changement drastique dans sa personnalité, il paierait le prix fort. Du côté positif, ses jours à l'Université de Las Vegas avaient été géniaux si quiconque (sous-entendu : athlètes trop frimeurs) essayait de s'en prendre à lui, ils devaient passer outre les filles d'abord et même eux n'étaient pas prêt de risquer d'être connu pour frapper des filles ce serait un suicide social. Reid fronça des sourcils en examinant les quatre années, sept mois, vingt-six jours, treize heures, quarante-cinq minutes et sept secondes écoulés de sa nouvelle vie. C'était légèrement alarmant, que, même après quatre ans de ce personnage, il avait toujours des difficultés à garder son génie à l'intérieur. Mais après tout, songeait-t-il, ce n'est pas comme s'il maintenait son rôle continuellement. Au moment où il fermait la porte de chez lui, il revenait à ses vieilles habitudes de regarder des marathons de Star Wars, faire des calculs mathématiques pour l'aider à se relaxer et commander tous les magazines de Sciences et Psychologie qu'il trouvait respectables. En fait, il avait écrit plusieurs articles sous le nom du Dr. Pierce Derns. Hé, il avait les doctorats, autant trouver un moyen de les utiliser. Il n'avait pas travaillé aussi dur pour les voir amasser la poussière dans son placard. Tout de même, peut-être que travailler au commissariat de police comme travail de jour n'avait pas été la plus intelligente des idées. Il y avait tellement de faits et de statistiques qu'il avait dû fermer littéralement sa mâchoire afin qu'ils ne sortent pas de sa bouche. Parfois, il n'avait même pas pu le faire et avait dû changer rapidement ce qu'il allait dire en quelque chose de complètement aléatoire comme 'J'adore les gâteaux !'.

Au moins, il faisait rire, pas vrai ?

La partie la plus dure était probablement qu'il ne pouvait pas aider pour les affaires, pensait-il tristement pendant qu'il rangeait quelques dossiers aux bons endroits. A Caltech , il avait assisté à un séminaire réalisé par Jason Gideon, un agent du BAU, et il était tombé amoureux de l'idée d'attraper des criminels en entrant dans leur tête. A ce moment-là, il avait été trop effrayé et admiratif que pour prononcer un mot, sans parler de poser des questions, alors M. Gideon ne lui avait jamais même jeté un coup d'œil. Ce n'était pas grave cependant. C'était difficile à admettre, mais Reid savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans le BAU. D'abord, il était trop maladroit et ensuite, il aurait dû passer par l'Académie du FBI qu'il ne se voyait pas réussir. En fait, il pouvait se visionner en train d'être arrêté/poursuivi en justice pour plusieurs raisons la plupart l'impliquant, lui, tirant sur quelqu'un accidentellement.

« T'arrives à le croire ? », entendit-il quelqu'un dire dans un murmure enthousiaste. Quelques fois, cet endroit était exactement comme le lycée, pensait-il sombrement tout en fourrant un dossier à sa place avec plus de force que nécessaire. Les officiers et les secrétaires se racontaient des ragots comme des adolescents.

« Sans blague. Ils viennent vraiment », répondit un officier à l'une des secrétaires avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde et de rencontrer le regard de Reid. »Hé Reid ! », appela joyeusement l'Officier Fisher. »Tu as déjà entendu les nouvelles ? »

« Non. Il se passe quelque chose ? », demanda Reid de la voix pétillante qui était devenue sa voix par défaut au fil des années.

« Ouais ! Le Chef vient de donner son accord d'appeler le BAU pour aider avec ces meurtres ! Les grands garçons sont en chemin pour Vegas ! C'est pas vrai, Clara ? », cria-t-il à la jolie secrétaire qui venait de revenir du bureau du Chef.

« Tu n'attends vraiment pas pour faire circuler les nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Officier Fisher ? », dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »Mais oui, ils ont confirmé qu'ils seraient là au matin. Tu me surprends. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que la plupart de notre force de police ne va pas apprécier de savoir que le BAU va intervenir », remarqua-t-elle en se rasseyant à son bureau.

« Hah ! », rit Fisher joyeusement. »Je ne m'en soucie pas. Comme l'a dit le Chef, si mon égo doit être écrasé dans le processus, eh bien, tant pis, mais je ne serai pas la raison pour laquelle plus de femmes mourront. En particulier pour quelque chose d'aussi bête que des sentiments personnels », finit-il sérieusement, faisant plusieurs officiers qui avait été à l'aise se tortiller et arrêter leurs ricanements. Toutes les secrétaires se regardèrent, sentant la tension dans l'air et devenant nerveuses à cause d'elle. Reid, lui-même, ne l'aimait pas et décida de changer de sujet avant qu'un des officiers les plus irrationnels décide de creuser sa propre tombe.

« Alors, um, je suis un peu confus là », admit-il, trébuchant légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait pour poser quelques dossiers sur un bureau proche pour qu'un officier les finisse.

« A propos de quoi ? », demanda Fisher, reportant son attention sur Reid.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que les Beautés Accoutrées d'Uniformes viennent faire ici ? Chercher de nouveaux mannequins ? », demanda Reid de sa meilleure voix naïve.

Silence. Une petite part de lui-même appréciait en quelque sorte faire ça au gens. Putain, qu'il était doué.

« Et le Chef ne veut pas qu'on te cache », reprocha une voix en colère depuis l'embrasure de la porte. »Incroyable », cracha Jones alors qu'il se faufilait à l'intérieur, ignorant les regards furieux que lui valurent ses commentaires.

« Décompresse, Jones », réprimanda l'un des vétérans, l'Officier Watson, depuis son bureau. »Il n'y a rien de honteux à se tromper beaucoup d'organisations ont les mêmes abréviations.»

« Ne lui invente pas d'excuses ! », s'énerva le jeune homme avant de lancer à Reid un regard mauvais au visage. »Le BAU signifie _Behavioral Analysis Unit_ ou _Département d'Analyse du Comportement_. Ils aident à résoudre des affaires qui, autrement, seraient restées non-élucidées. Ils ne sont pas là pour avoir l'air beau ou prendre des photos et ils ont probablement plus de réflexions intelligentes en une journée que tu en as eu dans ta vie entière. »

Reid en doutait. En même temps, Lui-Stupide était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bête et certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas supporter les idiots. L'Officier Jones était de ceux-là. S'il devait jamais sortir au grand jour, Reid paierait pour voir de quoi Jones aurait l'air s'il découvrait jamais combien de diplômes Reid avait. Hélas, le spectacle doit continuer.

« Oh ! Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Merci de me l'avoir expliqué, Jones ! », dit Reid d'un air affecté avant de faire un câlin à l'homme. »Tu es un tellement bon ami ! » Etait-il sadique d'aimer ça ?

« Lâche-moi . », grinça Jones.

« Tu n'aimes pas les câlins ? », dit Reid en faisant la moue, lâchant l'homme et retournant au travail. »C'est trop triste. Tout le monde devrait aimer les câlins », réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il continuait à classer des dossiers.

« C'est toi que je n'aime pas. J'ai déjà vu des objets plus intelligents que toi. »

« Et j'ai déjà vu des bambins avec des caractères plus raisonnables », grogna le Chef depuis l'arrière, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« C-Chef ! », balbutia Jones alors que le plus âgé le dépassait. »J'étais juste… », ne put continuer l'homme, incapable d'imaginer une excuse plausible.

« Pas besoin d'explications, Jones. Je sais exactement ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Dites-moi, maintenant, dois-je vous suspendre pendant le temps que le BAU sera là ? Si vous traitez vos propres collègues comme ça, je ne pense pas avoir envie de vous voir autour des Fédéraux », dit le plus vieux avant de se tourner pour s'adresser à Reid. »Remettez ces dossiers à leur place pour moi. Aussi, demain, j'ai besoin que vous ayez tout en place pour les gens qui vont venir. Ils sont très importants, alors soyez respectueux », dit-il lentement à Reid, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

« Monsieur ! », coupa Jones consterné, quoique, que ce soit à cause de la remontrance devant tout le monde ou que ce soit le fait que le Chef était en train d'autoriser Reid à entrer en contact avec le BAU était discutable.

« Jones », commença le Chef »si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un chuchotement disant que vous avez, même, regardé de travers vers qui que ce soit dans ces prochains jours, je vous suspendrai. Est-ce clair ? » Voyant l'officier hocher de la tête muettement, il continua : »Bien. Maintenant, prenez congé pour le reste de la nuit. Peut-être que demain, vous serez de meilleure compagnie. »

Le jeune officier, rouge pivoine d'avoir été humilié devant tout le monde, marmonna un 'oui, monsieur' avant de s'emparer de son manteau et de ses clés et de marcher rapidement vers la porte.

« Wow, James », débuta Watson, utilisant le prénom du Chef. »Je sais que le garçon avait besoin d'être remis à sa place mais n'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? »

« Non », dit sévèrement James, regardant son vieil équipier. »Cet avertissement était destiné à _tout le monde_ », insista-t-il. »Je veux que le BAU pense que nous sommes des professionnels, alors vous feriez mieux de vous tenir correctement ! Compris ? », aboya-t-il.

« Oui, m'sieur ! », s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

« Bien », acquiesça-t-il. »Reid, n'oubliez pas de vérifier que le BAU ait tout ce dont ils ont besoin quand ils arriveront demain », rappela-t-il au garçon une dernière fois.

« Bien sûr ! Je vais m'assurer que toutes les preuves et les papiers soient prêts ! », répondit Reid avec entrain.

« Très bien, dans ce cas », dit James, satisfait. »Je m'en vais pour ce soir. A demain matin. » Il salua ses hommes de la main avant de retourner chez lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir s'il voulait parvenir à la fin de ces prochains jours.

« Cela devrait être intéressant », dit l'une des secrétaires après un certain moment. »Vous pensez qu'un des Fédéraux sera mignon ? », demanda-t-elle à l'une de ses collègues en même temps qu'elle sortait son vernis et commençait à se faire les ongles.

« C'est important ? Ils ne vont pas rester indéfiniment. »

« ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas jeter un coup d'œil », marmonna la première avant de souffler sur ses ongles.

« Je parie que c'est tous des vieux ! », blagua l'Officier Fisher.

« Quoi ? Ne dis pas ça ! », s'exclama l'une des filles d'un ton offensé. »C'est presqu'un crime de dire ça ! »

« Comment ? » Fisher inclina sa tête sur le côté. »N'est-ce pas pire d'avoir des fantasmes coquins à propos d'eux, comme je sais que tu vas en avoir ? »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à jeter un coup d'œil », se sentit le besoin d'ajouter Clara.

« C'est quand tu commences à baver.» Fisher sourit avant de rire en évitant un stylo.

« Vous voyez, c'est le genre de comportement que le Chef ne veut pas que vous montriez, gamins », réprimanda Watson mais il avait un sourire au visage en le disant. »Tout va bien de ton côté, Reid ? », demanda-t-il quand il vît que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé et avait un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

« Huh ? Oh ! Oui, oui, je vais bien ! », s'empressa de répondre Reid. »J'était juste en train de réfléchir (Ils grimacèrent tous à cela. Chaque fois qu'il disait ça, cela menait au désastre.) vous pensez que je devrais apprêter une salle pour eux ? Comme ça, ils pourront travailler en paix ? », demanda le garçon nerveusement, jouant avec ses doigts.

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée », dit Watson après un silence. Honnêtement, c'était probablement la seule phrase ayant un peu de bon sens qu'il ait jamais entendu le garçon dire. »On pourrait préparer une des salles de conférences pour eux. »

« Bonne idée ! Je vais en apprêter une tout de suite ! » Reid détala, laissant les autres fixer d'un air ébahi sa silhouette s'éloignant peu à peu.

« C'est sûr qu'il est enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider le BAU, n'est-ce pas ? », rit Watson doucement. »Et il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire il y a vingt minutes. »

Avant que Reid ne termine pour la nuit, il passa le reste de son temps à nettoyer une des salles de conférences inutilisées. Il lava le tableau blanc, s'assura qu'il y ait des marqueurs en abondance, vérifia si le projecteur fonctionnait correctement et que tous les fauteuils soient confortables et stables. Il était en réalité très excité par son boulot il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait la chance de rencontrer qui que ce soit du BAU et aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir rencontrer toute une équipe ! C'était un rêve devenu réalité, ou, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que l'excitation ne retombe alors qu'il était étendu dans son lit.

Le BAU était formé d'experts en comportement. Seraient-ils capable de voir au travers de son masque ? Il commença à s'inquiéter, imaginant des hommes bien bâtis en train de le soulever, criant 'Menteur !' avant de le balancer par la fenêtre. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça quand même ? Bien sûr que non, se rassura-t-il. Ils ne se concentreront pas sur lui l'affaire saisira leur attention. Il n'était personne d'important.

'_Tout va aller pour le mieux '_, pensa-t-il, s'assoupissant petit à petit. _'Fais simplement comme tu le fais toujours. Ils ne sauront jamais.'_

* * *

Le matin suivant, le Chef observa avec Watson un jet atterrir sur la piste. Après un certain temps, six personnes en descendirent, chacun portant un sac rempli de ce qu'il supposait être des vêtements.

« Bonjour », salua un homme à l'air sévère alors que le groupe les rejoignait. »Je suis l'Agent Spécial Hotchner », se présenta-t-il.

« Chef James Marco et voici l'un de mes officiers, l'Officier Watson », répondit James, donnant une ferme poignée de main à l'autre homme.

« C'est un plaisir. Voici mon équipe, l'Agent Morgan, -Un homme à la peau basanée hocha la tête en guise de salut.-l'Agent Rossi, - Un homme plus âgé qui ressemblait à un mafieux, rendit calmement le regard de Marco clairement un vétéran de son métier. -l'Agent Prentiss, », continua Hotchner en faisant un geste de la main vers une belle femme aux cheveux noirs qui offrit poliment un 'bonjour' accompagné d'un signe de la tête. » notre agent de liaison, l'Agent Jareau,- Une femme blonde aux yeux bleus lui présenta un sourire charmant.- et enfin, -Il entendit Hotchner lâcher un soupir exaspéré.- notre analyste technique, Pénélope Garcia. »- Une femme aux cheveux blonds striés de rose noués en couettes laissa s'échapper un cri de joie perçant.-

« Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je suis trop impatiente de visiter ! », glissa-t-elle à Morgan d'un air excité.

« Analyste Tech. ? », interrogea Marco pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les SUV.

« Normalement, elle reste en arrière, à Quantico mais elle était très…enthousiaste à l'idée de venir pour cette affaire », répondit Hotchner, se rappelant à quel point Garcia avait été persuasive la veille quand ils avaient reçu l'appel de venir à Vegas.

« Ah », lâcha Marco en se demandant quel genre de duo ressortirait de la rencontre entre cette pétillante Pénélope Garcia et leur propre frétillant Spencer Reid. Le monde était-il prêt pour ça ?, réfléchissait-il pendant qu'il montait du côté conducteur, Hotchner occupant l'autre siège tandis que Rossi et Prentiss prenaient la banquette arrière. Avec un peu de chance, Watson n'aurait pas de problèmes en conduisant les trois autres.

« Pouvez-vous nous donnez plus de détails sur les meurtres ? », s'enquit Hotch alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'autoroute.

« Ce dernier mois, on a retrouvé cinq femmes mortes, chacune dans un lieu publique différent. Elles ont toutes été tuées de façons diverses. Une a été étranglée, la suivante a été trouvée avec la gorge tranchée une autre a été poignardée avec une bouteille de vin brisée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, encore une autre a été découverte avec une poignée de boucles d'oreilles perlées fourrées dans au fond de la gorge. » Il secoua la tête tristement.

« Des perles ? », demanda Prentiss depuis l'arrière.

« Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Le type continue simplement à devenir de plus en plus bizarre à mesure qu'il tue. »

« Il semble faire une fixation sur la gorge », commenta Rossi. »A l'exception des coups de bouteille cassée, toutes ont eu leur vie achevée par une blessure au cou. »

« C'est ce qu'on a pensé aussi au début », objecta Marco, les yeux sur la route. »Mais la dernière victime était complètement différente. Jusqu'à présent, elles avaient toutes été de jeunes femmes blanches. Cette pauvre fille a eu son cœur arraché puis placé dans sa propre main et elle était espagnole. »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit du même suspect ? », demanda Hotch.

« Oui, c'est lui. Il marque toutes ses victimes et c'était définitivement son travail », grogna le Chef.

« Marque ? »

« Ouais. Grave toujours un papillon sur leur front », leur expliqua-t-il et il pouvait percevoir la confusion qu'ils ressentaient.

« Bizarre », marmonna Prentiss.

« C'est pour ça on vous a appelés », reprit Marco pendant qu'ils arrivaient au parking. »Bon, ouvrez vos oreilles. », commença-t-il tandis qu'ils détachaient leur ceinture, »J'ai dit à mes hommes d'être respectueux et de faire tout ce que vous leur demanderiez. S'ils vous posent le moindre problème, dites-le moi et je m'en chargerai. »

« On ne nous fait généralement pas ce genre d'offres », commenta Rossi légèrement.

« Ecoutez », soupira Marco de frustration » je n'aime pas devoir vous céder l'affaire mais je me sentirais pire si des filles continuaient à mourir parce que je n'ai pas voulu accepter d'aide. Simplement, s'il vous plaît, si vous faites quelque chose, parlez m'en d'abord ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Hotch tandis qu'ils descendaient du véhicule. »Nous sommes là pour aider, pas diriger », clarifia-t-il avec le Chef alors qu'ils avançaient vers les portes.

« Merci », dit Marco son soulagement évident dans sa voix. »Watson m'a prévenu que la Salle de Conférence 2 a été préparée pour que votre équipe puisse travailler relativement en paix. Tous les rapports et preuves devraient s'y trouver », les informa-t-il. Juste à cet instant, son portable commença à bourdonner. »Marco », décrocha-t-il sèchement en faisant claquer son téléphone et en écoutant attentivement la personne à l'autre bout du fil. « Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-il fortement, faisant sursauter Garcia comme elle, JJ et Morgan rejoignaient les autres devant la porte. »Très bien. Je suis là aussi vite que je peux », finit Marco avant de se tourner vers l'équipe. « Je dois y aller. Il y a eu une perturbation à l'un des casinos qui requiert mon attention », s'excusa-t-il, ses yeux gris reflétant ses sentiments.

« Nous comprenons », répondit Hotch d'un ton sec mais sans dureté.

« Je vous remercie. Comme j'ai dit, la Salle de Conférence 2 devrait contenir tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Watson, tu viens avec moi », fut la dernière chose que le Chef Marco dit avant de se diriger en direction d'une des voitures de patrouille.

« Si vous avez du mal à trouver la salle, demandez seulement à un des officiers ou une secrétaire ils vous mèneront au bon endroit », leur conseilla gentiment Watson avant de suivre le Chef. Laissés seuls, ils se regardèrent entre eux.

« Y allons-nous ? », demanda Rossi, faisant un vague signe de la main vers la porte.

« Secrétaire, hein ? », sourit Morgan malicieusement.

« Morgan, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser », lui rappela Hotch d'un ton austère.

« Hey, ce qui se passe à Vegas… » Morgan s'interrompit d'un rire alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

Oh, oui. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver cette salle ce fut la pensée collective une fois qu'ils eurent assimilé la taille du commissariat. L'avant du building était rempli d'un côté par des bureaux où des officiers étaient en train de faire de la paperasse et de l'autre, se tenait un comptoir où quelques femmes bien habillées tapaient à l'ordinateur et répondaient à des appels téléphoniques. Au milieu, s'étendait une allée menant jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment et qui se séparait en divers couloirs.

…et il n'y avait aucun plan. Marrant.

« Peut-être », commença Rossi »devrions-nous demander à l'une de ces secrétaires ? Je pense qu'aucun des officiers n'est vraiment disposé à nous indiquer notre chemin pour l'instant », termina-t-il judicieusement. C'était vrai depuis le moment où ils étaient entrés, l'ambiance avait semblé se tendre.

« A mon avis, Rossi a raison », dit Morgan, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. »Je m'en vais de ce pas demander à l'une de ces charmantes demoiselles un peu d'aide et il me semble en voir une de parfaite », déclara-t-il, regardant en direction d'une jeune femme se tenant dans l'allée, penchée sur le comptoir qui parlait à une des filles. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés descendaient légèrement plus bas que son menton et cachaient la plus grande partie de son visage. Malgré cela, Morgan apercevait un nez mutin et de belles lèvres roses étirées dans un sourire. Elle possédait une petite carrure ses bras étaient croisés par-dessus le comptoir et ce dernier masquait son buste, mais avec son gabarit, il pouvait deviner qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose au niveau de son torse. Il décida que tout cela était très bien, alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur ses longues jambes élancées et recouvertes par un pantalon slim qui épousait ses formes et mettait en valeur son arrière-train avantageux. Putain, ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour la voir en jupe !

« Morgan… », débuta Hotch d'un ton d'avertissement en voyant la mine qu'affichait son subordonné, ressemblant à celle d'un tigre sur le point de croquer un lapin.

« C'est bon, Hotch. Je gère », rassura Morgan avec un air confiant et avança d'une démarche assurée avant de lui tapoter sur l'épaule.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me pointer la-Whoa ! », s'écria Morgan, perdant sa contenance alors qu'elle se retournait.

_Elle_ était, à n'en pas douter, un _il_. Un il très attirant.

« Puis-je vous aider ? », s'enquit Reid avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bruns reflétant la lumière. A l'intérieur, il faisait de son mieux pour contenir le coup de poing furieux qu'il avait voulu laisser partir depuis l'instant où l'homme l'avait appelé 'mademoiselle'.

« Tu peux aider Morgan à récupérer sa dignité », murmura Prentiss et JJ fit un sourire narquois tandis que l'équipe se rapprochait.

« Je suis l'Agent Spécial Hotchner. » Hotch prit le relais avant qu'un réel contrôle des dommages n'ait à être effectué. »Mon équipe et moi sommes du BAU. On nous a dit qu'une pièce avait été aménagée à notre égard. »

« Le BAU ? Oui, on a une salle prête pour vous. La Salle de Conférence 2 est la où vous devez vous rendre ! », rapporta Reid à l'homme à l'aspect sévère avec un sourire gamin. '_Tiens le coup Spencer, allez, ils ne savent pas que tu joues la comédie, tiens bon…'_, se répétait-il dans sa tête, telle une litanie.

« Toi », déclara Pénélope en s'avançant au devant du groupe. »Tu es la chose la plus adorable que j'ai vue de toute l'année », lui asséna-t-elle, retenant son envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Aw, merci ! On me le dit assez souvent », confessa-t-il, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues. »Seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Vous pouvez nous emmener jusqu'à la salle ? », coupa Hotch avant que Garcia ne commence à débiter chacune des raisons pour lesquelles elle le trouvait chou.

« Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi ! », s'exclama Reid d'un ton enjoué, se mettant en marche. »Au fait, je m'appelle Spencer Reid. »

« Même ton nom est à croquer ! », glapit Garcia s'avançant au même niveau que lui, Hotch et Rossi les suivant de près avec JJ et Emily traînant toutes deux un Morgan mortifié/toujours sous le choc.

« Nous y sommes ! Je, uh, j'espère que ça vous va. C'est moi qui l'ai apprêtée », admit Reid en ouvrant la porte. Entendant quelqu'un crier son nom, il leur offrit un froncement de sourcils désolé. »Il y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Oh, je voulais vous dire vos tenues ? Magnifiques », dit-il aux filles avec un sourire timide.

« Merci », le remercièrent-elles en cœur. Cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'une personne avait commenté leur style et c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un ait remarqué.

« Hé ! Si vous résolvez cette affaire tôt, on pourra parler de mode ! J'ai tout un tas de petits tuyaux que j'ai lu dans des magazines. Um, je ne m'y connais pas trop pour les trucs virils », s'excusa-t-il d'un air penaud devant les autres hommes, grattant l'arrière de son crâne. »Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-le moi savoir, d'accord ? A plus tard ! » Puis il s'empressa de sortir, agitant sa main d'un air enjoué avant de finir sa course la tête la première dans le mur. »Je vais bien ! », les rassura-t-il en voyant leurs regards concernés. » ça arrive tout le temps ! C'est seulement mauvais signe s'il y a du sang qui coule ! » Avant qu'ils puissent répondre, il disparut au bout du couloir.

Garcia ouvrit la bouche.

« Hotch, est-ce qu'on peut -»

« Non », l'interrompit-il, sachant déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Mais il est -»

« Garcia. Peu m'importe à quel point il est mignon, nous n'allons pas le reprendre une fois l'affaire terminée. Ce n'est pas un jouet. »

« Mais il est trop adorable pour qu'on l'abandonne ici ! », protesta-t-elle.

« Oui », approuva Emily. »Même Morgan pense qu'il est mignon. Au sinon, pourquoi essaierait-il de le draguer ? », finit-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et JJ dut se retenir de pouffer de rire.

« C'est ça, c'est ça, moquez-vous de moi », ronchonna Morgan, encore sous le choc qu'il avait lorgné un autre mec. »C'était un accident.»

« C'est ce que tu dis », taquina JJ tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité et allumait la lumière. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière et les autres envahissaient la pièce, ils observèrent autour d'eux, choqués.

Honnêtement, la salle n'avait rien de spécial mais, jamais n'avaient-ils vu auparavant une banderole faite maison avec les mots 'Bienvenue au BAU', en rose brillant et paillettes, suspendu par-dessus le tableau blanc. Dans le coin, se trouvait une table avec du café et une sélection de pâtisseries allant du cookie au gâteau. Sur la table, au centre, avaient été disposés de nombreux paquets sur lesquels était marqué 'PREUVE' et plusieurs dossiers empilés soigneusement à côté.

« Quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour nous », siffla Morgan, montrant son appréciation.

« N'as-tu pas entendu, mon dieu en chocolat ? », demanda Garcia. « Mon petit chéri là-bas, a dit qu'il avait préparé cette pièce pour nous. Je veux cette banderole. On _ne peux pas_ ne pas reprendre ça », déclara-t-elle, regardant Hotch qui se contenta de hausser des épaules. Si elle pouvait le faire rentrer dans son sac, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Eh bien, c'est une première », remarqua Rossi, qui était secrètement un dévoreur de cookies, en en levant un. »Je me demande si je devrais faire confiance à ceci », songea-t-il, caressant sa barbe.

« Pourquoi ? », s'enquit Prentiss pendant qu'elle se préparait un peu de café.

« Car on a laissé cette note à côté des cookies », clarifia-t-il, la lui donnant. Sirotant son café, elle s'étrangla quelque peu lorsqu'elle scruta le morceau de papier.

« Tout va bien là, Prentiss ? », s'inquiéta Morgan.

« Oui », dit-elle d'une voix rauque avant de commencer à rigoler. »Lis ça. » Il le lit et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il faisait passer le mot à la personne suivante. Des réactions similaires se produisirent avant qu'il finisse entre les mains de Hotch.

Des yeux sombres analysèrent les mots.

_Je vous promets que les cookies ne sont pas empoisonnés ! En espérant que vous vous amusiez bien ! :)_

« Devrions-nous être… inquiets ? », questionna Rossi, ayant pourtant déjà entamé son cookie. C'était délicieux.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous l'être ? Il a déjà choqué Morgan, est devenu le prochain ours en peluche de Garcia, le consultant de mode d'Emily et JJ et ta source de cookies », énuméra Hotch sérieusement et ils ne savaient qu'il blaguait que parce qu'il laissa s'échapper un minuscule sourire avant de retrouver son froncement de sourcils habituel.

« Mettons-nous au travail. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Traducteur**: Ce chapitre est arrivé plus tard que prévu car j'ai rencontré quelques petits problèmes techniques. Bref, il ne dervrait plus y avoir de problèmes similaires même si, étant donné que j'ai bientôt des examens, ça se pourrait qu'il y ait des petits retards. Enfin, bon.

Merci pour vos reviews! Et merci à ceux qui me suivent et mettent en Favoris ça me fait chaud au petit coeur :)

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre III: Le sens de la vie est trouvé sur la carte.**

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils n'avaient toujours rien.

« Récapitulons ce qu'on sait déjà », dit Hotch, faisant un signe à JJ qui se tenait devant le tableau sur lequel étaient suspendues les photos des victimes. Hochant la tête, elle commença à prononcer les mots qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur.

« La première victime, âgée de 18 ans, s 'appelait Lia Hope », récita la jeune femme blonde s'occupant des liaisons tandis qu'elle montrait l'image d'une pâle jeune fille possédant des cheveux châtains qui étaient teintés de rouge. »Elle a été retrouvée dans un petit ruisseau d'un parc local. On a conclu qu'elle avait été étranglée à mort. Malheureusement, le suspect a été suffisamment intelligent que pour porter des gants lorsqu'il l'a fait. »

« Pauvre chérie », se lamenta Garcia d'une voix douce, détournant ses yeux des marques mauves en forme de mains sur le cou de la fille.

« Des fleurs sauvages ont été trouvées, éparpillées au-dessus d'elle- particulièrement près de sa main droite. Le médecin légiste a également déduit que le papillon a été engravé post mortem. Il a aussi estimé qu'elle a été tuée huit heures avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Comme vous le savez tous, ce sont des joggeurs locaux qui l'ont découverte vers les environs de 9h du matin. »

« Donc la mort remonte aux alentours de 1h ? », demanda solennellement Morgan en réalisant le calcul de tête.

« Oui », confirma JJ avant de passer à la seconde victime. »Ana Osmil, 21 ans. On l'a trouvée assise à un arrêt de bus à 4h dans la matinée. Le légiste a évalué l'heure du décès vers minuit et, une fois encore, remarqué que le suspect a gravé la marque après qu'elle soit morte. »Tout au long de son discours, elle évita de regarder en direction de l'image.

C'était de loin, un des meurtres les plus ensanglantés du lot. La femme était juchée avec ses mains soigneusement posées sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux raides et brun foncé pendaient lâchement derrière son dos, quelques mèches drapant ses épaules. Le tueur avait porté une attention toute particulière à son visage et pas dans un sens positif. Il lui avait donné un sourire de Glasgow qui montait jusqu'à ses pommettes et rasé ses sourcils mais avait fait un travail de mauvaise qualité, laissant derrière lui de petites coupures et des touffes de ses sourcils sur son passage. Il y avait une entaille profonde sur sa jugulaire, laissant s'écouler une rivière de sang jusqu'à sa robe. Comme Lia Hope, un papillon était gravé sur son front.

« Heureusement, il ne l'a pas forcée à endurer ce supplice le coup porté à la gorge était la première chose qu'il a faite », conclut JJ.

« Il devient plus créatif », commenta Rossi. « Plus créatif ou plus en colère ? », répliqua Prentiss.

« Mais il ne l'a pas torturée », enjoignit Morgan. »Il a fait tout ça après l'avoir tuée. S'il était en colère, il l'aurait faite souffrir. »

« Vous pourrez discuter de ça plus tard », interrompit Hotch, avant que la conversation ne déraille. »Continue, JJ. »

« Mia Bard, la trentaine, a été découverte devant un bar appelé le _Barmaid_ au coin des Folies et Bergère. Des éclats de verre vert que le labo a confirmé provenir d'une bouteille de vin ont été retrouvés incrustés dans sa peau, et plus particulièrement dans ses bras. Cependant, elle est morte d'un coup à l'arrière de la tête. » Une jolie femme aux cheveux caramels fixait sans but avec des yeux bruns morts depuis sa position étendue sur le trottoir, un corsage de fleurs épinglées au centre de son torse.

« La quatrième », continua JJ avant que qui que ce soit ait pu l'interrompre, »était Perle Revmer. On l'a retrouvée adossée contre un conteneur dans une allée avec un amas de boucles d'oreilles de perle enfoncées dans la gorge. Elle avait 20 ans et-comme la première victime- a été étranglée. »

« Vous voyez, c'est vraiment bizarre », coupa Emily. »Il prend tout ce temps à introduire des perles au fond de sa gorge, mais seulement une fois qu'elle est morte. Pourquoi prendre cette peine ? »

« Ce n'est pas la torture qui l'intéresse », dit Hotch. »C'est le résultat final qui compte. Tout ce qu'il fait a un but. Tout ça signifie quelque chose pour lui. »

« Sari Dowft avait 36 ans et était de descendance espagnole. Elle a été trouvée sur un banc dans le même parc que Lia Hope. Son cœur se trouvait dans sa main gauche et des ciseaux dans la droite mais tout comme la seconde victime, sa gorge a été tailladée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe espagnole traditionnelle que, tel que nous l'a confirmé sa famille, elle ne portait pas en allant faire ses courses. En fait, elle ne lui appartenait même pas. »

« Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir été retrouvée avec des objets ne lui appartenant pas, n'est-ce pas ? », questionna Rosssi en feuilletant les documents. »Ces fleurs sauvages découvertes dans la main de Mia Bard n'étaient pas les siennes. Perle Revmer avait un étrange morceau de tissu recouvrant sa chevelure, ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreilles perlée attachée à son oreille. La robe et les ciseaux pour Sari Dowft. La seule qui n'ait rien est Ana Osmil. »

« Quelle est la signification du papillon ? », demanda tout à coup Morgan. »Cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose il ne les marquerait pas sans raison. »

« Peut-être que c'est sa manière de les déclarer siennes ? », réfléchit Emily tout haut. »Il n'y a aucun signe de viol, c'est ça ? »

« C'est correct. Le légiste a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'attouchement sexuel », confirma JJ.

« Garcia, tu es sûre qu'il n'y ait aucune connexion entre les victimes ? », demanda Hotch à l'excentrique analyste technique qui tapait furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur portable.

« Monsieur, j'ai regardé dans tous les coins et recoins, mais il n'y a rien qui les connecte. Une était au lycée, deux autres allaient à deux universités différentes, une était mariée, trois avaient des petits amis et une était célibataire. Je vous le dis il n'y a rien. Pas de groupe, pas de club, elles ne faisaient pas leurs courses au même endroit... elles ne vivent même pas dans le même quartier ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bien qu'ils ne vivent pas dans le même quartier, tous les lieux d'abandons sont dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres les uns des autres », fit remarquer Rossi.

« Le suspect pourrait vivre ou travailler dans ce périmètre », intervint JJ.

« Ou ça pourrait juste lui tenir à coeur », se sentit le besoin d'ajouter Morgan. Cette affaire était complètement incompréhensible, si ce n'était pour la marque en forme de papillon, il doutait que quiconque sache que c'était l'oeuvre d'une seule personne.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Morgan ? », s'enquit Emily en voyant la frustration traverser son beau visage.

« Cela me dérange qu'il ne se contente pas d'une seule manière de tuer. Bien sûr, il est resté dans les environs de la gorge pour la plupart, mais pourquoi change-t-il ? », questionna-t-il.

« Il se pourrait qu'il soit toujours en train de décider sa manière de tuer favorite », répondit Rossi au plus jeune. »L'évidence est qu'il est seulement en train de commencer à saisir ça malgré la quantité de sang et la stature des corps. Si vous examinez de près, l'entaille à la gorge d'Ana Osmil est irrégulière et gauche, ça montre qu'il était incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Sur Sari Dowft, la coupure est claire et nette pas d'hésitation. Il prend confiance en lui. »

« Donc tu penses qu'il vient de débuter à tuer ? », interrogea Hotch.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera d'animaux tués ou torturés dans les environs. » Rossi haussa les épaules. »Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas la torture qui lui importe. En vérité, je commence à me demander si c'est même à propos du meurtre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », s'enquit Morgan.

« Appelle ça une intuition, mais je parierais qu'il ne se soucie même pas des femmes qu'il a abattue. Il a besoin d'un corps et pour moi, elles étaient simplement assez malchanceuses pour croiser sa route », théorisa-t-il.

« Mais il les a marquées », remarqua Prentiss. »C'est habituellement un signe de possessivité. »

« Habituellement, étant le mot-clé », rétorqua Rossi.

Le groupe parla pendant plus d'une heure sur ce que pouvaient être les motivations du suspect. Il débattirent les uns avec les autres sur différents aspects : s'il était instable mentalement, marié, jeune, vieux. Certains utilisèrent de vieilles affaires afin de renforcer leurs arguments alors que d'autres appliquèrent les règles basiques de profilage qu'ils connaissaient tous. Hotch fit rechercher à Garcia tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur les familles des deux premières victimes (encore une fois) et également le secteur dans lequel elles avaient été trouvées. Tandis que les profileurs échangeant leurs points de vue soulevaient plusieurs points valides, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réaliser qu'ils n'arrivaient nulle part.

« Ok. Morgan, JJ, je veux que vous vous rendiez chez les familles des deux premières victimes. Prentiss, Rossi, allez parler à celles des trois dernières. Quand vous aurez fini, je veux que vous repartiez vers les scènes de crimes vérifiez que le labo n'a rien manqué. Je vais aller questionner le médecin légiste qui a manipulé les cadavres et voir si les policiers qui ont été appelés sur la scène n'ont pas remarqué quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Garcia, tu restes ici et tu travailles sur le profil géographique en utilisant les lieux d'abandons des corps », termina-t-il, endossant déjà sa veste d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Ah, mais monsieur, les programmes que j'applique ne sont pas toujours précis », protesta Garcia.

« Je sais, mais aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de réaliser le calcul de tête et ça prendrait trop de temps de le faire par écrit, donc nous allons devoir nous fier à la technologie », répondit Hotch en ignorant les regards que les autres se jetaient entre eux. Ils comptaient très rarement sur le profilage géographique à cause des mathématiques impliquées, et bien que des programmes tels que CrimeStat et Rigel pouvaient performer la tâche, les résultats n'étaient pas toujours satisfaisants.

« J'adore les gâteaux! Oh, oui, j'adore les gâteaux ! Je-Oh ! Désolé ! Je pensais que c'était les toilettes », s'excusa une voix distraite depuis l'embrasure de la porte et ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Reid, un rougissement couvrant son visage.

« Mon sucre d'orge ! », glapit Garcia de joie depuis son siège et elle était sur le point de se lever jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le regard fixe de Hotch. _Travail_, commanda-t-il silencieusement et elle s'exécuta avec sa tête baissée en défaite.

« Etais-tu en train de chanter à l'instant ? », interrogea JJ, un sourire aux lèvres, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oui ! Je chantais la Chanson des Gâteaux ! », affirma-t-il, hochant de la tête vigoureusement. »Il y a d'autres chansons que j'aime chanter aussi : la Chanson du Café, celle des Muffins, de la Mode, du Rayon de Soleil... », énuméra-t-il, les comptant sur ses doigts.

« Tu es quelqu'un de très joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Rossi d'un ton tel que les autres comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Tu es quelqu'un de très dense, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec le fait d'être joyeux ! », protesta Reid, même s'il avait parfaitement compris le ton de Rossi. Secrètement, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir prêté attention étant donné qu'il était vraiment en train d'aller aux toilettes. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait fait de son mieux afin d'éviter l'équipe et en réalisé un excellent travail jusqu'à présent.

« J'aime regarder du côté lumineux de la vie », déclara-t-il à Rossi avant de lui lancer un regard sérieux qui ne semblait simplement pas correct sur son visage. »En fait, je suis quelqu'un de tellement lumineux que ça me rend _profond _», termina-t-il sérieusement.

« Oh, oui », acquiesça Rossi alors qu'il posait le pied hors de la pièce. »Tu es aussi profond que n'importe quelle flaque d'eau que j'ai jamais vue », railla-t-il par dessus son épaule, gagnant un rire profond de Morgan et quatre froncements de sourcils de Garcia, Emily, JJ et Hotch tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

« N'écoute pas ce vieil homme méchant et grincheux », essaya de le consoler Garcia malgré qu'il semble que l'insulte lui soit passée par dessus la tête. »Tu es parfait, mon chou. »

« Eh ? Il ne me complimentait pas ? », interrogea-t-il d'un air perplexe qui agrandissait ses yeux. Gah, juste au moment où elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus adorable !

« Um... », laissa-t-elle en suspens, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, d'ailleurs ? », demanda Reid en tapotant son menton et lui donnant sans le vouloir une chance de changer de sujet.

« Les toilettes ! Tu es venu au mauvais endroit, mais tu devais aller aux toilettes ! », s'empressa de répondre Garcia.

« Tu as raison ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. J'avais complètement oublié ! Quelle tête de linotte ! » Sa bouche s'arrondit de stupeur avant que son visage ne fasse une expression incertaine et qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

« J'adore le café ! C'est le mieux ! Oui, oui, amoureux du café, juste ici ! », l'entendit-elle chanter faux en descendant le hall.

« Il faut que je prenne une photo de lui avant qu'on ne parte », se marmonna-t-elle. »Telle est ta mission, Garcia : prendre en photo l'homme le plus adorable sur Terre. Oh, ce que je pourrais réaliser dans Photoshop avec ça », gloussa-t-elle en commençant à entrer les coordonnées dans l'un des programmes qui ferait le profile géographique. Appuyant sur Enter, elle tapota ses onles soigneusement manucurés contre le bureau en anticipation.

« Allez bébé, ne me laisse pas tomber. Tu pourrais aider à résoudre cette affaire », encouragea-t-elle la machine et elle lança un grand hourra lorsque cette dernière eut fini.

« Yahoo ! » Elle laissa s'échapper son grand cri de guerre pendant qu'elle décrochait la carte et commençait à arranger les punaises et à attacher un fil qui donnerait la location centrale.

« Et le gagnant est... » Elle imita un roulement de tambour en lisant le nom. »L'Université de l'Etat du Nevada ! Bien essayé Lui-Homme-Femme-Détesteur, mais moi, Déesse de la Technologie, ai rattrapé ta trace ! » Allumant rapidement son téléphone, elle fit un appel rapide à la personne qui avait besoin de l'information en premier.

« _Hotchner _», répondit-il dès la première sonnerie.

« Hotch, c'est Garcia et, bébé, tu vas adorer ce que je t'ai trouvé », lui dit-elle, toute excitée.

« _Ne m'appelle pas bébé. Qu'as-tu trouvé ? _», questionna-t-il, allant droit au but et faisant Garcia faire la moue pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas jouer le jeu avec elle, juste une fois ?

« J'en ai terminé avec le profile géo. Notre suspect se trouve à l'Université de l'Etat du Nevada. Je suis douée, oui ou non ? », demanda-t-elle très fière d'elle-même.

« _Bon boulot. Je vais prévenir les autres et envoyer quelqu'un jeter un coup d'oeil. Va donc prendre une pause _», lui dit-il tandis qu'il éloignait le portable loin de son oreille afin d'échapper au cri de joie suraigu. Merde, c'était seulement une pause repas il n'était pas un tel bourreau de travail, si ?

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », s'exclama le légiste, levant ses yeux d'une des victimes qu'il avait ressortie pour montrer à Hotch.

« Seulement une subordonnée très enthousiaste », répondit Hotch tout en fermant son mobile d'un claquement.

* * *

« Hé ! Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Quel malpoli « , s'indigna Garcia à voix haute, un léger froncement des sourcils déformant son visage. »Oh, bon. Peut-être qu'une des secrétaires peut m'indiquer un endroit où manger. De préférence, un dans le genre Chip'N Dale. » Elle lâcha un petit gloussement pervers tout en attrapant son sac à main et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Si seulement elle avait oublié une chose ou une autre et avait dû revenir, elle aurait assisté à un miracle.

« Dites, mademoiselle Garcia, est-ce que vous auriez besoin de plus de -», s'interrompit Reid lorsqu'il réalisa que personne ne se trouvait dans la salle.

« Curieux », se murmura-t-il avant d'apercevoir l'horloge au mur. »Ah. C'est la pause déjeuner: ça explique tout. » Il se tournait dans le but de repartir, quand la carte suspendue sur le mur attira son regard. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il s'avança pour l'étudier de plus près.

« C'est, c'est un profile géographique !, bégaya-t-il d'une voix ravie. Jamais n'avait-il imaginé qu'il aurait la chance d'en voir un en personne et de si près ! Il avait, bien évidemment, lu tout à leur sujet et en avait même fait quelques uns pour s'amuser pendant son temps libre (allez-y, moquez-vous!). En vérité, il s'était rendu compte que si jamais, il avait rejoint le BAU grâce à un moyen miraculeux, ce serait l'une de ses spécialités. Les calculs devaient être précis dans ces profiles et il était assez doué avec les nombres.

Hélas, il devait s'en aller avant que quelqu'un ne rentre et ne le trouve là. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'il était en train de faire aussi près de la carte. Mais en lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, ses yeux remarquèrent quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas exact », déclara-t-il pour lui-même, se penchant en avant vers la carte alors qu'il effectuait le calcul mentalement.

« Ce n'est définitivement pas exact », répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois en calculant de nouveau. »C'est décalé d'au moins trois kilomètres. » Sachant qu'une telle erreur de calcul pouvait nuire à l'affaire mais ne voulant pas être surpris à manipuler des choses qu'il n'était pas supposé toucher, Spencer mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Il était coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume et ça craignait royalement.

Devrait-il s'en occuper ? Ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit allait deviner que c'était lui. Pourtant, il devrait probablement la laisser inutile de se rendre suspect- après tout, il était la seule personne qui venait dans cette pièce mis à part l'équipe et le Chef, donc il serait suspecté. Mais s'il ne l'arrangeait pas, une autre femme risquait de mourir. Et si ça aidait réellement à arrêter le tueur ? Et si l'équipe la remettait simplement en place ? Non, une fois qu'ils auraient réalisé que l'Université du Nevada ne donnait rien, ils vérifieraient la nouvelle location pour être sûrs.

Il passa dix bonnes minutes à débattre avec lui-même avant de se décider. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la ronde afin de s'assurer que la salle ne contenait aucune caméra, il détala vers la porte qu'il ferma délicatement puis il vérifia que les stores étaient baissés avant de se précipiter devant la carte et de la rectifier.

Replacer correctement les punaises et le fil était exaltant. Soudainement, son cœur sembla s'emballer de joie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il laissa s'échapper une aspiration de surprise devant ce sentiment. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense ? Aussi bon ? Aussi libérateur ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, n'arrivait même pas à en former l'esquisse d'un souvenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été ramené à la vie.

...Avait-il été si mort sans même s'en apercevoir ?

Changer la carte n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Cependant, lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière pour l'observer dans son ensemble, ce sentiment dans son cœur ne fit que s'intensifier. Putain, ça aurait pu faire exploser son cœur en petits morceaux qu'il ne s'en serait pas soucié à ce moment.

Parce qu'à cet instant, la carte était juste et il allait bien.

Il ne réalisa même pas que des larmes glissaient au bas de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende leurs légers tambourinements sur le sol carrelé.

« Quelle idiotie ! », rit-il, essuyant ses joues. »Ressentir autant de joie pour une carte; quelle absurdité. »

Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de la porte et attendit quelques minutes de plus la descente de sa poussée d'adrénaline. Alors qu'il redevenait normal, il commença à réfléchir à quel genre d'excuse il pourrait utiliser pour justifier ses yeux rougis. Leur dire qu'il les avait frottés avec du savon pour les nettoyer ? Pleuré parce que son magazine préféré avait disparu ? Oh ! Leur dire que personne n'avait saisi sa blague avec la poche (« Je dois te pocher un question ! »).

Ou peut-être, pensait-il alors qu'il lançait un coup d'oeil furtif entre les stores et voyait que la voie était libre. _Peut-être que je vais simplement rester au fond des Archives et apprécier la solitude_. Silencieusement, il s'avança jusqu'à sa destination, rougissant d'embarras lorsqu'il réalisa que tout le monde mangeait. C'était une pensée oubliée, cependant, quand il atteint les nombreux cabinets de classement et choisit de débuter avec celui baignant dans le solail un sourire paisible illuminant son visage.

C'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu en quatre ans.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose à l'Université ? », s'enquit Pénélope tandis que les profileurs se traînaient tous jusqu'en salle de conférence. A l'exception de Garcia, aucun n'avait mangé et tous arboraient une attitude grincheuse dû au manque de nourriture. Ils auraient pu s'arrêter pour manger un rapide petit bout mais avaient jugé que c'était mieux de se rassembler et de voir si une nouvelle information avait été récupérée.

« Non », déclara Hotch sèchement.J'ai parlé au Doyen et il a dit que rien de sortant de l'ordinaire ne s'était produit sur le campus. J'ai demandé s'il y avait eu un certain nombres de plaintes adressées à un certain étudiant à cause d'un comportement étrange mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait rien eu de ce genre contre qui que ce soit. Le médecin légiste ne m'a rien raconté que je ne sache pas déjà et le labo non plus. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que l'un d'entre vous a réussi à trouver quelque chose », termina-t-il en s'adressant à ceux qui étaient partis parler aux parents des victimes.

« Désolé Hotch, on a fait chou blanc », annonça Morgan au plus âgé. »On a demandé aux familles si Hope et Osmil avait parlée d'être observée ou si leur comportement avait changé drastiquement, mais les deux familles les ont décrites comme agissant normalement. »

« On a vérifié les scènes de crimes mais on n'a rien trouvé. Ce type est doué », finit JJ et Emily s'empara de l'opportunité pour parler.

« On a eu la même réponse des trois autres familles », admit Prentiss, mal à l'aise de n'avoir rien trouvé. »Ils nous ont répondu la même chose qu'à Morgan et les scènes de crimes étaient aussi propres. »

« Je commence à vraiment détester cette affaire », grogna Morgan alors que son estomac se plaignait bruyamment.

« Personne n'est parfait ce suspect a fait une erreur quelque part, nous n'avons simplement pas encore trouvé où », dit Hotch en étudiant les photographies des victimes.

« Ouais, mais ce gars a visiblement le souci du détail et c'est un maniaque du contrôle pour couronner le tout », maugréa Prentiss. »On sait tous que ces scènes de crimes sont exactement comme il voulait qu'elles soient- pas une chose qui n'ait pas sa place. »

« Garcia », appela Rossi, obtenant l'attention de tous. Le plus âgé s'était déplacé jusqu'à être juste devant la carte et l'observait avec intensité.

« Oui ? », interrogea-t-elle, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que le point central était l'Université de l'Etat du Nevada », dit-il, ne lâchant pas la carte des yeux.

« C'est bien ça », répondit-elle, ne comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Non », nia-t-il, reculant d'un pas et les regardant tous avant de pointer vers la carte. »Le point central de cette carte est l'Ecole des Beaux Arts du Nevada. »

Comme un seul homme, ils avancèrent tous afin d'examiner la carte, Hotch le premier à regarder celle-ci, ses yeux très sérieux.

« Garcia », prit-il la parole après un instant. »Es-tu sûre de m'avoir donné le bon endroit ? », demanda-t-il ses yeux sombres se verrouillant dans les siens.

« Oui ! Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Le point central est l'Université du Nevada ! », lui assura-t-elle, entièrement confuse par ce qui se passait.

« Désolé mama, mais je suis en train de regarder cette carte et c'est l'école d'art qui en est le centre », confirma Morgan, JJ et Emily hochant la tête en accord.

« Quoi ? Bougez-vous, laissez-moi voir », paniqua presque Garcia tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la carte.

« Ce n'est pas ça », murmura-t-elle un petit moment plus tard.

« Garcia ? », questionna quelqu'un mais toujours sous le choc, elle ne pouvait dire qui.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je vous jure que c'était l'Université du Nevada, je le _jure_. Regardez, vous pouvez même dire que c'était là à cause des petits trous noirs que les punaises ont laissés », fit-elle remarqué et attention, attention, c'était vrai ! En plein milieu des mots 'Université de l'Etat du Nevada' se trouvait un trou noir qui pouvait seulement avoir été créé par une punaise.

« Cela signifie que quelqu'un a déplacé ceci », déclara Hotch après qu'un instant de silence ait saisi le groupe. »Garcia, as-tu vu qui que ce soit entrer ici ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Non, je suis partie manger après avoir téléphoné », lui dit-elle. Au mot 'manger', plusieurs estomacs gargouillèrent en même temps.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de manger maintenant, Beauté », la supplia Morgan.

« Vous pensez qu'un des policiers l'a changée pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? », demanda Prentiss pour se distraire de la faim qu'elle ressentait. »Je veux dire, ils ne sont clairement pas contents que nous soyons là. Ils ont été polis mais il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas sentir la tension à chaque fois qu'ils sont près de nous. »

« Cela pourrait certainement être le cas ou », Rossi leur fit voir une autre alternative, » ils veulent nous aider. »

« Mais la carte était correcte ! », argumenta Garcia.

« L'était-elle ? », interrogea Rossi. »Tu as toi-même dit que les programmes utilisés pour ce type de profilage ne sont pas précis à 100%. S'il y a quelqu'un ici avec d'excellentes aptitudes mathématiques... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Il ou elle la modifierait car il ou elle saurait que les coordonnées étaient fausses », finit JJ à sa place.

« Je ne sais pas. Je parierai plutôt sur quelqu'un qui veut nous enquiquiner. Franchement, combien de gens sont assez doués en maths pour faire ça en- combien de temps as-tu pris Garcia ? », s'enquit Morgan.

« Maximum ? Une demi heure. »

« Trente minutes donc. Je ne dis pas que quelqu'un _ne pourrait pas_ le faire, mais en moins de trente minutes ? Il ou elle devrait être sacrément compétent. »

« De toute façon, ça nous donne un nouveau site et ça ne fera rien de vérifier », coupa Hotch. »Je n'aime pas que nos outils aient été déplacés, mais Rossi pourrait avoir raison ça pourrait être une tentative de nous aider. »

« Quoi ? Hotch, ne me dis pas que tu crois ça », s'écria Morgan, incrédule. « Suis-je le seul à penser que ça pourrait être une farce ? », demanda-t-il à l'ensemble du groupe.

Certains étaient sur le point de répondre lorsque le plus merveilleux fumet flotta au travers de la pièce, faisant saliver la plupart des bouches qui s'y trouvaient. Il les entourait, caressait leurs sens de cette délicieuse odeur.

« Mmm, il y a quelque chose qui sent bon », gémit Emily, souhaitant que qui que ce soit qui avait apporté cette nourriture entre dans la salle et la partage par miracle.

La chance était de son côté ce jour-là.

« Toc, toc, toc ! » Une voix guillerette carillonna à l'embrasure de la porte et les yeux de Garcia s'illuminèrent de plaisir alors que son garçon favori de Vegas rentrait sa tête à l'intérieur et leur offrait un sourire timide.

« J'ai, euh, apporté de quoi manger », expliqua-t-il, soulevant un grand sachet brun qui les fit presque tous saliver à cause de l'odeur. »J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas; je n'étais pas sûr de ce que vous aimiez, mais la rumeur est que vous n'avez pas mangé de la journée et j'ai promis de vous aider du mieux que je peux. J'espère que vous aimez les hamburgers... ? » Il suspendit ses paroles, gardant son sourire confiant malgré qu'il se demande s'il en avait fait trop et était très, très nerveux à l'intérieur de lui-même. »Je peux toujours les donner à quelqu'un d'autre », suggéra-t-il quand tout ce qu'ils firent fut de le fixer.

Il n'en avait aucune idée mais, en cet instant, ils pensèrent qu'il était un cadeau des _dieux_.

« NON ! », s'écrièrent Morgan, JJ et Emily (les plus affamés du groupe) d'une voix forte, le faisant sursauter et presque renverser le plateau des boissons dans son autre main.

« Pose la nourriture sur la table, TOUT DE SUITE », ordonna Morgan comme s'il parlait à un suspect taré et Reid était inquiet qu'il sorte vraiment son arme.

« Ok,ok ! Pas besoin d'être aussi tyrannique ! Je l'ai apporté pour vous après tout », dit Reid juste avant qu'il ne trébuche. Il serait tombé, boissons et tout le reste, mais Emily et JJ- qui s'étaient téléportés d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses côtés- le stabilisèrent avant qu'un réel accident ait pu se produire.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être maladroit ! », le gronda vaguement Emily tandis que ses mains s'emparaient du sac et que JJ prenait les boissons et les déposait sur la table. En un éclair, ils étaient en train de fouiller dedans comme des animaux affamés.

« C'est le meilleur hamburger que j'ai eu depuis des années », soupira Morgan de contentement. »Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça, gamin ? »

« Juste un petit restaurant local de hamburgers », répondit Reid, son regard glissant jusqu'à la carte. Ils ne l'avait pas remise...

Rossi fronça des sourcils autour de son hamburger. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du garçon qui semblait étrange. Pendant les deux derniers jours, avait-il jamais vu Reid paraître aussi sérieux ? Non, il avait toujours un sourire plaqué au visage. Suivant le regard de Reid, il remarqua qu'il regardait la carte. Savait-il qui l'avait changée ?, se demandait Rossi. C'était très peu probable que Reid l'ait fait- il n'était même pas sûr que le garçon puisse calculer- mais ça pourrait être intéressant de l'interpeller simplement pour voir sa réaction.

« Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? », demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé après avoir avalé un morceau de bœuf.

« Hein ? Désolé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », s'enquit Reid, sortant brutalement de sa méditation et rougissant devant les regards curieux dirigés vers lui. Ils étaient sur sa trace ! Pourquoi avait-il regardé cette carte ?

« La carte; tu as l'air de t'en être entiché », expliqua Rossi.

« Oh », fut tout ce que dit Reid avant qu'il ne commence à rigoler. »Désolé, c'est juste que, je n'avais aucune idée que cette pièce avait même une carte ! », leur annonça-t-il joyeusement.

« Vraiment ? », questionna Rossi suspicieusement.

« Ouaip », déclara Spencer son sourire figé sur ses lèvres. _Merde_, pensa-t-il, _ça ne passe pas avec lui. Il est temps d'amener l'artillerie lourde. _»Donc, la Terre est vraiment aussi plate ? », interrogea-t-il, complètement sérieux faisant s'étrangler Morgan.

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire ce que je crois que tu viens de dire, gamin ? », demanda-t-il , une fois qu'il eut fini de tousser.

« Franchement, je ne connais pas la réponse et je suis confus quand ils ont des cartes plates puis qu'ils disent que la Terre est ronde. Idiots de scientifiques, on en peut pas rendre les choses sphériques plates ! », gloussa-t-il alors qu'il se lamentait mentalement et mourait un petit peu de toutes les lois physiques de la science qu'il venait de bafouer sciemment.

« Putain, comment as-tu pu réussir le lycée ? », questionna Morgan brusquement. Heureusement, Reid n'eut pas à répondre car Garcia vint à son secours administrant à Morgan une claque sur le bras et lui sifflant d'être gentil.

« Oh ! », s'exclama Reid, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. »Je viens juste de me rappeler, je ne savais pas quel genre de boisson vous aimez donc j'ai dû deviner », leur dit-il, les faisant tous regarder les-dites boissons, quelque peu méfiants.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te faire confiance avec ce genre de décisions », prit encore une fois la parole, Morgan en donnant un petit coup dans l'une des boissons comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose. Reid l'ignora et commença à distribuer les gobelets en ouvrant au préalable les couvercles afin d'en voir le contenu.

« Très bien, voyons voir ça de la limonade rose pour mademoiselle Garcia parce qu'elle est douce avec son zeste personnel sur les choses », donna-t-il comme raison en lui passant la boisson.

« Oh, tu me connais si bien alors que ça ne fait même pas 72 heures qu'on se connaît », flirta-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Merci ! Le suivant est pour Mme JJ car elle est fraîche et rafraîchissante. » Il lui offrit le gobelet et elle le remercia, impressionnée intérieurement qu'il ait deviné juste. Depuis qu'elle avait fait du sport au lycée, l'athlète en elle la faisait toujours fuir les boissons sucrées.

« PowerAde pour mademoiselle Emily parce qu'il faut toujours qu'elle soit prête pour l'action ! », lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle acceptait la boisson. Elle était une femme d'action- pas effrayée de tacler un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle si c'était ce qu'il fallait.

« Dr. Pepper pour M. Morgan puisqu'il est plein de goût ! », gazouilla-t-il, visiblement très heureux d'être arrivé à ce résultat.

« Merci, petit », dit Morgan avec un léger sourire. Ce gosse était aussi bête que ses pieds mais il avait un grand cœur, et c'est ce qui comptait vraiment au final.

« Um, j'ai choisi du thé sucré pour M. Rossi parce que, malgré que ce soit une vieille boisson, c'est toujours bon », bégaya Reid.

« Merci. Je vais tenter d'ignorer la 'vieille' partie de ces paroles », remercia sèchement Rossi en avalant une gorgée.

« Et enfin, un Coca Cola pour M. Hotch étant donné qu'il est doux mais légèrement amer. Aussi, c'est le chef de meute », termina Reid fièrement.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis doux ? », questionna Hotch, une expression solennelle sur le visage. Reid ne pouvait pas dire s'il était fâché, mais son imagination débordante faisait à Hotch écraser son verre de soda avant de se transformer en Hulk et de l'écraser lui.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, M. Hotch ! », répondit-il d'une voix lumineuse. »Votre équipe ne vous suivrait pas si vous n'étiez pas secrètement doux ! », expliqua Reid et quelqu'un d'en Haut avait dû le trouver assez amusant que pour l'épargner puisque l'équipe prit le reste en charge.

« Ouais, Hotch, on t'aime parce qu'on sait que t'es un tendre au fond de toi », taquina Morgan.

« Je me demande si tu vas continuer à penser ça quand je t'assignerai à ton bureau pour les deux prochains mois », déclara Hotch nonchalamment, essayant de supprimer le sourire qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

« Oooohhhhh », s'écrièrent les filles toutes ensembles.

« Morgan a des ennuis », commença à chantonner Emily et récolta un top-là de JJ.

« Pas vrai. Il n'a pas réellement dit qu'il le ferait. Tu sais que je pense que tu es un bon chef, hein, Hotch ? Et un des meilleurs hommes sur le terrain. Tu pourrais battre Chuck Norris n'importe quand. » Morgan tenta de revenir sur ses paroles.

« Lèche-bottes », gloussa JJ et il lui tira la langue.

« Très bien les enfants, je pense que ça suffira », les gronda Rossi d'un ton léger. « Ne faites pas Hotch montrer son côté doux; le monde n'est pas encore prêt pour ça », finit-il d'un ton sombre.

En arrière plan, oublié, Reid sourit à leurs plaisanteries. Il ressentit une soudaine jalousie également. Ces gens étaient clairement confortables près des uns des autres et n'avaient pas peur d'être eux-même. Ce qui était encore plus intéressant était qu'ils paraissaient accepter les fautes de chacun sans question. Tous dans le groupe possédaient un sentiment d'appartenance qui ne pouvait être retiré ou négligé.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu trouver quelque chose comme ça ?

Sentant ses yeux qui commençaient à larmoyer, il se mit à marcher silencieusement en direction de la porte afin de les laisser en paix. Il était sur le point de se glisser hors inaperçu et aurait réussi si Morgan -qui était le plus près de la porte- n'avait pas attrapé son poignet.

« Attends une seconde, Beau Gosse », déclara Morgan d'un ton sérieux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », interrogea-t-il en relevant la manche de la chemise qui cachait un bleu en forme de main. Morgan ne l'aurait pas remarqué si il n'avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil en direction de Reid juste au bon moment pour voir la manchette remonter assez pour qu'il l'entraperçoive.

C'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle la joyeuse atmosphère se transforma pour devenir une soucieuse et furieuse.

« M. Morgan ! », se scandalisa Reid. « Êtes-vous en train de me draguer ? »

« Quoi ? Non! Où es-tu aller chercher cette idée folle ? », cria Morgan, pris au dépourvu momentanément.

« Tu viens quand même de l'appeler Beau Gosse », fit remarquer Rossi d'un air satisfait.

« Parce qu'il l'est, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis- » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer davantage.

« Ecoutez, je suis flatté et tout, mais vous n'êtes simplement pas mon type, M. Morgan », s'excusa Reid en dégageant son bras de la poigne relâchée du profileur choqué.

« Je pense que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu qui que ce soit rejeter Morgan », fit semblant de murmurer Emily à JJ.

« Reid. Le bleu », interrompit Hotch, plus inquiet à propos de la blessure que de la réjection de Morgan.

« Ceci ? », demanda Reid, fixant le bleu comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son existence. »Je l'ai probablement reçu en faisant semblant de me battre avec plusieurs officiers », leur dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Semblant de se battre ? Pourrais-tu développer ceci un peu plus pour moi ? », questionna Rossi, demandant exactement ce que Reid avait espéré éviter ?

« Eh, bien, parfois, ils me bousculent dans les corridors, me poussent contre les murs. On m'a utilisé pour s'entraîner à mettre des menottes ! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais qui suis-je pour les arrêter de s'amuser ? », demanda-t-il avec le sourire en décidant de s'échapper. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Morgan ait vu son bleu. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était des brimades violentes- les officiers n'avaient rien à voir avec les morveux du lycée- et les secrétaires et le Chef venaient toujours à sa défense ainsi que certains plus aimables officiers. Ce n'était vraiment pas si terrible. « De toute manière, mon service est terminé dans cinq minutes. Je vous verrai demain ! Salut ! » Il agita la main avant de détaler par la porte ne voulant rien de plus que de rentrer chez lui et dormir.

« Je n'aime pas ça Hotch », déclara Morgan, semblant assez furieux pour tuer quelqu'un. » Faire semblant de se battre peut donner des bleus, mais ils ne devraient pas avoir _cette_ forme », gronda-t-il, se sentant protecteur envers le gamin, pas parce qu'il avait le béguin, mais parce qu'il semblait si délicat et doux. Il ne voyait en aucun cas, Reid s'amuser à se battre de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque voudrait tourmenter mon bébé? Il est tellement adorable », renifla Garcia avec les yeux larmoyants, l'appelant pour ce que c'était vraiment.

« Il n'émet pas vraiment une impression de virilité », fit remarquer Rossi. »Les mâles Alphas agressifs n'aiment pas ça et font de leur mieux pour l'éliminer. »

« Eh, bien, pas tant que je serai ici ! », annonça Garcia. »Si je vois qui que ce soit le regarder de travers demain, leur tête va rencontrer mon sac et un compte en banque en ruine », promit-elle.

« Garcia, je ne vais pas te faire arrêter pour agression d'un agent de police. J'en parlerai au Chef dès la première heure. Aussi, avant qu'on ne vérifie l'école d'art, on va donner le profile qu'on a pour l'instant aux officiers », intervint Hotch.

« On n'a pas tant que ça pourtant », remarqua Prentiss.

« Je sais, mais ils verront ce que nous avons utile. C'est plus que ce avec quoi ils ont débuté. Arrêtons-nous pour cette nuit et retournons à l'hôtel. » Tandis que le groupe de profileurs commençait à sortir, Rossi tira sur la manche de Hotch afin de le retenir, les laissant seuls.

« Hotch, au sujet de Reid... », commença Rossi.

« J'ai déjà dit à Garcia que je parlerai au Chef Marco demain », lui assura Hotch, pensant que l'autre était inquiet de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça », lui dit Rossi. »Pense-tu qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'autre à son sujet ? Du genre, peut-être qu'il cache quelque chose ? »

« Comme quoi ? Que c'est un génie ? », marmonna Hotch d'un ton sarcastique. »Franchement, Dave, il pense que la Terre est plate. »

« Et pourtant, il a été capable de définir nos caractères assez bien que pour deviner nos boissons favorites », finit Rossi, sortant de la pièce et laissant un Hotch pensif cogiter sur sa déclaration .


	4. Chapitre 4

**Traducteur:** Enfin le chapitre! Graah, je vous jure que mon ordinateur fait tout pour que je ne réussisse pas à poster mes chapitres à temps! Enfin, bon. Heureusement, il n'est pas trop en retard.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne fais que traduire donc l'histoire n'est pas à moi et les personnages n'ont plus (certains appartiennent à euh...ceux qui ont créé Criminal Minds et d'autres sont à TimelessTears; vous savez lesquels).

Merci aux reviewers! Continuez ça fait du bien ; ) Et à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et/ou qui me suivent!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Laisse s'échapper ta génialité.**

« Chef Marco, pourriez-vous m'accorder avoir un instant ? », s'enquit Hotch se tenant dans l'embrasure du bureau de l'homme aux premières lueurs du jour, tel qu'il l'avait promis la veille.

« Bien sûr, entrez et prenez un siège. Est-ce au sujet de l'affaire ? », demanda James, fronçant des sourcils quand celui à la chevelure sombre ferma la porte et s'assit avec une attitude qui dit au Chef qu'il devrait se préparer pour quelque chose de déplaisant.

« Non. Mon équipe va en fait annoncer ce que nous savons, aujourd'hui, donc, j'ai besoin que vous leur fassiez savoir qu'ils doivent être en salle de conférence aux environs de 10h. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait », acquiesça James, toujours méfiant par rapport à la tension de Hotch. »C'est tout ? »

« Non », admit l'autre. »C'est à propos de Reid... »

« Oh, pitié », maugréa Marco. »Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? A trébuché et fait tomber un de vos gars ? A renversé du café sur quelqu'un ? S'il parle trop, dites lui simplement de fermer son clapet. Mon Dieu ! Il n'a pas touché aux preuves quand même ? », paniqua James. »Il semble les laisser en bon état la plupart du temps, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il va dessiner des smileys sur les visages de certaines victimes pour les rendre 'heureuses'. S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas qu'il a fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide »,dit le fier homme dans ce une voix aurait pu être considérée comme suppliante.

« Non », rassura Hotch, se demandant secrètement ce qu'avait fait Reid par le passé pour récolter ce genre de réaction du Chef de Police. »Reid a fait un excellent travail jusqu'ici. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? », interrogea le Chef, relâchant un soupir de soulagement.

« Mon collègue a découvert un bleu sur le poignet de Reid ça avait la forme d'une main. Après l'avoir questionné, on a découvert que certains officiers 's'amusaient' avec lui », raconta Hotch d'une voix glacée montrant son mécontentement devant leur découverte.

« Encore ? Bordel, merci de me l'avoir fait savoir, agent Hotchner », grogna le Chef, son visage devenant rouge de rage et d'embarras.

« Vous connaissez les coupables ? », s'enquit Hotch d'un ton léger mais Marco pouvait sentir la désapprobation se cachant derrière.

« Oui. Je les ai prévenus encore et encore de laisser ce garçon en paix. Je pensais que si les menaçais de suspension, ils comprendraient le message. Je suppose que non », marmonna l'homme solidement bâti tandis qu'il attrapait son téléphone et composait un numéro. »Clara ? Oui, envoyez Jones, Patrick et Hasting dans mon bureau aussi vite que possible. Dites leur qu'ils feraient mieux de se grouiller par ici ou ils vont être virés ! » Il referma le téléphone en le faisant claquer avant que Clara puisse répondre.

« Vous allez les renvoyer ? », interrogea Hotch, un sourcil relevé d'étonnement devant la dure punition. Il pensait que les officiers devaient être punis, mais les renvoyer sembait quelque peu exagéré.

« Non, mais la menace va les faire suer. Ils vont être suspendus et ils ne seront pas de retour au poste avant qu'ils ne passent un séminaire de gestion de la colère et d'anti-agressivité. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, Agent Hotchner, j'aimerai remettre mes officiers à leurs places sans audience », le congédia le Chef, ne se souciant même pas que Hotch soit d'un rang plus élevé en tant qu'agent du FBI.

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Hotch, ne sachant que trop bien l'effet de devoir discipliner l'un des siens. Au moment où il entra dans le hall, il vit trois grands officiers marcher à grands pas jusqu'au bureau du Chef. Ralentissant les siens, il ne dépassa l'office que de quelques mètres quand ils eurent fermé la porte et ne peut retenir son petit sourire satisfait devant le rugissement étouffé par la porte en bois, pourtant assez clairement entendu de tous dans les environs. Retournant à la salle de conférence, il cligna des yeux en voyant Rossi et Morgan, l'un et l'autre en train d'attendre dans le couloir, leurs visages graves.

« Alors ? », pressa Rossi lorsqu'il devint clair que Hotch n'allait pas répondre volontairement.

« Justice est faite », leur déclara ce dernier stoïquement cependant, le pétillement de ses yeux trahit son contentement. Morgan relâcha un grand sourire et les coins de la bouche de Rossi se levèrent en un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu en es sûr ? », interrogea Rossi juste au cas où.

« Oui. J'ai bien peur que trois officiers ne pourront se libérer pour le débriefing aujourd'hui », leur annonça Hotch, secouant la tête comme s'il plaignait cette perte mais les deux autres savaient ce qu'il en était vraiment.

« On peux avoir des noms ? », demanda Morgan, grognant à moitié. Il arrivait toujours à voir le bleu sur ce poignet fin et délicat dans son esprit et y penser simplement le rendait de nouveau furieux.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler », le prévint Hotch gravement en s'avançant vers la salle de conférence où Reid et les filles s'assuraient que tout était prêt pour le compte-rendu.

« Mais », lança-t-il par dessus son épaule. »Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Reid de vous parler de ses 'amis'. »

La réponse fit Morgan froncer des sourcils tandis que Rossi lâcha un petit rire avant d'également s'avancer dans la pièce. Est-ce que Reid lui dirait le nom de ses tourmenteurs ? La plupart des enfants- et des adultes- refusait de nommer leurs bourreaux pour diverses raisons : embarras, menaces, peur... la liste pouvait s'étirer longtemps.

_Mais Reid ne voit pas ça comme des brimades_, pensa-t-il avant de donner un sourire sauvage comme l'apparition lui vint. _Il pense qu'ils ne font que jouer, donc il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes à ce qu'il donne des noms._

Cette pensée en tête, il rejoignit les autres dans la pièce pour voir que, à l'exception des photos des victimes sur le tableau, tout était apprêté pour le débriefing. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la ronde, il vit Reid et Garcia près de la cafetière et s'approcha d'eux.

« Alors après, je lui ai flanqué un coup sur le haut de la tête avec mon sac ! », entendit-il Garcia raconter au garçon fièrement.

« C'est pas vrai ! », haleta Reid, visiblement ravi de son histoire. »Et tu as eu des problèmes ? Pas qu'il ne méritait absolument pas ça », questionna-t-il, lui offrant un regard si inquiet que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de lui faire un bisou pour le faire partir et lui donner autant de sucre qu'il faudrait pour le rendre de nouveau heureux.

« Evidemment que je n'ai pas eu de problème, chéri-chou ! Je _connais_ du monde », le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de remarquer Morgan se tenant à proximité. »Hé, salut délicieuse créature. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais morte et montée au paradis. A présent, je vois que je suis bien vivante et qu'on a amené le paradis jusqu'à moi », blagua-t-elle, utilisant l'une des nombreuses phrases d'accroche qu'elle avait recherchées sur Internet pour s'amuser.

« Si j'avais une étoile à chacune des fois que tu illumines ma journée, j'aurais une galaxie dans la main », la salua-t-il en retour avec un sourire charmeur. »Hey, Beau Gosse » Il hocha la tête vers Reid.

« Coucou, ! », répondit Reid avec entrain avant d'avaler une gorgée de café, essayant d'ignorer la contrariété monter au fond de lui devant le surnom. Vraiment, Beau Gosse ? Il n'aurait rien pu trouver d'autre d'un peu moins humiliant ? _Mais après tout,_ pensa Reid, _j'ai bien fait en sorte que mon image soit belle, donc je suppose que je ne peux le reprocher qu'à moi-même._ Tout de même, pour le dire franchement, quel embarras.

« Alors, est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? », gloussa-t-il de revanche pour le commentaire 'Beau Gosse' et obtint une immense satisfaction à les voir tous les deux devenir rouges et bégayer.

« Non, on ne flirte que pour s'amuser, essayer des répliques pour emballer l'un sur l'autre ce genre de choses », réussit finalement à sortir Morgan, Garcia hochant la tête d'approbation.

« ça à l'air marrant ! Laissez-moi essayer ! », s'exclama-t-il, surexcité, avant de fermer ses yeux dans une fausse concentration. L'équipe toute entière était maintenant en train d'écouter la conversation et était curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il trouverait.

« N'est-il pas la chose la plus mignonne depuis les bébés pandas ? », murmura Garcia à Morgan pendant qu'elle prenait discrètement des photos de Reid avec son téléphone portable.

« Désolé mama, mais mes goûts vont vers une autre direction; une direction complètement différente », lui déclara-t-il sérieusement.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as dragué le premier jour ? », interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux et un clin d'oeil en faisant un léger claquement avec sa langue.

« N'allez-vous jamais laisser tomber ça ? », maugréa Morgan. »Je n'avais pas vu son visage ! Comment étais-je supposé savoir- »

« Ah-ha ! J'ai trouvé ! », s'écria Reid avec enthousiasme alors que ses yeux se rouvraient tout d'un coup. Regardant Garcia, il lui donna un sourire si rayonnant qu'elle se sentit fondre.

« Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas un cœur de trop ? Le mien semble avoir été volé », dit-il, un léger rougissement s'assortissant avec son sourire et Garcia jurerait sur tout son matériel électronique que des étincelles et des roses étaient apparues autour de lui.

« Awwweeee », s'extasièrent toutes les filles devant la scène attandrissante.

« Ugh », marmonnèrent Morgan, Rossi et Hotch dans leurs barbes.

« Hé !» Garcia tapa sur le bras de Morgan. »C'était vraiment adorable ! » Ils commencèrent à se chamailler l'un avec l'autre tandis que Reid se versait une autre tasse de café. Laissant leurs voix se fondre dans le décor, ses yeux se baladèrent autour de la salle. Sans même le réaliser, il verrouilla ses globes oculaires avec ceux de Rossi et brusquement, il eut l'impression d'être une proie à l'affût d'un prédateur comme s'il était une sorte d'animal. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre... Savait-il quoi que ce soit ? Etait-il en train de rassembler les pièces du puzzle ? Attendait-il qu'il commette une erreur et de la lui présenter ?

« Beau Gosse ? Tu es là ? » Le mèneraient-ils devant le Chef et se confesser ?

« Sucre d'orge ? » Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça quand même ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il retenait des informations. Enfin, si, mais pas pour l'affaire ! Alors ils ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter pour obstruction à la justice.

« Reid ? Allez, mec, réveille-toi. »

Mais et si le Chef le virait dans un accès de rage ? Non, ce ne serait pas juste. Il faisait son travail, ils ne pouvaient pas le virer...

« Reid ! »

Haha, ne serait-ce pas drôle à expliquer aux gens ? Salut, je suis Spencer Reid et on m'a renvoyé de mon travail précédent parce que j'agissais stupidement au lieu de dire à tout le monde que j'ai un QI de 187, peux lire 20 000 par minute et me rappelle de tout ce que je lis. Ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris quand j'ai confessé et maintenant, je suis un clochard au bord de la rue qui fait des tours de magie pour des billets et des piécettes. Ai-je mentionné être un génie ? Ha, ha...

« REID ! »

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Morgan crier et sortit de ses pensées angoissantes pour voir Garcia et Morgan, l'un et l'autre, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« ça va, chou à la crème ? On a déjà appelé ton nom au moins trois fois », s'inquiéta Garcia, son visage reflétant ses émotions, le faisant se sentir coupable.

« Désolé ! J'étais juste en train d'imaginer comment sonnerait ma Chanson du Café si je la chantais en version heavy metal », débita-t-il à toute allure. »J'aime le café ! C'est le meilleur ! Bien noir ! Wouf ! Wouf ! », grogna-t-il d'une voix profonde.

« Il y a des chiens qui aboient dans le heavy metal ? », interrogea Garcia u instant plus tard.

« Je pense ? », répondit Reid avec un haussement d'épaules avant d'avaler sa tasse de café.

« Continue simplement à chanter légèrement faux. S'il te plaît », supplia Morgan.

« Vous n'avez pas aimé ? », questionna Reid, faisant la moue la plus pitoyable que Morgan ait jamais vue sur le visage d'un homme adulte. Comment ce gamin réussissait-il à faire ça ? Ça ne devrait pas être possible.

« Nan, il me semble juste que le monde du metal ne soit pas prêt pour toi. » _Il ne sera_ _jamais prêt pour toi_, pensa Morgan avant de décider qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il change de sujet. A la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient avec celui-ci, il aurait mal à la tête d'ici la fin de l'heure. »De toute manière, je voulais te parler de tes amis », commença Morgan en s'adressant au garçon maigrichon qui se versait une autre tasse du délicieux breuvage.

« Quels amis ? J'en ai des tonnes », déclara Reid, un sourire au lèvres. Il ne regardait plus en direction de Morgan ou de Garcia, mais vers le tableau à l'autre bout de la pièce où JJ avait accroché les photos des victimes. C'était bizarre. Leurs poses lui semblaient tellement familières. Les avait-il déjà vues auparavant ? Ou était-il en train d'halluciner ?

« Les amis dont tu m'as parlé, hier soir. Tu sais, ceux qui aiment s'amuser à se bousculer ? Eh ben, il se trouve que j'aime bien bousculer, moi aussi. Tu pourrais me donner leurs noms ? Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, eux et moi », termina Morgan, partageant un regard sournois avec Garcia qui brûlait d'obtenir leurs noms pour qu'elle puisse ruiner leurs cyber-vie au delà de tout espoir.

« Hmm ? Oh, Officiers Jones, Patrick et Hasting », leur énonça Reid distraitement, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les photographies.

_Depuis cet endroit, on dirait presque..._

De tout son temps passé au lycée, Reid n'avait jamais eu de mal que dans deux classes. L'une était l'Education Physique- il n'était pas fait pour ça et que tous les autres fassent deux fois sa taille n'aidait pas sa confiance en lui. L'autre classe dans laquelle il avait eu de la peine était l'Art. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment certaines peintures (des créations abstraites pour la plupart) pouvaient être considérées des œuvres d'art, il n'appréciait pas non plus les interprétations libres que la plupart avaient. Il aimait lorsqu'un problème ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule solution c'était la raison pour laquelle il était si fort en maths et en sciences.

Quand même, il n'aimait pas être désavantagé alors, quand il était à l'Université de Las Vegas, il décida de choisir une classe d'Histoire de l'Art pour étendre ses connaissances et , il l'espérait, il comprendrait un peu mieux. Le premier jour, on leur donna un livre de près de 2000 pages qui avait de l'art datant des temps de la Préhistoire jusqu'à nos jours. Il y avait des dates, de l'histoire importante sur l'artiste et la période ainsi que le milieu qu'ils utilisaient. Le bouquin prenait également l'espace d'expliquer pourquoi l'artiste avait créé cette œuvre et sa signification.

Reid l'avait adoré. Il finit ce livre en une semaine, mais puisqu'il devait garder les apparences, il se força à réussir le cours avec une note à peine passable. C'était douloureux mais, cela en valait la peine de lire toutes ces informations, étudier toutes ces peintures, et enfin comprendre pourquoi toutes ces créations étaient tellement importantes aux yeux des gens. Il se demanda si c'était étrange de penser à l'art en fixant les victimes.

_Les poses, les fleurs, le sourire, le corsage, la boucle d'oreille perlée, la robe et le cœur..._

…_le papillon._

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent alors que tout prenait enfin un sens pour lui. Une faible inspiration s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son gobelet en mousse toujours plein de café s'écrasait sur le sol. Des informations qu'il avait lues si longtemps auparavant lui revinrent au galop, murmurant des vérités apaisantes au creux de son oreille.

Il entendit Morgan et Garcia crier d'inquiétude mais leurs appels semblaient tellement lointains. Lentement, il s'avança vers le tableau, ses yeux ne le quittant jamais pendant qu'il passait devant une Emily soucieuse. Bientôt, il se tenait en face de celui-ci, fixant les victimes sans, ne serait-ce que cligner des paupières.

« Reid ? », entendit-il Hotch questionner de derrière lui et il savait que tous les profileurs s'étaient déplacés juste dans son dos stupeur et inquiétude débordant sur leurs actions.

Il devrait s'arrêter maintenant, le prévint quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce sentiment le même qui l'avait possédé quand il avait rectifié la carte, il était de retour et plus puissant que jamais. Il ne le laissait pas se cacher derrière sa façade et pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas.

« Ophélia », lâcha-t-il d'une voix fantomatique à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Quoi ? », demandèrent certains , confus, mais Reid n'écoutait pas. Son esprit était occupé à réfléchir à toutes les informations dont il pouvait se rappeler afin d'aider à exprimer ce qu'il voyait.

« _Ophélia_ est une peinture faite par John Everett Millais entre 1851 et 1852. Elle représente la mort du personnage Ophélia du _Hamlet_ de Shakespeare. A ce jour, il y a encore de la discussion sur si elle est tombée ou non dans la rivière mais la plupart est d'accord que c'était un suicide », laissa-t-il échapper alors que l'adrénaline montait dans ses veines et il prit un feutre et commença à écrire des notes sous la photo. »A ce temps-là, ce n'était pas une peinture très populaire mais c'est devenu graduellement apprécié pour sa beauté. Aujourd'hui, elle vaut même 30 million de pounds. Non seulement ça, mais Millais s'est également assuré d'inclure des coquelicots dans les fleurs sauvages entourant Ophélia. Ils représentent- »

« Le sommeil et la mort », interrompit Rossi.

« Exactement ! », s'exclama Reid, tout excité, en passant à la fille suivante. »Ensuite vient _La Joconde_ de Léonardo Da Vinci. Il l'a débutée en 1503 et l'a terminée en 1519. Elle est considérée la peinture la plus célèbre au monde. Saviez-vous que pendant longtemps, personne ne connaissait son identité ? C'est seulement récemment que des historiens ont découvert que c'était Lisa Gherardini, une épouse d'un de ses amis. Une autre raison por laquelle cette œuvre capture l'attention de ses visiteurs est l'ambiguïté dans son expression. Des admirateurs aux yeux perçants ont même remarqué que l'arrière-plan à sa droite et à sa gauche ne correspond pas correctement. C'est probablement pourquoi le suspect s'est assuré que la victime soit assise à cet arrêt de bus en particulier. Regardez derrière elle: il y a un panneau d'affichage qui se lève lentement qui a été déchiré en deux. Voyez comme ça montre une publicité d'un côté et une différente du côté opposé. Ça explique aussi la raison pour laquelle il lui a donné un sourire et a rasé ses sourcils ce sont tous les deux des détails très importants dans la vraie peinture », ne s'arrêta-t-il de parler et sauta à la troisième victime avant que quiconque ait pu ne serait-ce que respirer.

« Celle-ci est, en réalité, la plus hors de son contexte, mais il m'a laissé assez d'indices pour trouver quelle toile il copiait », lectura Reid avec une telle voix l'équipe se demanda si c'était le même garçon joyeux et tête en l'air qu'ils avaient appris à connaître ces derniers jours. »Il cherchait à reproduire _Un bar aux Folies-Bergères_ d'Edouard Manet. C'est considéré son dernier grand travail. La vraie peinture a une jeune femme s'occupant d'un bar aux Folies-Bergères à Paris. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi de déposer la victime devant la taverne Barmaid au coin des rues portant le même nom que la boîte de nuit. Ça explique aussi pourquoi il s'est assuré qu'elle porte un corsage et un collier- la femme de la peinture les a et il y a également de nombreuses bouteilles de vin vertes à la portée de sa main. C'est pour cette raison que des éclats verts ont été retrouvés incrustés dans Mia Bard il se tenait au thème. Honnêtement, le suspect n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à celle-ci. Il ne lui a pas donné autant de détails que les autres. Je me demande s'il s'en est lassé ? », questionna Reid en inscrivant les faits.

S'il avait pris la peine de se retourner, il aurait vu les bouches grandes ouvertes sous le choc et l'incrédulité de Morgan, Emily, JJ et Garcia. Les sourcils de Hotch se rejoignaient en une féroce expression devant la tournure des évènements et Rossi -ce salop- arborait un petit air suffisant que seul lui pouvait faire.

« Je te l'avais dit », marmonna-t-il à Hotch et fut récompensé d'un regard perçant qui disait clairement 'ferme-là avant que je te vire'. Riant doucement, il se tut mais ne le fit que parce que Reid était passé à la quatrième victime.

« Perle Revmere avait la malheureuse ironie de partager le même prénom avec la toile que le suspect avait choisi pour elle. Ça s'appelle _La jeune fille à la perle_ et ça a été peint par Johannes Vermeer dans l'année 1665. Peu de choses sont connues à son propos, mais elle a été appelée la Joconde du Nord. La fille sur le portrait est Hollandaise et elle porte un bonnet traditionnel que les femmes mettaient pendant cette période pour protéger leur chevelure du froid et de la chaleur selon la saison. Vermeer la peinte avec une boucle d'oreille perlée- c'était en réalité la pièce centrale de l'oeuvre. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle on a enfoncé des perles au fond de la gorge de Perle Revmere. » Reid fit une légère grimace à cette mention, mais étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois durant sa tirade, personne ne le remarqua.

Ils avaient toujours du mal à se rendre compte que toutes ces informations venaient d'un garçon qui avait demandé la veille pourquoi les scientifiques pensaient que la Terre était ronde.

« Sari Dowft était sensée représenter _Les deux Frida_ de Frida Kahlo. Elle a été réalisée en 1939 et on croit que ça illustre son trouble émotionnel après son divorce. Elle peignait souvent pour communiquer se sentiments. Dans celle-ci en particulier, elle s'est peinte ainsi qu'un double, toutes les deux habillées de robes traditionnelles espagnoles. La Frida en blanc a le cœur retiré et tient une paire de ciseaux. L'autre Frida a le cœur et elles sont connectées par une veine qui a été tranchée par les ciseaux.

« Qu'en est-il du papillon ? », s'enquit Hotch, curieux de voir quelle serait la réponse du garçon.

« Le papillon ? C'est beaucoup plus dur de le définir... », laissa traîner Reid en y réfléchissant profondément.

« C'est dur de dire ce qu'un papillon peut représenter pour quelqu'un à cause des si nombreuses significations qu'il possède. Certaines cultures voient les papillons comme un symbole de vie d'autres les considèrent comme des présages de mort. En grec, le mot Papillon signifie 'esprit' ou 'âme'. Dans ce cas-ci, toutefois, je pense que le suspect voulait que le papillon incarne la renaissance. Ce n'est pas une signification très connue couramment mais des cultures celtiques et plus âgées considéraient le papillon comme un symbole de renaissance. Ça correspondrait: essentiellement, le suspect est en train de recréer les toiles. Leur donne un nouveau souffle de vie de ses propres mains », termina Reid puis il prit une grande inspiration alors qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Il adorait résoudre des énigmes intéressantes comme celle-ci.

« Tandis que tout cela est très éducatif », le sortit de sa joie une voix légèrement sarcastique. »Cela me laisse indubitablement avec une question », finit Rossi et Reid pouvait tout à coup sentir leurs regards lui transpercer l'arrière de sa tête. Ce fut la même clarté soudaine qui l'avait aidé à résoudre ce crime qui lui donna la perspicacité de réaliser qu'il était foutu au delà de tout espoir.

Par la cravate de travers d'Einstein ! A quoi avait-il pensé ?

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? », interrogea Rossi comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Reid ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs visages et il ne voulait certainement pas expliquer. Mais pour une quelconque raison, il était inhabituellement courageux ce jour-là et se retrouva à se préparer à leur faire face.

Posant le feutre, il se tourna lentement pour les regarder. Dans son état apeuré, il confondit leur choc et inquiétude devant sa forme pâle et tremblotante pour de la colère.

« Um, je suis secrètement un fou d'art ? », croassa-t-il après un moment de transpiration nerveuse.

« Ah, tu l'es ? », demanda Rossi avec un sourcil relevé devant le mensonge évident.

« Ouuiiiii » Reid étira le mot pendant qu'il réussissait d'une manière ou d'une autre à éviter tous les profileurs. »Je les connais tous de Van Gogh à Pollock ! Ha ha. Faut les aimer, les artistes avec toute leur peinture et poterie et... peinture. Oh, regardez-moi l'heure ! Je dois y aller et prendre mes, mes... congés payés ! Oui ! Je suis attendu pour des vacances à l'improviste. A plus tard les gars, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien ! Salut ! », répliqua-t-il à toute vitesse alors qu'il s'enfuyait pratiquement hors de la pièce.

Le groupe du BAU se regardèrent juste dans le silence.

Puis, un bang fut entendu dans le couloir suivi d'un « Ouch, ! Stupide mur, pourquoi t'es toujours dans mon chemin ? » étouffé.

« As-tu trébuché de nouveau, Reid ? », lança Rossi, son amusement clair pour les autres.

« Quoi ? Non, Bien sûr que non ! Je _voulais_ rentrer dans ce mur », renifla Reid après un instant de grognements. L'équipe écouta, plusieurs d'entre eux grimaçant d'empathie comme ils entendaient quelques gémissements de douleurs en plus puisque le garçon descendait le long de l'allée, rencontrant d'autres objets inanimés décidés à l'envoyer au tapis.

« Ce môme est une catastrophe ambulante », commenta Rossi.

« Oublie ça », déclara Morgan. »Je veux savoir comment il a été capable de déblatérer tout ça ! Je pense qu'il vient juste de résoudre cette affaire. »

« On s'en inquiétera plus tard », interrompit Hotch, prenant la relève. »Garcia, utilise un moteur de recherche et sors-moi les peintures dont il parlait. »

« Je suis déjà sur le coup », lui annonça-t-elle, tapant sur les touches de son clavier à une vitesse quasi inhumaine. Lorsque la première toile chargea, elle laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Garcia ? », s'enquit Morgan en effarement, déjà à ses côtés.

« Je pense que Reid avait raison. Cette peinture est le portrait craché de cette fille là-haut », chuchota-t-elle théâtralement. La curiosité l'emportant, le groupe se rassembla tout autour et regarda Garcia sortir les photographies des œuvres afin de les comparer aux victimes.

« Il me semble qu'il est raisonnable de dire que le jeune Reid nous a offert une belle avancée », siffla Rossi, impressionné.

« Ça correspond également avec l'Ecole des Beaux Arts du Nevada étant notre point central », fit remarquer JJ, leur rappelant à tous la carte abandonnée.

« JJ a raison. Une fois qu'on a terminé de débriefer les agents sur ce que nous savons, nous allons aller jusqu'à l'école et poses quelques questions », décida Hotch. Les choses étaient bien plus compréhensibles à présent qu'ils avaient une plus grande vue d'ensemble.

« Toutes les informations ? », lui demanda Emily. « Même les trucs que Reid vient de nous donner ? »

« Oui », déclara-t-il après un instant de mûre réflexion.

« Quoi ? Mais Hotch, il n'est pas un profileur je veux dire, sa théorie semble plausible mais... », parla Emily avec hésitation. »Mais regarde à sa manière de penser des deux derniers jours pas vraiment le plus futé du lot. » Elle détestait l'admettre puisqu'elle adorait réellement Reid, cependant,elle n'allait pas laisser l'affaire suivre ses idées sans même une vérification.

« Emily, regarde les ressemblances entre ces toiles et nos victimes ce n'est pas une coïncidence », s'immisça Rossi, gagnant son attention. »Quant à son intellect, quand tu étais plus jeune, combien de fois as-tu dû aller à une quelconque fête extravagante pour ta mère et prétendre aimer ça ? », la questionna-t-il.

« Ugh. Je vous jure, j'avais l'impression que c'était tous les deux jours ! Je détestais ces trucs ! » Elle grimaça devant les mauvais souvenirs. »Je devais toujours avoir un sourire scotché au visage et faire comme si je m'y amusais. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Reid ? »

« Peut-être que Reid n'est pas aussi stupide que tout le monde le pense. En fait, je commence à penser qu'il est bien plus intelligent qu'il n'est prêt à le confirmer », admit Rossi.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu répondre, une foule d'officiers de police entra pour le débriefing. Au devant se trouvait le Chef Marco qui s'approcha rapidement de l'équipe.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut m'expliquer pourquoi Reid vient de débouler dans mon bureau en demandant des congés ? Il avait l'air assez troublé », les interrogea James, l'inquiétude visible sur sa figure. »Personne ne l'embêtait, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis déjà occupé des trois comparses principaux; je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait encore. »

« Non », répondit Hotch sans heurt. »Il n'était pas en train d'être brutalisé je pense qu'il était simplement embarrassé quand l'Agent Morgan lui a dit de ne pas chanter ses chansons dans le style heavy metal. » En entendant cela, la tension dans le corps du Chef s'évapora et il laissa s'échapper un soupir soulagé.

« Ah, d'accord », rigola-t-il. »Désolé à propos de ça je lui ai dit encore et encore que chanter n'est pas très professionnel, mais je dois admettre qu'on s'attache à ses chansons– même si ce n'est que la même ligne à répétition avec le mot 'ouais' balancé dedans quelques fois. Mais oui, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne les chantera dans chaque genre de musique allant de country à opera si vous le laissez faire. Je suis surpris tout de même on lui a demandé d'arrêter auparavant et il ne s'est jamais vexé. Précisément, comment lui avez-vous dit de stopper, Agent Morgan ? », interrogea le Chef, le regardant suspicieusement. Il semblait être le type exact qui pousserait Reid contre un mur simplement parce qu'il en avait envie.

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas pourquoi il s'est enfui, tout affolé ! », coupa rapidement Garcia, voyant à quel point s'était raidi Morgan devant l'accusation voilée. « C'était ma faute, monsieur. J'ai pensé qu'il était tellement adorable à chanter son petit air qu'il fallait juste que je lui donne un câlin ! Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y soit attendu alors, il était légèrement choqué. Dites-lui que je suis désolée ? », mentit-elle en offrant à l'homme une petite moue.

« Eh ? C'est tout ? », s'enquit le Chef et il les vit tous hocher la tête en accord. »Je vois. En y réfléchissant, il n'aime pas tellement qu'on lui fasse des câlins. En vérité, la seule personne à qui je l'ai vu en donner un volontairement est Jones et il me semble que c'était juste pour l'ennuyer », se marmonna-t-il et des sourires rapides furent échangés parmi les membres de l'équipe à l'entente de l'information.

« Où est Reid maintenant ? », demanda JJ, voulant savoir s'il allait bien.

« Je lui ai déjà donné la matinée de congé. Je lui presque accordé toute la journée mais ça ne serait pas juste envers tous les autres », admit Marco. »Je pensais qu'il était encore brutalisé et il n'arrêtait pas de foncer dans tellement d'objets que j'ai supposé que ce serait mieux de lui donner quelques heures pour se calmer », leur dit James d'un air légèrement penaud.

« Dans combien de choses est-il rentré ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Rossi. Jamais, durant sa vie entière, n'avait-il vu une personne aussi maladroite que Reid.

« Sur le chemin dehors, il a couru dans la porte en verre. Deux fois », déclara le Chef, impassible. »Assez à ce sujet cependant, vous êtes prêts à nous donner ce que vous avez trouvé jusqu'ici ? » Son attitude devint sérieuse et cela leur fit se rappeler qu'ils avaient un tueur en série à attraper et qu'ils devraient probablement se concentrer dessus avant quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Oui », dit Hotch avant de lever la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous. »Ecoutez-moi, tout le monde. Ce que nous allons dire est de la plus haute importance, donc je vous en prie, soyez attentifs. Le suspect est un maniaque du contrôle, limite obsessionnel... », débuta-t-il alors que les officiers commençaient à prendre note.

* * *

Reid était, en réalité, toujours dans le commissariat. Il était bien parti, ce fut seulement lorsqu'il arriva à l'arrêt de bus qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris le bus et que ledit bus ne viendrait pas avant un bon moment. Vaincu, il retourna au bureau et, aussi furtivement qu'il le pouvait, essaya de se faufiler dan son espace de travail. Il mourut presque de soulagement quand il réalisa que tous les officiers étaient au meeting. Les secrétaires étaient toujours au travail, mais quelques rapides paroles indistinctes disant qu'il avait du boulot les firent le laisser tranquille.

En ce moment-là, il se cachait sous son bureau. C'était assez étroit mais il avait réussi à rentrer dedans. Et pour le signaler au passage, il faisait son boulot. C'est juste qu'il le faisait en-dessous de son bureau. Si quiconque le trouvait là, il dirait simplement qu'il jouait à cache-cache ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Ils y croiraient.

Enfin, tout le monde excepté le BAU.

Cette seule pensée le mit dans un état de panique une fois de plus. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Il ne voulait pas perdre son job, mais il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas gober son excuse. Mon Dieu, sa vie était ruinée et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer sa stupide grande bouche. Il y avait d'autres moyens de leur donner les infos subtiles directives, notes anonymes, faux compte email, mais non ! Il devait faire le malin !

Sa vision se brouilla et il réalisa que pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux jours, il était en train de chialer comme un gamin.

Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas de joie c'était pour la sécurité qui lui serait forcément arrachée. C'était pour les regards sur les visages de ses amis quand ils découvriraient qu'il était un imposteur.

Il ne voulait pas faire face au monde alors il se cachait sous son bureau et sanglotait doucement comme un enfant. Il fit juste une tentative d'être silencieux quand il entendit le bruyant tonnerre des pas comme les officiers quittaient le meeting et rejoignaient leurs voitures. Il supposait que le Chef Marco avait insisté sur le fait d'aller à l'école avec le BAU pour trouver le tueur. Bien. Il ne voulait voir aucun d'entre eux en ce moment.

L'instant que ça devint de nouveau calme, il laissa s'échapper ses reniflements silencieux et essuya ses joues. Assurément, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, si ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils ne diraient rien à Marco. Non, bien sûr qu'il le diraient ça n'irait pas de ne pas le faire. Des années et des années de tourmentes lui revinrent en mémoire et aussi loin qu'il s'en souciait, il serait battu jusqu'à deux doigts de la mort au moment où ils découvriraient à quel point il était intelligent. Les gosses le faisaient au lycée, pourquoi les adultes agiraient-ils différemment ? La simple pensée le fit pleurer plus intensément et il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était à son bureau avant qu'une voix appela

« Beau Gosse ? »

Il se figea. Qu'est-ce que Morgan faisait ici ? Il devrait être avec les autres descendant jusqu'à l'école ! Pourquoi était-il toujours au commissariat ? Pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois ce jour-là, il commença à paniquer en silence.

« Allez Beau Gosse, je sais que tu es là. Les secrétaires m'ont dit que tu étais de retour ici. »

Inconsciemment, Spencer se pressa plus loin dans le coin de son bureau, espérant que Morgan partirait juste. Ça n'allait pas arriver à la place, l'agent s'accroupit et son cœur se brisa à la vue du grand homme recroquevillé dans ce coin minuscule, les yeux brillants de larmes et arborant une crainte que Morgan était habitué à voir sur les enfants abusés. Qu'avait traversé le gamin pour obtenir un tel regard ?

« Oh Beau Gosse », s'attrista Morgan en secouant doucement de la tête. »Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire tout là-bas ? »

« J-jouer à cache-cache », hoqueta Reid, s'essuyant les yeux et essayant de son mieux de garder son masque.

« C'est vrai ça ? », demanda gentiment Morgan même s'ils savaient tous deux que c'était un mensonge.

« Bien sûr. Sinon, pourquoi serai-je sous une table ? Et vous ? Ne devriez-vous pas être avec les autres à attraper le méchant ? »

« Nan. Hotch, Prentiss, JJ et Rossi y vont avec la majorité des policiers. Marco veut vraiment que ce soit derrière les barreaux », déclara-t-il à Reid alors qu'il pensait à l'expression enthousiaste que l'homme portait quand Hotch l'avait informé à propos de l'école d'art. »Je sais qu'on va attraper ce sale type on le réussit toujours. Honnêtement, je m'inquiète plus pour autre chose. »

« Quoi ? », s'enquit Reid, curieux.

« Toi », lui dit Morgan.

« M-moi ? », bégaya-t-il de surprise.

« Ouais. La manière dont tu t'es précipité dehors ce matin m'a inquiété. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Au début, on a cru que tu étais parti mais une des secrétaires rapporté que tu avais pris le bus pour aller au travail et que tu étais revenu quelques minutes après que tu sois parti », l'informa Morgan.

« Le bus n'était pas là alors je ne pouvais aller nulle part », marmonna Reid, rougissant de son erreur.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu partir ? Sommes-nous aussi effrayants ? », blagua Morgan, s'installant confortablement lorsqu'il réalisa que Reid n'allait pas bouger de si tôt.

« Je ne voulais pas vous voir. Aucun de vous », admit Reid d'une petite voix nerveuse.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea Morgan une nouvelle fois et Reid avait le sentiment que l'homme répéterait cette question jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse.

« Parce que vous allez me haïr », murmura Reid si doucement que Morgan n'entendit qu'un son étouffé.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas saisi celle-là. Repasse là moi encore une fois », insista Morgan, espérant que Reid réponde.

Il le fit, cependant, ce n'était pas ce que voulait Morgan.

« J'ai dit que j'avais oublié d'aller vous chercher plus de biscuits ! », exhala Reid et brusquement, toute cette rigidité disparut et il commença à se déplacer comme un lapin Duracell. Pour quelque étrange raison, la petite partie de lui qui voulait farouchement garder l'apparence prit le relais et il n'aurait pas pu en être plus reconnaissant. Ça il pouvait le faire. Ça, il savait gérer pas de questions maladroites et émotionnelles qui pourrait lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il savait. »Oh trucs ! Je dois aussi vérifier la cafetière. Ça ne vous ferait aucun bien d'avoir un vide- ouch ! » glapit-il comme il se cogna la tête en essayant de sortir de sous son bureau.

« Tout doux, gamin », conseilla Morgan gentiment, prenant une main s'agitant dans tous les sens et l'aidant à se remettre debout.

« Ah, merci ! », lui répondit Reid, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres avant de se dépêcher hors de la pièce.

Marchant à une vitesse bien moindre, il trouva Reid et Garcia en train de bavarder à toute allure.

« Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Tes yeux sont horriblement rouges », le questionna-t-elle d'un ton soucieux pendant qu'elle ramenait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Malgré qu'il soit toujours souriant, il s'éloigna de son geste.

« Je vais bien, Mademoiselle Garcia ! », gazouilla-t-il avec assez d'exubérance. »Je suis juste venu re-remplir la cafetière et peut-être, vous prendre plus de nourriture. Oh ! Vous pensez qu'ils vont trouver le meurtrier ? », s'enquit-il d'un ton très bas.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de chances que oui grâce aux informations que tu- »

« Je vais aller faire une autre bannière dans ce cas ! a dit que la méchante personne serait attrapée et je le crois ! Qu'est-ce que je devrai mettre sur la banderole ? Ah ! Qu'est-que vous pensez de : Pow ! Boom ! Prends ça, Méchant ! Le BAU vient de s'emparer de toi ! Yayyy ! », termina-t-il, faisant un étrange mouvement de vague avec ses bras. »Vous en pensez quoi, Mademoiselle Garcia ? »

« Eh bien, Sucre d'Orge, ça a certainement du punch. Tu sais que je le reprendrai à la maison même si Hotch et Rossi ne l'aiment pas », lui déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, ignorant le fait qu'il l'avait interrompue au moment où elle allait mentionner son instant de génialité au tableau.

« Je vais m'y mettre immédiatement ! », lui annonça-t-il d'un air excité, courant vers la porte et s'écrasant juste contre la poitrine de Morgan. »Désolé , peux pas discuter maintenant ! J'ai une bannière à faire ! », expira Reid tandis qu'il évitait l'autre homme.

« Eh bien, il était certainement plus joyeux quand il est revenu. Grâce à toi ? », demanda Garcia à son Dieu en Chocolat avec un sourire.

« En vérité, Ma Beauté, je ne pense pas que ça l'était », lui dit-il avant de la mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

« Mon pauvre chéri », renifla-t-elle lorsqu'il en vint à la partie au sujet de Reid pleurant sous son bureau. »Il sait qu'on ne va pas le persécuter pour avoir eu une pensée intelligente, pas vrai ? On ne vit pas dans les vieux jours. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était tellement bizarre : un moment, il est triste et le suivant, c'était comme s'il était dopé au sucre. »

Peut-être qu'il est bipolaire ? », suggéra Garcia.

« Non », réfuta Morgan sérieusement. »Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec lui mais ce n'est pas ça. Il cache quelque chose et je vais découvrir quoi. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Traducteur: **Ce délai est, je dirai, impardonnable de ma part, malheureusement, il se trouve que je viens d'entrer en période d'examens : ( donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera probablement que dans deux semaines.

**Disclaimer:** Encore une fois, rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient.

Merci encore à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris et/ou suivent cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre V : Les personnages parfaits s'effritent comme des cookies.**

« Terminé ! », s'écria Spencer joyeusement alors qu'il fonçait de retour dans la salle de conférence, ses cheveux en pagaille et mouchetés de paillettes. Dans ses bras, il tenait un large morceau de papier qui débordait presque jusqu'au sol avec des paillettes s'accrochant à la colle toujours humide.

« Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça, Beau Gosse », offrit Morgan comme il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds quand il vit Reid se débattre dans l'embrasure de la porte. La dernière chose qu'il voulait voir à ce moment était le môme se planter dans de la colle et des paillettes.

« Ah ! Merci ! », dit Reid à l'Agent avec un sourire méga-watt qui semblait un rien forcé au visage. En vérité, il n'était pas vraiment heureux le moins du monde et il voulait seulement que la journée soit terminée. Ces gens s'approchaient trop de la vérité pour son confort. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'était pas trompé sur le suspect et les autres seraient capables de le trouver. Au plus vite le BAU avait-il terminé cette affaire, au plus vite il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'être démasqué.

« Tu as, assurément, finit bien vite », commenta nonchalamment Morgan, échangeant un regard rapide avec Garcia. Cela faisait seulement une demi-heure depuis que Reid était parti travailler sur cette banderole. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient planché sur comment faire parler le gamin plus à propos de lui. Ils avaient réalisé, assez soudainement,que malgré que Reid avait parlé comme une pipelette ces trois derniers jours, il n'avait jmais vraiment parlé de lui-même. Bien sûr, il chantait des chansons au sujet des choses qu'il aimait, cependant, il n'avait jamais mentionné ce qu'il faisait en dehors du travail, ce en quoi il croyait ou quoi que ce soit de personnel. Pas que quiconque dans le BAU s'attendait à ce qu'il raconte sa vie mais la plupart des gens laissait s'échapper ne serait-ce qu'une chose par accident.

« Um, ben, il se _peut_ que je l'ai commencée quand j'ai fait la bannière de bienvenue », admit Reid, son visage rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il attrapait une chaise pour s'y tenir et commençait à épingler la banderole sur le mur.

« Mais tu ne savais pas si on allait coffrer ce type », protesta lentement Morgan en clouant l'autre partie de la bannière.

« Je sais. » Reid haussa des épaules tandis qu'il sautait à bas de la chaise avec une joie enfantine une fois qu'il eut terminé. »Mais j'ai pensé que je ferais autant d'en réaliser une. Je veux dire, le Chef a dit que vous étiez les meilleurs, donc pourquoi n'auriez vous pas pu l'attraper ? », demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse.

« Attends une seconde », le stoppa Morgan, quelque peu soucieux. »Je serai le premier à admettre qu'on est bon dans ce qu'on fait, mais il y a des types, là-bas dehors, que même nous, on ne peut pas attraper. » Autant que Morgan détestait le reconnaître, il avait l'impression que c'était mieux que de mentir. Il ne voulait pas que Reid pense qu'ils étaient comme des dieux ou quelque chose du genre.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes les meilleurs ! Vous ne pouvez pas _ne pas_ attraper les méchants ! », répliqua Reid d'une voix tremblotante en faisant monter des larmes à sas yeux ( ça lui avait pris des années pour arriver à faire ça sans gouttes mais ça en valait la peine).

« Tu ne peux pas accepter un compliment ? », siffla Garcia dans l'oreille de Morgan, pinçant son bras légèrement pour montrer son mécontentement. Regardant les yeux larmoyants de Reid, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était comme si elle s'apprêtait à annoncer à un enfant pour la première fois que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

« On est les meilleurs et on attrape presque tous les méchants en liberté qui croisent notre chemin ! Parfois, ils nous glissent entre les doigts. Mais ! On fait toujours de notre mieux pour les retrouver pour qu'ils ne blessent plus jamais personne », déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Pour de vrai ? », renifla Reid, d'une manière quelque peu théâtrale. _Par les théories réfutées de Freud ! Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment en train de gober ça ?, _pensa-t-il, un peu incrédule._ Je suis celui qui fait semblant et même moi, je pense que j'exagère._

« Bien sûr », roucoula-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux. »Pas vrai, Morgan ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire disant clairement : _Consens ou je vais te photoshopper dans de multiples poses provocantes._

« Ouaip », acquiesça-t-il, son visage de pierre, incapable de décider si Reid était vraiment assez naïf que pour croire qu'ils attrapaient tous les suspects. _Allez, il doit être en train de nous faire marcher, non ?_ Cependant, en regardant au fond de ces grands yeux bruns il commença à douter de lui-même. _Bordel ! Soit c'est un bon acteur, soit il s'est cogné sur la tête quand il était enfant._

« Alors gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais, dans les environs, pour t'amuser ? », s'enquit Morgan afin de s'éloigner du sujet présent et soutirer plus d'informations personnelles de Reid. Il avait essayé que Garcia le chercher sur son ordinateur mais elle avait refusé, disant qu'il n'était pas un suspect et qu'elle pourrait avoir des problèmes pour avoir utilisé la base de données pour raisons personnelles. Pas que ça l'ait stoppée auparavant mais elle se sentirait coupable de rechercher Reid puisqu'elle l'aimait bien et ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Bien sûr, chercher son numéro de téléphone et adresse e-mail étaient des choses complètement différentes -elle n'allait pas perdre le contact avec ce canon ! Il était bien trop divertissant que pour le laisser tranquille.

« Je vais faire les magasins ! », dit-t-il avec animation. »Parfois, je vais voir des galeries d'art », admit-il, décidant que ça ne ferait rien d'incorporer ça après son récent débordement. »Mais la plupart du temps, je suis fauché à force d'acheter des vêtements. »

« Je savais que c'était des jeans de marque », ronronna Garcia en observant ses longues jambes emprisonnées dans un jeans bleu nuit qui lui allait juste comme il fallait.

« Oui, j'en ai certains avec des designs incroyables et des couleurs différentes mais le Chef ne me les laisse pas les porter. Il a dit que ce n'était pas professionnel et ce, même si tout ce que je fais est ranger des documents et m'assurer que les preuves soient scellées correctement et placées aux bons endroits », s'en plaignit-il auprès de Garcia avec une moue alors qu'il se rappelait le jour où il avait porté un jeans mauve fluo serrant simplement pour voir ce qui allait arriver et la vraie raison pour laquelle le Chef lui avait dit de ne pas en porter.

A ce qu'il semblerait, même les femmes vont peloter et pincer si elles pensent qu'elles peuvent s'en tirer avec ça. Il se rappelait de ce jour terrible. Ses fesses avaient été assez douloureuses par après; il aurait juré avoir vu un bleu quand il vérifia chez lui. Marco l'avait traîné dans son bureau à la fin de la journée et l'avait sermonné sur le fait de paraître professionnel, cependant, Reid savait également que l'homme était inquiet qu'il ait un cul endolori pour le reste de sa vie.

Sans avoir besoin de le dire, il n'avait plus porté de jeans moulant depuis lors.

« Vraiment ? Pas de casinos ? Pas de sortie en boîte ? », s'incrusta Morgan, désespéré, avant que la conversation ne puisse être orientée vers la mode. »Il me semble que tu ne nous dis pas tout, Beau Gosse. Allez, ne sois pas timide. Je parie que les dames se jettent toutes sur toi sur la piste de danse. »

« Quoi ? N-Non ! », bégaya Reid, entièrement choqué des questions osées de Morgan. »Je ne vais pas en boîte il y fait trop sombre et je finis par bousculer et tomber sur les gens », s'expliqua-t-il devant le plus âgé, essayant de chasser le rougissement de son visage.

Il n'était jamais allé qu'une fois à une soirée dans une boîte et ça avait été avant l'Opération : Idiot de Blond. Il avait immédiatement détesté l'assourdissante et tambourinante musique et la foule de personnes suantes qui l'avait presque aspiré en son centre sur le chemin du bar. Quant aux femmes, ben, elles ne lui avaient même pas jeté un coup d'oeil à ce moment-là, ou celles qui l'avaient fait n'avaient que ricané. Merde, même après sa transformation, il n'avait toujours pas confiance en son physique et il n'était pas prêt d'aller à un bar pour se faire ridiculiser pas des soûlards. D'un autre côté, si les dames _ici _le pelotaient juste pour avoir porté un jeans moulant...

« Tu vas bien ? », s'enquit Morgan lorsque Reid devint d'un blanc cadavérique et sembla être sur le point de convulser.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me viole », se marmonna Reid d'une voix hantée. _Rappelle-toi_, se dit-il à lui-même,_ tu ne portes plus ce jeans désormais ! Il avait fonctionné un peu trop bien._

« Pardon ? », s'exclama Garcia, échangeant un regard choqué avec Morgan dont les lèvres ne firent que s'écarter en un large sourire.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de tes stupides fioles ! », rétorqua Reid, ne réalisant même pas que sa réponse ne voulait rien dire, alors qu'il fit une grimace et essaya de sortir de la pièce avec l'intention d'oublier toute cette conversation en rangeant des documents et, plus tard, en regardant un marathon Star Trek et Star Wars. Tellement qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il rentra dans la chambranle et dut se remettre droit avant de réaliser une deuxième tentative avec succès.

Tout cela sans proférer un bruit ( C'était parce qu'il rentrait dans des objets si souvent ça ne le dérangeait plus. Ah, être blond(e) est imprévisible).

« Derek, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ? », demanda Garcia dans un murmure alors qu'elle tordait ses mains d'inquiétude.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, Beauté, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là », lui assura Morgan, son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu dire d'autre selon toi ? », dit-elle sèchement en retour, énervée et choquée que Morgan trouvait ça marrant.

« Garcia, réfléchis. Si ce gosse, que tu trouves tellement adorable, entrait dans une boîte remplie de personnes en rut et en train de danser, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? », lui posa-t-il comme question.

« Ils essayeraient probablement de lui arracher ses vêtements puisqu'il est si délicieux- ah, j'ai compris », gloussa-t-elle. Avant qu'un autre mot ait pu être prononcé, plusieurs voix furent entendues venant du hall. Jetant un coup d'oeil, ils virent le reste de l'équipe s'approcher d'où ils se trouvaient tandis que le Chef Marco poussait triomphalement un homme à l'air furieux au bas du couloir.

« C'est notre gars ? », les questionna Morgan alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

« Mike Ralli, étudiant senior à l'Ecole des Beaux Arts du Nevada. Un étudiant en difficulté pour être plus précis », l'informa Rossi. »On a parlé à ses professeurs il semblerait que M. Ralli était sur le point de rater avec des dettes très importantes. »

« C'est le déclencheur. Mais pourquoi les femmes ? Pourquoi pas d'autres étudiantes, des professeurs ? »

« Ce n'était pas par vengeance. » Emily prit le relais. »Il était en Histoire de l'Art et Photographie. Pour son projet final, il voulait recréer des toiles célèbres. Aucun mannequin n'avait consenti pour le faire – apparemment, il avait une réputation d'être trop violent. Il a commencé à demander à des femmes qui attiraient son attention dans la rue quand il sortait. Lorsqu'elles disaient non, il devenait en colère et commençait à les tuer. »

« Attends, alors il a des photos ? », questionna Garcia, son ton trahissant à quel point elle était dégoûtée au sujet de tout ça.

« Oui », confirma JJ tristement. »On les a retrouvées suspendues dans son studio personnel. On donne à tous les seniors leur propre studio qui sont, en fait, isolés pour le bruit afin d'aider leur concentration. Après qu'il ait tué les femmes -il a dit qu'il les traînait dans des ruelles proches pour le faire- il les ramenait à son studio et commençait à 'travailler'. »

« Non seulement ça, mais il est narcissique. » Hotch prit le relais. »Nous a dit qu'elles le méritaient étant donné qu'elles avaient refusé de l'aider à rendre le monde de l'art meilleur. »

« Connard ! », grogna Garcia avec un regard vicieux. Le groupe était silencieux pendant un moment tandis qu'ils prenaient le temps de faire rentrer le fait que le suspect avait été appréhendé et que les femmes de Vegas n'auraient plus à craindre de se faire enlever. C'était un merveilleux sentiment teinté du regret de ne pas avoir pu sauver les victimes précédentes.

Brusquement, JJ éclata d'un rire léger alors que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur ce qui était pendu au mur.

« Je vois que Reid est passé par ici », taquina-t-elle en pointant la banderole du doigt, éclaircissant leur confusion envers son brusque éclat d'humour.

« Pow ! Boom ! Prends ça, Méchant ! Le BAU vient juste de s'emparer de toi ! Yayyy ! », lit Emily tout haut avec un sourire 'fond'. »Il va me manquer », admit-elle tristement.

« Ce n'est pas encore trop tard, Hotch », lui déclara-t-elle sérieusement. »J'ai une valise dans laquelle il pourrait rentrer. Je laisserai même les vêtements derrière nous », essaya-t-elle de le convaincre.

« Je refuse d'être complice dans n'importe quel kidnapping dirigé par toi », rétorqua-t-il, aussi sérieux qu'elle. »Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit non », lui rappela-t-il.

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici ! », gémit-elle, n'ayant pas honte le moins du monde d'à quel point elle agissait comme un enfant. »Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans voir son joli visage », se lamenta-t-elle théâtralement, JJ et Emily hochant la tête frénétiquement en accord.

« Ecoutez », commença Hotch, n'arrivant pas à croire entièrement qu'il devait expliquer à plusieurs personnes intelligentes, qui lui faisaient des yeux de chiens mouillés, pourquoi kidnapper quelqu'un était contre la loi. »Reid est... intéressant. Mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de l'enlever de chez lui Il n'est pas un jouet. C'est sa vie et il peut en faire ce qu'il en veut. Maintenant, rangeons nos affaires et retournons à l'hôtel. On part à la première heure demain', termina-t-il sobrement, s'obligeant à ne pas se soucier des regards déçus sur leur visages.

« Mais je voulais lui demander des conseils pour les pointes abîmées », entendit-il Emily marmonner et il leva presque les yeux au ciel. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il s'arrêta soudainement, mais sans se retourner.

« On s'en va demain, comme je viens de l'ordonner », répéta-t-il. »Mais ce serait en dehors de notre pouvoir si l'avion subissait quelques... difficultés techniques. » Sur ce, il se remit en route ignorant les sourires malicieux qu'il pouvait sentir s'épanouir sur leurs visages.

« Hé, Beauté », débuta Morgan. »Est-ce que c'est compliqué de hacker dans le système d'ordinateur d'un avion ? Je demande en prévision du futur au cas où on a jamais un suspect avec une obsession des avions. »

« Pas compliqué du tout. » Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un sourire tel celui du chat de Cheshire, faisant craquer ses doigts alors qu'elle ouvrait son ordinateur. » Vraiment pas compliqué. »

* * *

C'était tard dans la soirée lorsque le jeune homme traversa les portes d'entrée remerciant silencieusement le quelconque dieu là-haut qu'ils étaient toujours ouverts. S'avançant jusqu'à la réceptionniste, il commença à lui parler, comme s'il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant.

« Hé Linda, je sais qu'il est tard et que les heures de visite sont techniquement terminées mais, c'est bon si je vais la voir ? », interrogea-t-il, anxieux d'une certaine manière.

« Excusez-moi, je vous connais ? », s'enquit-elle, sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré dans sa vie par le passé. Elle se serait définitivement rappelée ce beau visage sur un corps tel que celui-là. Elle devait se retenir de lécher ses lèvres.

« Si tu me connais ? Linda, c'est moi, Spencer Reid-Oh ! Tu n'es pas habituée à me voir comme ça, pas vrai ? », demanda-t-il d'un air penaud à la femme choquée, réalisant brusquement la raison de sa confusion.

« M. Reid ? », questionna-t-elle, incrédule, revoyant soudainement le jeune homme timide qui venait toujours habillé d'un cardigan et d'un ample pantalon kaki avec d'énormes lunettes et des cheveux décoiffés.

« Oui, je reviens du travail », expliqua-t-il, maudissant le fait que, dans son empressement de parvenir là, il avait oublié de retourner chez lui et de se changer.

Il espérait que sa mère le reconnaîtrait. Il lui avait montré une photo de lui ayant ce look-ci une fois elle avait reniflé et lui avait dit qu'il avait l'air homosexuel.

Il le savait déjà. Merci maman.

« Est-ce que vous êtes mannequin ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Linda, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il ne s'habillait pas comme ça tout le temps. Elle qui croyait qu'il était un professeur ou quelque chose du genre.

« Quoi ? Non, où est-ce que tu- » Il s'interrompit avec un soupir fatigué. »S'il te plaît, peux-tu me dire si ma mère est toujours éveillée ? Et si elle l'est, pourrais-je lui parler ? C'est important. »

« Hmm. Laissez-moi appeler le Dr. Norman. Il saurait mieux que moi », lui annonça-t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait le téléphone et entra un numéro. Chantonnant, elle ne dut attendre que quelques secondes pour qu'on décroche de l'autre côté. »Dr. Norman ? Oui, ici Linda à la réception. M. Reid, ici présent, se demande s'il pourrait discuter avec sa mère. Très bien, je vais lui faire savoir. Merci, Dr. Norman. » Raccrochant, elle offrit un sourire amical à Spencer. »Elle est toujours debout et aujourd'hui a été un bon jour, donc il a dit que c'était bon. En vérité, il lui parle à l'instant même. »

« Merci ! », lui dit-il avant de partir comme une balle, sachant déjà où serait sa mère. S'arrêtant en dérapant près d'une entrée au bas du couloir, il inspira profondément. Elle était là, dans son fauteuil favori, ses mains caressant doucement un livre bien-aimé. A son côté, était assis le Dr. Norman. Il était en train de lui dire quelque chose et de la manière dont les yeux de sa génitrice étincelaient, il se demanda si ce dernier était en train de l'informer de sa visite.

« Toc, toc », appela-t-il pour attirer leur attention. Ils regardèrent tout les deux comme un seul, les yeux du Dr. Norman s'écarquillant devant son apparence. Mais ce n'était pas la réaction dont il se souciait. C'était celle de sa mère qui le rendait nerveux. Le reconnaîtrait-elle ? Et si elle le prenait pour un imposteur ? Certains jours, elle ne se souvenait même plus de qui il était et réagissait violemment à sa présence. Ces jours blessaient, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de cette dernière. La schizophrénie était une maladie imprévisible; c'était dur de dire quelles réactions elle pouvait produire.

Cependant, Linda avait raison. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour Diana Reid.

« Spencer », l'appela-t-elle, le grondant d'une manière que seule une mère pouvait faire avec sévérité et gentillesse. »Ne te tient pas dans l'embrasure, c'est grossier. »

« Désolé », s'excusa-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait puis s'asseyait dans la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« C'est un look intéressant, M. Reid », constata le Dr. Norman, prenant la parole pour une première fois.

« Je vous remercie », répondit Reid, mal à l'aise et incertain de quoi dire.

« Bon », commença le Dr. Norman alors qu'il se levait. »Je vais vous laisser en paix. Quinze minutes, cependant c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner », leur avertit-il d'un air désolé en sortant de la pièce.

« Hmph ! Toutes ces règles et ces régulations ! Tu penserais qu'ils gardent des cinglés », dit-elle avec dédain et Spencer ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou froncer des sourcils. Il choisit de froncer des sourcils en réfléchissant à son dilemme actuel et comment il le lui annoncerait. Une main se posa sur la sienne avec douceur, le sortant de ses inquiétudes. Sa tête se releva d'un coup et il rencontra les yeux concernés de sa mère.

« Tu as l'air d'être en conflit interne. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, bébé », cajola-t-elle gentiment, sa main se déplaçant pour caresser ses cheveux. Depuis le début, il lui avait parlé de son plan de se cacher du monde en restant à découvert. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé, n'appréciant pas que son fils ressente le besoin de cacher ses dons, mais elle ne l'avait pas stoppé. Il avait fait attention de s'assurer de toujours porter des habits dans lesquels elle était habituée à le voir quand il venait lui rendre visite mais, il s'était également assuré qu'elle sache de quoi il avait l'air au cas où il venait comme il était venu cette nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Peut-être que je suis juste venu te voir », répliqua-t-il.

« Spencer, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. » Elle le tapa pas trop fort sur la tête. »Je peux dire que quelque chose ne vas pas rien qu'en te regardant; tu es tout pâle et tu tremble légèrement. Et aussi, une mère sait ces choses-là, Spencer. Toujours. Alors arrête de t'entêter et raconte-moi », termina-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Son cœur lui fit mal tandis qu'elle voyait son expression changer. Qu'était-il arrivé à son enfant à présent ? Après des années de persécutions, le départ de son père, la proximité de cet horrible pervers et l'obligation de grandir si tôt afin de s'occuper d'elle, qu'est-ce qui avait pu le blesser maintenant ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert ?

« Oh, maman », gémit-il tristement alors que son visage se cachait entre ses mains. »Tout a commencé à s'écrouler autour de moi. »

* * *

« Quoi ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? », sortit-elle difficilement au milieu de son rire, vautrée sur un lit d'hôtel tandis que Garcia les mettait au courant de la dernière conversation qu'elle et Morgan avaient eue avec Reid.

« Oui. Maintenant, tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser c'est un Reid nerveux passant devant toutes ces femmes en train de saliver », admit Garcia avec un reniflement alors que l'image lui revenait.

« Pauvre Reid. Je peux à peine l'imaginer en train de se faire draguer par des femmes et de ne rien comprendre de ce qu'elles veulent », déclara JJ, ses yeux bleus illuminés par l'hilarité.

« J'ai pensé la même chose ! », s'écria l'analyste technique d'un ton suraigu.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Hotch entra, son téléphone collé à son oreille en écoutant la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vois. Non, ce ne sera pas un problème. Merci de me l'avoir fait savoir », finit-il et il clappa son portable. Le rangeant dans sa poche, il regarda ses coéquipiers 'expectants'.

« C'était le pilote. Apparemment, il y a un problème avec l'ordinateur du jet. Il ne démarre pas du tout. On a trois jours et si ce n'est pas réparé d'ici là, ils nous enverront un autre avion », leur dit Hotch et fit comme s'il ne voyait pas les sourires sournois apparaissant sur leurs visages et les nombreux 'tope-là' que recevait soudainement Garcia.

« C'est si triste », renifla Garcia d'une voix fausse. »Bon, je suppose qu'on va juste rester en ville alors. »

« Bien sûr. A présent, de quoi parlons-nous ? », s'enquit Hotch.

« Reid », répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

« Elles sont en train de se moquer de la manière dont il agirait dans un bar. » Morgan mit Hotch au courant.

« Je peux voir ça comme étant potentiellement dangereux », répliqua-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

« Dangereux ? », pépia Emily.

« Il y a une quantité non négligeable de verre dans les bars. Et des gens. Beaucoup de gens », dit vaguement leur leader mais ils firent assez rapidement le lien.

« Ouais. Je pourrais voir ça », sourit Morgan d'un air malicieux. »Ce gamin en train de faire trébucher quelqu'un et causer un effet domino. Toutes les ambulances de Vegas seraient là pour les os cassés. »

« Tandis que je trouve tout cela très inquiétant pourquoi sommes-nous en train d'avoir ce meeting impromptu dans _ma _chambre ? » Rossi prit la parole pour la première fois, son déplaisir évident.

« Parce que tu as des cookies, espèce de conservateur. », l'accusa Emily en piquant un des cookies qu'il avait emporté en douce du commissariat.

« Ils étaient gratuits. Rien de ce que j'ai fait n'était interdit », répliqua calmement Rossi.

« Sauf partager », marmonna JJ en prenant elle aussi un cookie. Rossi haussa simplement des épaules. Autant qu'il s'en souciait, c'était premier arrivé, premier servi et les autres avaient été trop lents à la détente.

« Assez de scénarios », interrompit Hotch, récupérant sa personnalité en tant que chef de l'équipe. »On est tous ici parce que -aussi malsain que ça paraisse- on veut en savoir plus à propos de Spencer Reid, non ? » Aux hochements de têtes, il continua. »Très bien. Alors traitons ceci comme on se charge d'une affaire et commençons par ce qu'on sais. »

« Son nom est Spencer Reid et il fait un job au revenu peu élevé au département de police. Ça pourrait vouloir dire qu'il n'est pas très motivé ou pourrait faire mieux mais est dans l'impossibilité de le faire », débuta Morgan.

« Non », contra Emily. »Il doit avoir de l'argent en réserve quelque part. Les vêtements qu'il porte ne sont pas donnés. Egalement, il suit toutes les tendances donc, il tient à son apparence. »

« Il est très maladroit. Ça pourrait être naturel ou il pourrait être facilement distrait », ajouta JJ à la conversation.

« Il peut changer de joyeux à triste et vice versa en deux secondes chrono », déclara Morgan, faisant claquer ses doigts en se rappelant Reid accroupit sous son bureau en train de pleurer avant de reprendre soudainement son habituelle bonne humeur.

« Donc tu penses qu'il est instable émotionnellement ? », s'enquit Hotch.

« Il me semble qu'instable est un mot trop fort mais, oui, je pense que quelque chose cloche. Et toi, Rossi ? Quelque chose d'autre ? », demanda-t-il au profileur vétéran.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit instable émotionnellement, tout du moins, pas jusqu'à être une menace pour lui ou pour les autres », commença Rossi lentement. »Je pense qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités et se rabaisse pour les autres. Il était probablement persécuté d'une manière assez vicieuse pendant sa scolarité et je devine de son extrême besoin de se cacher, que sa vie à la maison n'était pas stable. »

« Tu penses qu'il cache ses vraies capacités », résuma Hotch.

« Il me semble qu'il cache tout ce qu'il peut sur lui-même », répondit Rossi.

« Un seul moyen de trouver », déclara Hotch, se tournant vers Garcia. »Cherche-le sur ton ordinateur et vois ce que tu peux découvrir. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-elle. »Mais monsieur, on m'a dit de n'utiliser notre réseau que pour des affaires. Je pourrais avoir beaucoup d'ennuis- »

« Je t'ordonne de le faire », lui dit-il fermement, assourdissant ses protestations. »A partir de maintenant, je considère Spencer Reid comme une personne nécessitant notre intérêt. »

« Oh ? Pour quelles raisons ? », interrogea Rossi, impressionné par la faille que venait de faire Hotch.

« Officiellement ? Il pourrait être utile dans notre pièce pour les lettres. Officieusement, parce que j'ai peur de devoir arrêter certains d'entre vous pour causes de harcèlement et/ou kidnapping. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Beauté ? », s'enquit Morgan alors que des sourires étaient échangés autour de la pièce.

« T'sais chéri, je me rends compte que je donne l'impression que c'est facile mais, ça prends plus de deux secondes pour trouver quelqu'un et fouiner dans chaque coin et recoin de sa vie. Sais-tu combien de Spencer Reid vivent à Las Vegas, sans compter le Nevada ? », questionna-t-elle, sans jamais lever les yeux de son écran.

« Désolé. Tu peux la réduire, pourtant, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. Cependant comme je l'ai dit, ça va prendre du temps et que tu me parles est une distraction pour le moment. Va manger un cookie », lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Ouch, mama. Ouch », répondit-il, prit au dépourvu par son brusque rejet.

« C'est la deuxième fois que Morgan s'est fait rabrouer », remarqua Emily en s'adressant à JJ, sans même prendre la peine de baisser le ton alors qu'elle offrait un sourire aimable à Morgan lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Ce doit être le karma », le taquina JJ.

« Si quiconque mérite ce karma, c'est vous pour m'avoir taquiné autant que ça, ces derniers jours », fit-il semblant de grogner en saisissant un cookie.

« Tandis que je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous approvisionner de cookies, je me dois de vous mettre en garde cela me déplairait fortement s'il ne me reste que des miettes », les prévint Rossi d'une voix mielleuse teintée de danger. Il se trouvait qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces cookies. Il se demanda s'il pourrait trouver où Reid se les était procurés. Peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir la recette.

« Désolé », marmonnèrent les trois voleurs, chacun d'entre eux pensant à quel point Rossi sonnait comme s'il appartenait à la mafia à cet instant.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que tu aimais les cookies à ce point, Dave », constata Hotch discrètement, à côté de lui.

« Les choses les plus raffinées, Aaron. J'apprécie les choses les plus raffinées de la vie et il se trouve que ces cookies soient sur cette liste », déclara le plus âgé d'un air sérieux.

« Ah-ha ! T'ai trouvé, mon sucre ! », acclama Garcia depuis son ordinateur, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons ici... Spencer Reid, né le 9 octobre 1981 de William et Diana Reid. Diplômé du Lycée Publique de Las Vegas en... » Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux s'écarquillant. »Oh, mon Dieu. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert, Garcia ? », interrogea Hotch, soucieux de son choc apparent.

« Je, je n'ai aucune idée de comment dire ceci », murmura-t-elle, mais ils n'auraient pas pu l'entendre mieux que ça si elle l'avait crié.

« Lis simplement ce qu'il est inscrit sur ton écran, Beauté », lui dit Morgan, se demandant ce qui se trouvait sur son écran qui avait pu la surprendre à ce point.

« Très bien. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. »Spencer Reid a été diplômé du Lycée Publique de Las Vegas en 1994 quand il avait 12 ans... »

* * *

« Sortir au grand jour ? Maman, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire ! », s'exclama Reid d'un ton désespéré après avoir terminé son histoire.

« Spencer, tu sais ce que je ressens envers les mensonges. Je n'ai jamais aimé la pensée que tu caches tes talents du reste du monde en premier lieu », lui déclara-t-elle résolument. »Et puis, tu ne peux pas me dire que dans cet esprit si brillant qui est le tien, tu ne t'es jamais attendu à ce que ce jour vienne que tu ne t'attendais pas que quelqu'un te découvrirait. Les mensonges finissent toujours par tomber en ruine tôt ou tard- tu le sais. »

« Je sais. » Il fronça des sourcils d'un air misérable. »Je veux juste que ce ne soit pas dans le futur proche. »

« Spencer, ça fait quatre ans depuis que tu as débuté ce mensonge- »

« Expérience. C'était une expérience pour voir comment les gens réagissaient différemment devant des gens qu'ils pensaient moins intelligents- »

« Peu importe _par quoi_ ça a commencé, ça s'est déformé en mensonge », l'interrompit-elle. »Spencer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si têtu à propos de ceci. Tu m'as dit plus d'une fois à quel point tu détestes faire l'idiot. En fait, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de cacher ton génie en premier lieu. Je t'en prie bébé, aide-moi à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête », plaida Diana, voulant désespérément aider son fils mais, étant perdue quant au comment.

« Parce que c'était mieux, maman ! », s'exclama Spencer, bondissant sur ses pieds. »C'était mieux qu'on me pense stupide ! Brusquement, j'étais libre : plus d'attentes à ce que je connaisse toujours la réponse, plus de rencontres douloureuses avec des gens jaloux et furieux, plus à être le gosse le plus intelligent de la pièce, plus à être le _seul_ gosse de la pièce », tempêta-t-il en arpentant autour de la pièce.

»...plus à être regardé comme un phénomène de foire. Plus à être l'intrus. Plus de _solitude_. »

« Oh. Spencer », murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait.

« Mais, non, ce n'est pas vrai; j'étais toujours seul. » Il lâcha un rire amer mais aucune larme ne vint il avait suffisamment pleuré. »J'ai découvert que, malgré les sourires, les rires et les bons moments, j'étais toujours insupportablement, inconditionnellement seul. Mais hé, au moins cette fois, c'était sans la plupart des blessures auxquelles je m'étais habitué, alors ça doit être un cran au-dessus, non ? Et ça m'allait. Ça m'allait d'être un imposteur et de me faire bousculer un peu parce qu'au moins, ils ne le faisaient pas parce que je suis intelligent et je n'étais pas considéré comme un paria de la société. De cette manière, j'étais partiellement accepté et c'était plus qu'assez. Pendant longtemps, c'était plus qu'assez pour moi », lui avoua-t-il, la voix inégale, ses yeux bruns plaidant la désespérément de comprendre.

« Mon bébé », lui dit-elle, le serrant bien fort entre ses bras, le sentant frissonner de la force de son bouleversement émotionnel. »Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à ressentir ça, jamais, Spencer. »

« Mais j'ai ressenti ça; c'est encore le cas », confessa-t-il d'une petite voix, dans le creux de son cou, acceptant le réconfort qui lui avait si rarement été donné étant enfant. »Et puis, _ils_ sont venus et soudainement, mon personnage soigneusement construit était sous plus de pression qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et ils ne le faisaient même pas exprès ! Stupide BAU ramenant leurs profiles géographiques, me faisant me sentir de nouveau moi-même. Stupides agents pour être si gentils et agréables. Stupide moi pour vouloir ce qu'ils ont. Est-ce que c'est pas quelque chose, maman ? Je ne les ai même pas connus trois jours et je veux être avec eux; je veux discuter de crimes et donner des statistiques et réaliser des profiles et être leur _ami_. Quasi des inconnus », termina-t-il d'un rire fort pathétique tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était le serrer plus fort.

« Chh, calme-toi, Spencer », lui chuchota-t-elle. »Tout ira bien. Peut-être pas au début mais ça ira mieux, je te le promets. »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne saurais pas tenir », rétorqua-t-il, la regardant avec un semblant de sourire alors qu'il lui renvoyait son propre conseil, un qu'elle lui avait donné tellement de fois au fil des ans.

« Ne me fais pas te punir, jeune homme », plaisanta-t-elle avec un faux air sévère.

« Heh, à chaque fois que tu le faisais, tu l'oubliais quelques heures plus tard », répliqua-t-il, lui rappelant les vieux jours.

« Oui. Je me demandais pourquoi tu restais dans ta chambre par des jours si ensoleillé et tu devais me le rappeler. La plupart des enfants ne se seraient pas donné la peine. »

« Parfois, je ne le faisais pas », admit-il. »Mais, je savais quand je méritais d'être puni, maman. »

« Oui, tu le savais. Tu ne le mérites pas maintenant, il me semble. Peut-être une réprimande mais pas une punition. »

« Maman- »

« Veuillez m'excuser », les interrompit le Dr. Norman. »Je suis navré, Spencer, mais les heures de visite sont terminées », leur annonça-t-il avec regret.

Tout deux se regardèrent l'un, l'autre, leurs visages ornés de froncements de sourcils jumeaux et Spencer gigota un petit peu, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait vraiment envie de rester avec sa mère cette nuit. Sa présence le calmait toujours et le faisait toujours se sentir en sécurité.

« Dr. Norman, est-ce que Spencer peut passer la nuit avec moi ? », s'enquit-elle, accordée aux besoins de son enfant.

« Diana, vous savez que c'est contre les règles... »

« S'il vous plaît. Je promets de coopérer et d'essayer ces nouveaux médicaments que vous m'avez prescrit sans rechigner », marchanda-t-elle.

« Bon, d'accord. Seulement pour cette nuit, cependant », fléchit-il, sachant à quel point Diana pouvait être difficile quand elle en avait envie. Elle était une force à prendre en compte ces jours-là.

« Allez, Spencer », dit-elle, tirant sur son bras. »On dirait que ça fait une éternité que tu n'as pas dormi correctement. »

Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais il n'allait pas la faire s'inquiéter. Cette nuit-là cependant, recroquevillé sur un canapé-lit au coin de son lit, il dormit merveilleusement depuis ce qu'il semblait être des années.

* * *

Le soleil brillait fortement le lendemain matin et pour la première fois, il eut envie de sourire avec. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil et un charmant (semi)petit-déjeuner avec sa mère (il dit semi parce qu'elle avait convaincu les autres patients de commencer une bataille de nourriture avec le personnel comme forme de rébellion) et même s'il portait toujours les vêtements de la veille avec des cheveux décoiffés et avait l'air d'un clochard, il se sentait rafraîchit et rempli d'énergie. S'il avait su comment siffler, il l'aurait fait.

Descendant à son arrêt, il marcha joyeusement jusqu'à son appartement. _Maman a raison je dois me dévoiler mais j'ai encore du temps._Pensait-il en cherchant ses clés. _Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils comprendront. Enfin, le BAU n'importe plus désormais. L'affaire est fermée et ils sont sur le chemin du retour pour la Virginie. Les officiers et les secrétaires, cependant, ils méritent la vérité._

Au moment où il repêchait ses clés, une voix surgit de derrière lui.

« Dure nuit, Beau Gosse ? » Laissant tomber ses clés à cause du choc, il tourna sur lui-même pour voir l'entièreté du BAU le regardant.

« Oh. » Il déglutit après un instant silencieux essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils se trouvaient en face de son appartement quand ils auraient dû être à des kilomètres dans les airs. En y réfléchissant, comment savaient-ils où il habitait ?

« Coucou », les salua-t-il lamentablement avec un petit signe de la main, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'une intervention lui arrivait dessus. _S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas qu'ils veulent qu'on parle._

« Reid », commença Hotch, avançant d'un pas et faisant ses lunettes de soleil refléter la lumière dangereusement. »Nous devons parler. »

..._merde._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note: **Enfin ! Je pensais le finir plus tôt, mais bon. En tout cas, voici les révélations attendues !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

Merci à tous les revieweurs, ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou qui suivent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Déballe tes secrets dans la cuisine.**

« Parler ? A propos de quoi ? », demanda Spencer d'un ton nerveux, essayant de gagner du temps tandis que son esprit passait en revue toutes les raisons pour lesquelles le BAU serait sur le pas de _sa _porte. _Je ne suis pas sur le point de me faire arrêter quand même ? Non, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Enfin, j'ai menti, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'affaire ! Ils ne peuvent pas me coffrer pour avoir menti à propos de ma vie privée, si ? Reprends-toi, Spencer ! Plus tu paniques, plus ils vont penser que quelque chose ne va pas ! Prends simplement une grande inspiration et remets ce sourire stupide que tu as passé autant de temps à perfectionner ! Après ça, bavarde et divague le plus possible !_

« On voulait juste te poser quelques questions- »

« Au sujet de l'affaire ? » Reid interrompit Hotch (complètement inconscient du fait qu'on _ne fait pas_ ça), les traits de son visage s'écartant pour laisser place à son sourire si caractéristique. »Parce que je n'ai pas fait grand chose c'est vous qui avez fait tout le boulot. En parlant de boulot, je suis tellement content d'avoir congé aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai qu'à rester à l'intérieur et regarder les défilés de la Semaine de la Mode sur la chaîne de mode ! Faut dire, certains de ces talons aiguilles ouch ! 30 à 35 centimètres ! D'autres même plus ! Ils s'agrandissent chaque année, je vous jure. »

« Reid », commença Hotch, mais le reste de ses paroles furent piétinées par le flot de celles de Reid.

« Et le maquillage ! Tellement extravagant ! Un mannequin avait des plumes attachées à ses cils. C'était intéressant -pas tous les jours qu'on voit des cils de plus mauves- mais parfois, on se demande pourquoi ça s'appelle mode et pas grand n'importe quoi... »

« Reid », essaya Morgan, voyant la mâchoire de Hotch se carrer. Les yeux des filles étaient grand ouvert devant le fait que Reid ait effectivement ignoré Hotch, et Rossi regardait sa montre.

« Pas que je me foute des designers ! Je sais qu'ils essayent réellement, mais quelques uns de ces modèles- » Reid secoua sa tête de désespoir. » On se demande simplement 'Pourquoi ?' je veux dire, ces mannequins travaillent si dur pour devenir mince -certains en meurent même ! », pantela-t-il ses yeux tristes. »Ils deviennent tellement maigres juste pour rentrer dans quelque chose qui fait les gens s'exclamer 'ick' d'empathie ! », termina-t-il, grimaçant et sortant la langue.

« Je suis impressionné », lui dit Rossi sérieusement.

« Eh ? A quel propos ? » Reid pencha la tête sur le côté et fit s'agrandir ses yeux. Les filles tombèrent directement pour ça mais les hommes ne firent que lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis impressionné de voir à quel point tu es prêt à aller dans le but de changer de sujet. _Voilà_ comment tu déroutes les gens de ta trace, n'est-ce pas ? Simplement en jacassant sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent partir ou qu'ils oublient pourquoi ils voulaient te demander au départ simple mais efficace. Je te complimente, mais j'ai le regret de te dire que tes efforts sont inutiles, alors tu ferais mieux de garder ton souffle. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Reid rit, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage. »Je suis juste moi. »

« C'est drôle, je ne savais pas que pour être un génie tu devais agir comme un idiot », rétorqua Rossi d'un ton sec et il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant à quel point Reid pâlissait alors que la terreur remplissait ses yeux à la mention du mot 'génie'. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche quelques fois, tentant de dire quelque chose mais aucune parole ne vint. Au moment où il pensait qu'il arriverait à parler, la voix de Hotch emplit ses oreilles, lui envoyant un glas de mort en plein cœur.

« Reid, on sait. »

Trois simples mots mais seuls deux arborait quelque signification.

_On sait._ Etait-ce triste qu'il savait à cet instant précis que n'importe quelle autre tentative de se sauver, non seulement échouerait, mais semblerait également absolument pathétique ? Il détestait la pensée d'abandonner, cependant, des années à jouer au casino l'aidaient à comprendre que, de temps en temps, tu était obligé de te replier -même si tu n'en avais aucune envie. Alors, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il laissa tomber son masque devant des gens en lesquels il n'avait pas pleinement confiance ou ne connaissait pas réellement.

Les agents regardèrent époustouflés le sourire tourner en un minuscule froncement des sourcils. Des yeux joyeux devinrent las du monde tandis que la posture droite s'avachit soudainement contre la porte comme si Reid ne pouvait plus se soutenir avec ses propres forces. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres roses alors qu'un fine main passait entre des mèches brunes décoiffées. La transformation avait été rapide un clignement des paupières l'aurait complètement raté, mais il avait l'air entièrement différent après que ce fut finit. Il semblait plus aguerri comme s'il en avait trop vu, avait trop souffert dans sa courte vie.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton éteint qui leur fit échanger des regards inquiets.

« Tu ne le nies pas ? », interrogea Emily avec un froncement de sourcils déconcerté.

« Aucun intérêt de mentir si vous savez déjà tout de moi. » Reid haussa des épaules nonchalamment tandis qu'il se retournait et ramassait ses clés tombées à terre. »J'ai rempli des papiers pour m'assurer que certaines parties en particulier de mon dossier n'étaient pas à l'accès du public », les informa-t-il en déverrouillant sa porte. »Le seul moyen d'y accéder serait d'en avoir l'autorité et le FBI l'a. Ecoutez, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation devant chez moi à la vue de tous les curieux. Aimeriez-vous entrer ? » Sous aucune autre circonstance ne les aurait-il permis d'entrer -trop de preuves contre lui sous forme de livres aux titres que la plupart des gens ne saurait prononcer- mais puisque le rideau était levé, il n'y avait rien à cacher de toute manière.

Il n'attendit pas pour la réponse entra simplement et laissa la porte grande ouverte, sachant déjà qu'ils suivraient. Ils avaient fait tellement d'efforts pour trouver son lieu de résidence il n'arrivait pas à les imaginer abandonner si près du but. Intérieurement, il soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, ayant l'intention de faire entrer un peu de café dans son système.

L'équipe le suivit à l'intérieur et était actuellement en train de regarder autour d'elle, ébahie. C'était un appartement minuscule, rien de spécial en aucun cas, mais les _livres_, Bon Dieu, ils étaient partout ! Sur le divan, les comptoirs, certains étaient perchés d'une façon hasardeuse sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et d'autres étaient empilés à terre au point qu'ils durent suivre un petit chemin dégagé par Reid au fil des ans.

« Grand Dieu, si je ne pensais pas que chacun d'entre eux a été lu, je dirais que c'est un collectionneur », grommela Rossi en se cognant le petit orteil contre une encyclopédie.

Un bang se fit entendre ainsi qu'un ample 'Noooon !' depuis la cuisine. Inquiets, ils avancèrent vers le bruit et trouvèrent Reid fixant d'un regard mort dans un récipient à café vide.

« J'allais vous offrir du café, cependant, il semblerait que je n'en ai plus. Mon agréable matinée est devenue pourrie », gémit-il tristement, repoussant des larmes alors qu'il jetait le récipient dans la poubelle. D'abord, sa couverture était foutue, ensuite ça ? La fin du monde était sur le point de se produire, il en était sûr.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? », s'enquit-il nerveusement en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant devant la table. Il leur aurait bien proposé un endroit où s'asseoir mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à recevoir de la compagnie, donc l'autre chaise était couverte de bouquins. C'était pareil avec le salon. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils resteraient fort longtemps, alors cela ne servait à rein de déplacer les livres simplement pour les replacer.

« Tu peux répondre à quelques questions pour nous », répliqua calmement Hotch, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil afin que Reid ne se sente pas encore plus intimidé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Pas de problème, mais seulement si vous répondez aux miennes », négocia le jeune homme. Les profileurs de regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Hotch ne donne sa réponse.

« Très bien. En premier lieu, pourquoi te caches-tu ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je suis juste là. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais changé de nom ou avais eu une opération de chirurgie esthétique », rétorqua Reid innocemment, faisant une dernière tentative vers la liberté.

« Reid... » Hotch laissa flotter l'avertissement silencieux.

« D'accord », maugréa Reid avec une moue qui fit cacher un sourire grandissant de Garcia. »C'était pour raisons personnelles. Je ne blessais personne et je n'ai jamais trafiqué ou contaminé une affaire que le département avait reçu. A mon tour », s'empressa-t-il de dire pour qu'ils ne puissent pas lui faire élaborer ses raisons. »Qu'est-ce qui m'a vendu ? »

« Votre jeu d'acteur est très bon, M. Reis. » Rossi prit le relais et fit un geste à Garcia. Elle hocha la tête et commença à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose. »Mais vous avez dérapé lorsque vous avez regardé la carte après l'avoir changée. »

« Comment savez-vous que je l'ai changée ? », contra Reid alors que Garcia laissait s'échapper un glapissement de joie en sortant un magazine.

« La manière dont vous l'avez observée la nuit où vous nous avez apporté à manger. De plus, avec vos aptitudes mathématiques, vous êtes le seul qui aurait été capable de la modifier aussi rapidement. Je dois avouer, cependant », lui dit Rossi en prenant le magazine des mains de Garcia et le feuilletant jusqu'à une page marquée. »La première fois où je vous ai vu, j'ai pensé que vous ressembliez à quelqu'un que j'avais vu auparavant. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ai décidé d'abandonner. C'était seulement après que vous nous ayez donné toutes ces informations sur les peintures que je me suis rappelé où je vous avais vu par le passé. » Il passa le magazine à Reid et observa ses yeux s'arrondirent devant la prise de conscience.

»Si vous voulez cacher votre identité, peut-être que vous ne devriez pas autoriser vos éditeurs à publier votre photo sous votre pseudonyme, Dr. Pierce », termina sèchement Rossi alors que Spencer baissait les yeux sur la photo qui avait été mise sous l'article qu'il avait écrit quelques semaines auparavant.

Il était habillé d'un chandail et portait ses lunettes ce jour-là. Il s'était assuré de laisser les produits capillaires hors de ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa photo soit prise mais les rédacteurs l'avaient supplié et à la fin, il s'était dit que personne ne les relieraient.

« Les gens avec qui je travaille ne lisent pas ce genre d'articles », marmonna Reid, laissant tomber le _Psychologie de Nos Jours_ sur la table.

« Non, je n'imagine pas que la force de police a beaucoup d'intérêt pour 'Le Déséquilibre Chimique du Cerveau et ses Effets sur l'Esprit'. Cependant, lorsqu'on est profileur, la lecture d'articles comme celui-ci peut être essentiel à notre travail », finit Rossi. »A présent, je vais te demander la même question que Hotch : pourquoi caches-tu tes capacités ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour des raisons personnelles ! », répliqua Reid d'un ton sec irrité qu'ils soient revenus là-dessus.

« Pas assez, Beau Gosse », refusa Morgan en secouant de la tête. »Allez gamin, donne-nous quelque chose avec lequel travailler. »

« Avec lequel travailler ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ma vie privée n'était pas un dossier d'affaire à voir et à disséquer ! » Reid braqua un regard fixe vers l'autre homme. Malheureusement, ça ressembla plus à un chaton mécontent qu'à un furieux lion, donc Morgan et les filles durent éloigner les sourires malicieux de leurs visages. Ils savaient que Reid ne l'apprécierait pas. Rossi laissa libre cours à son sourire satisfait et la bouche de Hotch tiqua vers le haut durant une nano-seconde avant de reformer une ligne droite.

« Tu as raison, tu n'es pas un dossier », dit Hotch au jeune homme. »Mais le fait est que tu as fait tous ces efforts pour te cacher-_mentir_, ce qui te rend suspect. Tu es un génie, Reid, pourtant tu perds ton temps à bêtement ranger des trucs à l'arrière d'une salle poussiéreuse ? Non, tu as un motif et nous voudrions savoir ce qu'il en est. »

« Mon motif ? Mon _motif _? », s'exclama Reid en se levant, perdant patience. »Quoi ? Vous pensez que je me prépare à faire exploser un bâtiment ou quelque chose comme ça ? A massacrer des gens ? Faire partir Vegas en fumée ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un dossier d'affaire je ne fais pas ça parce que je suis en colère ou veux me venger sur qui que ce soit. Vous pensez que j'_aime_ faire l'idiot ? Vous savez à quel point c'est humiliant de devoir dire aux gens que je pense que BAU signifie Beautés Accoutrées d'Uniformes ? Vous ne pensez pas que ça me tue un peu de devoir intentionnellement mélanger les choses et travailler encore plus pour me trébucher sur des trucs ? Vous pensez que j'aime les regards de pitié et les yeux se levant au ciel d'énervement devant mon comportement ? Bien sûr que non ! », cracha-t-il, ses joues rouges de colère tandis que sa fine poitrine avalait de grosses goulées d'air.

« Pourquoi le fais-tu dans ce cas ? », intervint Hotch. Il avait interrogé des centaines de suspects et au fil du temps, avait appris que le meilleur moment d'obtenir des réponses était lorsqu'ils éprouvaient le même genre d'agitation émotionnel que subissait Reid en ce moment.

« Pour la protection ! » La voix du garçon se cassa. »Pour la survie, parce que peu importe à quel point je n'aime pas faire l'imbécile, on me traite bien mieux qu'on ne m'ait jamais traité en tant que génie. Vous savez combien d'os cassés j'ai reçu au cours des années, simplement parce que quelqu'un était contrarié que j'étais plus intelligent qu'eux ? Combien de menaces de mort j'ai reçues si je ne fermais pas mon clapet au sujet d'une chose ou d'une autre ? Oh, je doute qu'ils l'auraient fait, mais le fait que je les ai eues montre à quel point je rendais les gens inconfortables-_furieux_- et je n'étais que moi ! », termina-t-il farouchement, essuyant plusieurs larmes qui avaient coulé. Pourquoi était-il si larmoyant ces jours-ci.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ? », demanda doucement Emily, ses yeux détenant de la sympathie à son égard.

« De l'aide ? De qui ? », renâcla-t-il. »Vous ne le saviez pas ? Je suis un génie. J'ai déjà les réponses.'Oh Spencer, ils sont juste jaloux ça passera' », fit-il d'une voix aiguë, une version moqueuse d'une conseillère qu'il avait eu par le passé. »Ouais, c'est passé », grogna-t-il. »c'est passé par me faire déshabiller entièrement et m'attacher, tout nu, au poteau du goal. » Il frissonna au souvenir, ne réalisant même pas qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix, ratant le souffle choqué de Garcia à l'ouïe de l'information.

« Es-tu en train de parler de ton lycée ? », s'enquit JJ, repensant à ses propres années. Elle avait été populaire mais elle n'avait jamais traité les nerds durement comme les autres. _Mais tu ne les en a pas empêchés non plus,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête et elle se crispa de culpabilité.

« Oh oui, le lycée, c'était de la _bombe_. De toute manière, ça ferait une magnifique dissertation sur pourquoi on ne devrait pas laisser entrer les élèves plus tôt. Pas que l'université ait été mieux », finit Reid d'une voix acerbe.

« Ah oui, l'université. J'ai entendu que tu es allé dans une assez réputée », déclara Rossi d'un air indifférent.

« Ah, j'admets que j'ai appris pas mal de choses à Caltech mais ce n'était pas du tout différent du lycée », avoua Reid avec un regard triste, presque nostalgique au visage alors que les souvenirs remuaient au fond de lui. »Le staff était tellement excité d'avoir un génie au sein de l'école, mais c'était la seule chose dont ils se souciaient juste le génie. Pas moi, pas Spencer Reid. Aussi longtemps que je les épatais avec ma brillance, mon état émotionnel n'était pas important. Et les étudiants ! », se moqua-t-il avec dégoût. »Vous penseriez qu'ils seraient différents que mes potes de lycée, mais non, je suppose que même les gens intelligents détestent qu'un gosse leur vole la vedette sans même essayer. Cependant, pour être honnête, il n'y a que les étudiants en science qui m'ont blessé physiquement, mais je serais maudit si l'entièreté du corps étudiant n'était pas en train de me rejeter », leur raconta-t-il avec une amertume qu'une personne si jeune ne devrait pas posséder.

« Tu es en train de ma dire que ces mauviettes de scientifiques ont levé la main sur toi ? », dit Morgan d'une voix agressive, sa colère augmentant au fur et à mesure que Reid relatait son histoire.

« Hmm, comment ils l'ont dit déjà ? Oh, je m'en rappelle ! », s'écria Reid, un faux sourire aux lèvres. »J'étais leur _expérience scientifique_. Juste pour que vous le sachiez, avoir de l'ammoniaque pulvérisé dans les yeux fait mal comme rien d'autre. Ha ha, je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre mis à part des taches floues pendant des semaines même avec mes lunettes et mes yeux étaient tout le temps en larmes à cause de la douleur. Voilà ce que c'est une blessure alcali. Tout ça pour l'expérience scientifique d'un môme sur les différents effets de l'ammoniaque. Devinez ce que j'ai découvert ? Ça nettoie et ça brûle ! Vous savez le plus drôle ? Mes yeux n'ont jamais complètement guéri, Dieu merci pour les lentilles de contact ! Ha ha HA ! », finit-il accompagné d'un rire incontrôlable et Pénélope ne put plus le supporter. Elle jaillit au travers du groupe et entoura sa silhouette tremblante d'un câlin avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passe.

« Oh mon Dieu, Sucre d'Orge. Plus jamais, jamais... », laissa-t-elle en suspens, son mascara coulant au bas de son visage tandis qu'elle tenait son corps gigotant entre son étreinte.

« Vous ne devriez pas promettre ce genre de choses », la gronda-t-il d'une voix douce, se sentant mal de la faire pleurer. Il ne leur avait pas dit pour rendre quiconque triste. En fait- il se réprimenda silencieusement-, il n'avait rien voulu leur dire. A présent, il rendait l'impression que s vie était une grande tragédie.

»C'est bon, mademoiselle Garcia », toussa-t-il d'un air maladroit en tentant de se faufiler hors de son étreinte et ratant spectaculairement. »Je veux dire, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je le décris- »

« N'envisage même pas de rabaisser ceci ! », lui dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils fâché, tapotant son bras en avertissement. »Tu ne le sais pas mon chou, mais je suis aussi allée à Caltech et nos années se chevauchaient légèrement. »

« Quoi ? », réussit-il à croasser. Non, impossible. Elle mentait.

« Si. J'étais en dernière année quand ce tout petit bout d'homme m'est renté dedans, un jour... »

« Arrête », murmura-t-il calmement.

« .. en train de s'enfuir loin de ces sales types avec des pinces et de ciseaux. Ils avaient des regards si radieux de malveillance sur leurs visages, ça m'a rendue malade. Mon Dieu, qu'allaient-ils te faire ? », interrogea-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas », confessa-t-il. »Après que vous les ayez menacé de ruiner leur vie sociale, ils ne m'ont plus jamais approché à nouveau. Ils ont probablement pensé que nous étions amis. J'ai assumé que vous étiez en visite universitaire. Je ne vous avais jamais vue auparavant. »

« Et j'ai pensé que tu étais le gosse de quelqu'un. Crois-moi bijou, si j'avais su que tu étais Spencer Reid, j'aurais été ton amie plus vite que tu peux réciter la table périodique. » Elle lui envoya un clin d'oeil.

« Pour de vrai ? », demanda-t-il, le doute et l'espoir se mêlant en lui devant sa déclaration.

« Bien sûr ! J'adore quand les gens sont déconcertés et, bébé, tu en as beaucoup rendu comme ça dans le temps », gloussa-t-elle. »Et puis, comment pourrais-je résister à des grands yeux bruns, ce sourire timide et ... » Elle laissa s'échapper un petit sourire pervers alors qu'elle pelotait ses fesses avant de lui donner une petite gifle joueuse. »Mmm, ferme. Moi adorer. »

« Mademoiselle Garcia ! », s'indigna-t-il, scandalisé de ses actions osées, désormais, en train d'essayer désespérément de s'échapper de ses bras.

« Il me semble que tu peux oublier les formalités. Je viens de te peloter, tu sais », fit-elle remarquer esplièglement, le relâchant enfin.

« Ouiais, je l'ai senti. Merci », répliqua-t-il d'un air sarcastique, tentant de faire partir la rougeur de ses joues avec sa volonté.

« Donc, il semblerait que tu n'associes pas de bons souvenirs de Caltech », ajouta Rossi, provoquant le retour de la légère atmosphère à l'ancienne sombre.

« C'était pareil que le lycée, en gros. » Reid haussa des épaules, faisant exactement ce que Garcia lui avait dit de ne pas faire en rétrogradant ses expériences. »Après Caltech, j'ai été invité au MIT mais j'ai passé. »

« Pourquoi ? », le questionna Hotch.

« J'ai imaginé que ce serait la même chose que Caltech et je n'étais pas très enthousiaste de répéter ça, peu importe à quel point j'aime apprendre. En plus, je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire. Mais ce que je veux, je ne peux pas l'avoir », leur dit-il d'un air affligé.

« Pourquoi ? », réitéra Morgan, curieux, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'un génie ne serait pas autorisé à faire.

« Laissez-moi vous demander ceci : est-ce que M. Gideon travaille toujours pour le BAU ? », s'enquit-il et son intérêt grandit devant leurs expressions subitement fermées.

« Tu connaissais Gideon? », interrogea Hotch d'une voix réservée.

« Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Il avait fait une conférence à Caltech, une année. Il avait expliqué ce que faisaient les profileurs, comment ils le faisaient les travaux. J'ai adoré chaque instant et j'ai su ce que je voulais devenir », admit-il timidement, s'attendant à ce qu'ils rient et il fut surpris quand aucun ne le fit.

_Je voulais devenir comme vous._ Ce n'était pas prononcé à voix haute, pourtant, ils pouvaient tous l'entendre.

« Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas parlé ? Je pense qu'il aurait été impressionné », déclara Rossi d'un ton sérieux, pensant à combien Jason aurait été content de lui-même si il avait trouvé ce gosse.

« Impressionné ? Par quoi, mon œil au beurre noir ? J'étais en retard à la conférence donc j'ai du me tenir debout à l'arrière. J'étais trop loin derrière que pour poser des questions sans crier. Ça m'aurait apporté une attention dont je ne voulais pas. J'allais lui parler par après, mais il était entouré par tellement de gens et j'étais si stupéfié par son message que j'aurais juste été à cran. En outre, il a clairement déclaré qu'on devait passer l'Académie du FBI. Je n'avais pas l'âge minimum et je pense que nous savons tous que j'aurai raté le section physique. Je me suis rendu compte dès le départ que c'était un rêve sans espoir. Un beau rêve, mais sans espoir de toute façon », se lamenta-t-il.

« Tu sembles tellement certain », nota Emily, vaguement inquiète. Reid se pensait-il si inutile ?

« Je déteste l'admettre mais, je n'exagère pas ma maladresse tant que ça. On a déjà établi que je n'étais pas idiot, mais pouvez-vous imaginer la terreur que ça causerait si on me donnait un revolver chargé ? Les résultats ne seraient pas jolis à voir », tenta-t-il de blaguer, cependant, il ne récolta nul rire pour ses efforts. Ouch, dur public.

« Les profileurs n'ont pas besoin de porter une arme », pointa sagement Rossi.

« Non, mais ils doivent quand même subir l'entraînement et à l'entraînement, on doit passer les qualifications aux armes à feu. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé une nuit, à un champ de tir, tout seul juste pour être sûr que je ne me faisais pas des idées. Encore une fois, les résultats ont cimenté ce que je savais déjà. Cependant, je suis surpris, je pensais que M. Gideon serait avec vous », dit-il, changeant de sujets avec ruse.

« Gideon s'est retiré il y a deux ans », avoua Hotch après un moment de silence affolé devant le nouveau sujet. Gideon n'avait plus jamais été le même après l'affaire Bale. Quand il était revenu de son congé, il avait été absolument sans merci dans sa chasse aux suspects. Il était devenu... froid, par manque de meilleur terme, et avait essayé de convaincre Strauss de le laisser partir en solitaire, comme c'était auparavant. Elle ne l'avait pas accepté- pas après avoir travaillé si dur afin de changer ce régime- et finalement, Gideon avait été plus ou moins forcé de se retirer.

_Peut-être aurait-ce été différent s'il avait trouvé ce protégé dont il avait été à la recherche,_ pensa Hotch en regardant Spencer Reid. »Gideon s'est retiré et Rossi a été assez gentil que pour sortir de sa retraite jusqu'à ce qu'un remplaçant soit trouvé. » A ces paroles, Rossi étouffa un petit rire.

« Ouais, il y a deux ans. Il me semble qu'on peut affirmer que je suis sorti de ma retraite et suis un membre permanent de cette équipe », commenta le plus âgé d'une manière sarcastique, faisant rire les autres à son humour mordant.

« Oh, je vois », fut tout ce que Reid dit, comprenant immédiatement de par leurs visages qu'il y avait plus à l'histoire qu'un simple retirement. Il décida de se taire et d'abandonner le sujet ce n'était pas ses oignons de toutes manières.

« D'accord, gamin. » Morgan prit la parole. »J'ai compris que tu ne te sentais pas bien à propos de la manière dont les gens te traitaient, mais faire l'imbécile ? Vraiment ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Ça vous a berné, pas vrai ? », rétorqua Reid avec arrogance. »Et non, vous ne comprenez évidemment pas. Ce n'était pas que je 'ne me sentais pas bien' au sujet de la manière dont les gens me traitaient. Ça impliquerait que j'aie eu des temps plus heureux lesquels je n'avais pas, à moins que vous ne comptiez apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Très bien, très bien, je ne voulais pas t'offenser ou rabaisser ce que tu as traversé « , se corrigea Morgan. »Mais tu devais avoir le soutien de quelqu'un, non ? Mère ? Père ? Meilleur ami ? Meilleure amie ? »

« Quiconque voulait être mon ami était rapidement repoussé par les persécuteurs ou voulait juste ses devoirs faits. Ma mère, » Il fronça des sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait formuler sa phrase suivante. »Elle a essayé durement d'être là pour moi mais elle n'allait pas bien à ce moment-là et elle ne va pas bien maintenant. »

« Bon, qu'en est-il de ton père ? Je suis sûr qu'il était fier de toi », tenta Morgan, ignorant qu'il venait de mettre le pied dans un champs de mine.

« Oh oui, tellement fier qu'il est parti quand j'avais dix ans », dit-il d'un ton aigri. »Tu sais, le mot 'père' a beaucoup de définitions. En voici une : un homme qui élève un enfant. Maintenant, voici la mienne : le loser qui est parti sans même dire au revoir. Je te l'ai dit, Morgan, il n'y avait personne. »

« Je suis désolé, Reid. Je ne savais pas », s'excusa Morgan, se maudissant d'être aussi rigoureux.

« Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais, donc je te prierais de ne pas ramener le sujet. »

« Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à piger ceci. Faire l'idiot semble tellement ridicule. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, au début. Tu sais, ça m'est seulement venu quand j'étais à moitié éveillé et j'ai décidé de le noter », leur admit-il avec un petit sourire. »Quand j'ai re-regardé ce que j'avais écrit au matin, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais mis ça. L'idée en elle-même avait l'air stupide. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je réalisais que c'était une de ces idées qui sont si bêtes que ça marcherait en réalité. »

« Alors, comment tu as fait pour devenir stupide ? », questionna Emily, se demandant honnêtement comment il avait fait. »Je veux dire, en tant que une génie, je doute que tu te sois jamais senti idiot. »

« J'ai fait des recherches. Me suis fait expulsé du centre commercial », leur raconta-t-il sans s'en soucier, ratant leurs regards confus devant la partie du centre commercial. »J'ai regardé un tas de films sur le sujet et ai vite conclu qu'il y avait trois grands genres que je pouvais étudier : l'Athlète à le Tête Vide, le Drogué Nonchalant et la Blonde Idiote. Je ne rencontrais pas les normes physiques pour être un athlète et prendre de la drogue ne faisait jamais partie du plan, ce qui me laissait avec- »

« -la Blonde Idiote », termina Garcia à sa place avant de laisser s'échapper un rire allègre. »Oh mon Sucre, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps ! »

« Allez-y, moquez-vous », leur dit-il avec un regard hagard. »Rappelez-vous juste que vous êtes tombés dans le panneau. »

« Donc, est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as... » Morgan s'interrompit, incertain de la manière dont il allait s'exprimer.

« Un air féminin ? », demanda Reid sans préambule, voyant venir la question depuis des kilomètres.

« C'est ça. »

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai négligé », admit Reid. »Au moment où j'ai vu le résultat final, je devais aller en cours. Je m'étais inscrit à quelques cours à l'Université de Las Vegas. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ferait une grosse différence mais, pour une fois, les filles étaient rapide à devenir amies avec moi. J'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas très intelligent de changer après ça. Au fil des années, c'est simplement devenu une habitude. »

« Alors tu n'es pas... »

« Je ne suis pas gay et si tu essayes de nouveau de me draguer, je vais te donner un coup de poing au visage », lui dit Reid, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

« Fais-le, Beau Gosse. Mais, ton plan n'a pas fonctionné à 100 %, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Morgan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les officiers qui te bousculent ? Allez mec, on est peut-être pas des génies mais, on n'est pas stupide non plus », insista Morgan.

« Oh, ça. » Spencer haussa des épaules. »Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Crois-moi, ce qu'il font, c'est de la rigolade à côté de ce que j'ai subi. »

« Le fait qu'ils ne font ne serait-ce que, te chercher, signifie que ton plan n'a pas réussi ! », cria pratiquement Morgan de frustration. Comment est-ce que Reid ne pouvait pas voir ça ?

« Il se trouve que je pense qu'il a raisonnablement bien fonctionné », répondit Reid d'une voix comprimée.

« Et comment ? », mit au défi Morgan.

« Acceptation », marmonna Reid.

« Quoi ? »

« Acceptation. C'était une partie de mes motifs pour vouloir me cacher. D'abord, c'était pour la survie mais j'avais une deuxième raison et c'était d'obtenir l'acceptation. On se sent seul affreusement vite quand on est le seul génie dans la pièce », confessa-t-il. »Et vous savez, j'ai été seul toute ma vie. Personne n'a jamais vraiment essayé de faire des liens avec moi malgré mes tentatives désespérées. Appelez-moi superficiel si vous voulez pour mon raisonnement, mais si vous vous êtes jamais senti seul dans une pièce bondée à cause de qui vous êtes si vous vous êtes jamais senti condamné pour être vous-même, alors, peut-être que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je devais changer. J'ai bien obtenu l'acceptation pas de tous mais si quelques hématomes et des bousculades sont le seul prix que j'aie à payer, dans ce cas, c'est bon », leur affirma-t-il avec une calme résolution. »Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner et revenir à la solitude. »

« Personne ne va t'y obliger », lui assura Hotch. »Mais je ne pense que tu devrais avoir à prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas afin d'obtenir quelque chose qui devrait être offert librement sans jugement. »

« Ouais, ben, c'est comme ça », rétorqua fermement Reid.

« Ce n'est pas obligatoire », contra Hotch.

« Oh ? Et qui va m'accepter pour qui je suis ? », s'enquit Reid, un de ses sourcils relevé.

« Nous », lui déclara Hotch simplement.

« Pardon ? » Reid secoua la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Nous », répéta Hotch. »Chacun d'entre nous t'accepterait. »

« La plus grande partie de ce que vous avez vu était un acte », leur rappela doucement Reid.

« Oui, mais même ton acte avait le vrai toi transparaissant. J'ai vu des gens faire semblant d'être gentils et d'être chouettes, alors je sais pertinemment que chaque pâtisserie, chaque tasse de café et nourriture que tu nous as apporté n'était pas juste pour un acte. C'était toi. Lorsque tu nous as encouragés et fait des banderoles c'était toi. Peut-être un peu exagéré mais c'était toi. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on a entendu ton histoire et pas une seule personne ici pense que tu le méritais. On ne rigole pas, Reid. »

« Simplement parce que vous l'avez entendue, ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez me supporter. J'ai des défauts : je me trébuche tout le temps, je parle sans arrêt, je ne suis pas doué pour les interactions sociales », se sentit le besoin de faire remarquer le jeune homme.

« Personne n'est parfait », s'interposa Rossi. »Je suis un salop arrogant dans mes bons jours, Hotch ne saurait pas sourire pour sauver sa vie, Garcia sourit trop- »

« Hey ! », glapit-elle, vexée.

« -Morgan ronfle et vole la nourriture des assiettes- »

« Mec, je ne fais pas ça ! », se plaignit l'autre.

« Si, tu le fais », marmonna Emily en retour.

« -Emily vole des stylos et ne les rend jamais. Également, elle met ses dossiers dans les piles d'autres gens. L'idée cadeau de JJ est une carotte- »

« Je voulais que tu commences à manger plus sainement ! », contra-t-elle, tentant de défendre ses actions.

« Elle triche aussi au bras de fer », finit Rossi avec son sourire satisfait caractéristique, voyant à quel point son équipe avait l'air agacée. »Donc tu vois, nous avons tous nos défauts. Chacun d'entre eux est énervant à sa propre, spéciale manière. Crois-moi, on peut te supporter. »

« Je devrais toujours passer par l'entraînement. Je ne pense pas que je réussirais », répliqua Reid.

« Ta non-confiance en toi me rend triste », lui dit Rossi sans passer par quatre chemins. »Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire espérer, mais j'ai lu presque chaque article que tu as jamais écrit sous le nom de Dr. Pierce Derns. Ils m'ont donné une perspective sur certaines choses que je pensais déjà connaître et m'ont aidé à résoudre plus d'une affaire classée. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Reid, le souffle court à cause du choc.

« Oui. Le Bureau voulait te recruter mais le magazine qui a publié tes travaux a refusé de donner ton vrai nom Protection de la Vie Privée et tout le bazar. De toute façon, je parie que les hauts gradés auraient rabaissé l'âge minimum pour toi et tourné les yeux si tes résultats d'entraînement étaient moins que spectaculaires du côté physique. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça serait dangereux ! Non seulement ça, mais ce ne serait pas équitable par rapport aux autres nouveaux agents », protesta Reid.

« Tu penses que le Bureau se soucie d'être équitable ? » Rossi pouffa. »Gamin, ils veulent deux types de gens : des gens intimidants et des gens intelligents. Crois-moi, avec un esprit comme le tien, ils te donneraient une large marge de manœuvre. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça. Ça me ferait comme si je ne l'avais pas mérité », lui dit Reid.

« Ce qui fait de toi une meilleure personne que tu le sais. Mais, juste pour que tu sois au courant, on n'est pas contre des consultants avec une certaine expérience », interrompit Morgan, un sourire étirant ses traits. »Et puisque j'ai le sentiment que tu es un expert dans à peu près tout, on ne serait pas contre ta présence. »

« Un consultant ? » Reid laissa le mot rouler sur sa langue. Il aimait ce terme, d'une certaine manière.

« Ou un trieur de courrier. On en aurait bien besoin d'un »,décida de s'incruster Hotch.

« Quoi ? », l'interrogea Emily, son ton rempli d'amusement.

« Quoi ? On en embauche. C'est un travail de civil pas besoin d'entraînement, et si tu restais plus longtemps à notre étage, eh bien, tant pis », déclara Hotch, complètement sérieux.

« Um, je ne sais pas... », dit Reid à l'homme plus vieux, tentant de rejeter l'idée d'une manière qui ne le fâcherait pas.

« C'est seulement une suggestion », répondit Hotch.

« Oui, mais quand ça vient de vous, on dirait un ordre », admit Reid et reçut beaucoup de rires pour sa déclaration.

« Tu n'a pas peur de Hotch, si ? », s'enquit JJ avec un scintillement dans les yeux. »Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Tu l'as bien cerné quand tu nous as donné nos boissons il y a quelques jours amer mais doux. »

« Alors il ne va pas devenir comme Hulk et m'écrabouiller si je fais quelque chose de mal ? », questionna Reid, juste pour être sûr.

« Quoi ? Non, mec ! Pour un génie, tu as une imagination débordante ! » Morgan prit la parole avant d'éclater de rire tandis que l'image de Hotch grandissant de deux mètres et devenant vert avec son expression stoïque n'entre peu à peu dans son esprit.

« Suis-je si terrifiant ? », marmonna Hotch, ramassant une cuillère au hasard et regardant son reflet. Il semblait austère mais sûrement pas si austère ?

« Mon ami, tu sembles furieusement constipé la moitié du temps », le taquina Rossi.

« Dave, je te suggère de devenir silencieux avant que je ne commence à me souvenir de quelques histoires à propos de toi dans mes jours de bleu », menaça Hotch.

« Ah, aurais-je dit furieusement constipé ? Je voulais dire frais et magnifique comme un gardon », rectifia Rossi avec un sourire malicieux au visage.

« C'est ça. Rappelle-toi juste ça quand une certaine photo arrivera à Garcia. » Rossi se figea devant la menace.

« Tu n'oserais pas », défia-t-il.

« Je suppose que tu le découvriras lorsque le moment sera venu », rétorqua nonchalamment Hotch, posant la cuillère.

« Une peut-être embarrassante photo de David Rossi ? Je ne dois manquer ça sous aucun prétexte », dit Garcia avec un sourire. »Puisque, tu sais, je souris trop. »

« Allez, allez, ne t'énerve pas. Je me suis pourtant inclus sur cette liste. » Rossi essaya de prendre contrôle de la conversation.

« Ouais, un défaut, alors que la plupart d'entre nous en a eu deux », renifla Emily.

« Je le dis comme je le vois », lui affirma-t-il.

« Quoi ? Oh, ça commence. Hotch, fais des copies de cette photo et envoie-la à tout le monde », dit Morgan à leur chef.

Reid, oublié dans leurs railleries joueuses, sourit en les écoutant. Ils avaient l'air tellement confortables près des uns des autres. L'accepteraient-ils réellement ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils le feraient, mais les décisions changent tout le temps. Il devait y réfléchir. Déménager simplement de Vegas en Virginie était une grosse décision en elle-même, sans compter pour un job qu'il pourrait ne même pas avoir. Oui, il devrait définitivement y réfléchir et ce devrait être loin d'eux.

« Aussi intéressant que cela ait été », appela-t-il, attirant leur attention. »C'est une grosse décision au sujet de laquelle j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Également, je dois me laver et changer de vêtements », dit-il quelque peu embarrassé, se rappelant qu'il avait dormi dans ses habits de journée de la veille et ne s'était pas encore changé. »Je n'essaye pas de vous chasser », les rassura-t-il hâtivement.

« C'est bon, sucre d'orge. » Garcia lui offrit un sourire taquin. »Ce serait encore mieux si tu me laissais te rejoindre dans cette douche. »

« Um, merci ? », hésita-t-il. »Mais je ferai sans. »

« Dommage. » Elle fit semblant de pleurer, essuyant une larme factice.

« On comprend, Reid », lui dit Hotch. »Nous n'avons pas encore mangé donc, on va aller chercher quelque chose à manger avant de retourner à l'hôtel. »

« Ouais, à ce propos pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? », s'enquit Reid, se demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas dans leur avion de retour chez eux.

« Le jet s'est cassé », répondirent-ils tous avec des sourires semblables qui le rendit suspicieux quant au fait qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus.

« D'accord », étira-t-il. »Je vais vous montrer la porte. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en file indienne hors de l'appartement, ils lui donnèrent tous leur salut et il récupéra, se sentant triste en général qu'ils partent.

« Souviens-toi », dit Rossi en donnant sa carte à Reid. »Tu as un pied dans le BAU. Crois-moi. Si tu as des questions, appelle-moi », informa-t-il Reid avant de s'éloigner.

« Voici mon numéro et mon adresse mail », annonça Garcia de sa manière amical mais forte, poussant un morceau de papier entre ses mains. »Même si tu ne prends pas le job, on va discuter parce que nous sommes amis et je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

« Merci, Garcia », lui dit-il avec le sourire en l'étreignant en un câlin.

« Si tu veux venir dans ma valise, tu peux », murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien », se dépêcha-t-elle de dire, rompant l'embrassade et sortant d'un pas vif.

« Prends soin de toi, gamin. » Morgan tapota son dos. »Si ces poulets t'embêtent encore, ne te laisse pas faire, ok ? Tu ne le mérites pas. » C'était le dernier conseil du basané avant qu'il ne s'avance vers la voiture.

« Bien sûr », chuchota Reid, fixant son dos, avant que quelqu'un ne se racle sa gorge pour attirer son attention. »Désolé ! », s'excusa-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa que Hotch tentait d'obtenir son attention.

« Reid, je promets que je n'ai pas de mode Hulk », se sentit le besoin de le rassurer Hotch. »Aussi, je pense que tu devrais le savoir, je le considérerais comme un honneur si tu rejoignais mon équipe, mais ne fais rien dont tu n'aies envie. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit faiblement Reid, flatté par les paroles de l'homme plus âgé. »Faites bon voyage. »

Leur faisant signe depuis le pas de sa porte, il les regarda accélérer. Aujourd'hui avait été plein de surprises et ce n'était même pas encore midi.

« Mon Dieu, je ne pense jamais vous avoir vu ramener de la compagnie », fit remarquer l'une de ses voisins en passant. »Des amis à vous ? »

« Ouais », déclara-t-il avec un lent sourire. »Des amis. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**N/T:** Après une semaine de procrastination, j'ai réussi à clore ce chapitre . J'en suis d'ailleurs désolée mais quelque chose d'assez triste c'est passé dans ma famille et bon. De plus, je dois malheureusement vous dire que le rythme de parution sera désormais de toute les deux semaines- ayant autrefois surestimé ma capacité à rester concentrée.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient.

Merci à ceux qui suivent/mettent en favoris et/ou postent des reviews ^-^

Bonne année et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Diana Reid rencontre l'ennemi.**

« Arg ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il toujours pas appelé ? Je veux connaître sa réponse ! », gémit Garcia en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Ses yeux montraient leur frustration de la situation. L'équipe s'était rassemblée dans sa chambre pour discuter de la chose qui la rendait dingue : Reid.

« Garcia, ça fait seulement un jour. Laisse lui du temps », déclara calmement Rossi.

« Il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de temps ! », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec, puérilement. »On lui a offert son travail rêvé ! Ça ne devrait même pas prendre cinq minutes pour se décider. »

« Maintenant, calme-toi, Beauté », s'interposa Morgan. »On a juste un peu proposé le job de nulle part pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours sous le choc simplement à propos de ne serait-ce que ça. En fait, avec son passé, il pourrait penser que c'est une blague. »

« Quoi ? On ne lui ferait jamais ça ! » Étonnamment, ce fut JJ qui répondit. Ses yeux bleus regardaient Morgan comme si elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. »Nous ne sommes pas des gens cruels, Reid sait sûrement ça. »

« Le sait-il ? », questionna Rossi. »Il nous connaît depuis moins d'une semaine. Non seulement ça, mais je suspecte qu'il ne nous a pas raconter chaque rencontre qu'il ait eu avec un persécuteur. Crois-moi, plus que tu ne le crois ont ce sourire de Tedd Bundy avec les mêmes instincts de prédateur. »

« Même s'il ne pense pas que ce soit un piège, c'est quand même beaucoup lui demander », intervint Hotch. »Réfléchissez-y on lui demande de laisser sa maison et déménager à l'autre bout du pays sans le moindre avertissement. On lui demande de laisser derrière lui tout ce qui lui est familier et qu'il aime.

« Mais il a tant de mauvais souvenirs ici », fit remarquer Emily. »Peut-être que ça le démange de partir. »

« Simplement parce que quelqu'un a des mauvais souvenirs à propos d'un endroit ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas chez lui. J'ai eu plus de périodes sombres à Chicago que j'aimerai y penser, mais j'adore toujours la ville et les habitants. C'est vrai, ce n'est plus chez moi désormais, mais c'est ma maison loin de chez moi », contra Morgan.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris », bougonna Garcia dans son oreiller. »C'est un choix plus dur que je pensais mais je déteste être coincée dans l'incertitude comme ça. »

« C'est parce que tu es habituée à avoir la réponse au bout des doigts », la taquina Morgan avec un sourire séduisant aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, je suis la plus incroyable déesse de la technologie des environs. » Elle fit un clin d'oeil, pas modeste le moins du monde au sujet de ses capacités.

« Ah, veuillez m'excuser », dit Rossi au groupe tandis que son téléphone commençait à vibrer. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à parler au téléphone dans la foule, alors il sortit de la pièce pour avoir sa conversation en privé.

« Je me demande qui l'a appelé? », posa Emily à voix haute la question que chacun se posait.

« Peut-être que c'est l'une de ses trois ex-femmes qui veut plus d'argent », blagua Morgan.

« Nan. Il n'avait pas l'air assez énervé pour que ce soit quoi que ce soit de ce genre. », écarta Garcia avec un mouvement de la main. »Oh ! Peut-être qu'une groupie a piqué son numéro et lui voue un culte via son téléphone ! »

« Il n'avait pas l'air SI heureux », ria JJ. »C'est probablement quelqu'un de Quantico ou un de ses éditeurs », finit-elle et Emily fit un bruit d'approbation.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Hotch ? », interrogea Morgan, curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

« Je pense que ce ne sont pas nos affaires », vint la réponse typiquement Hotch.

« Oh, allez, Boss ! Tu n'es pas curieux du tout ? » Garcia frétilla des sourcils, essayant de l'amadouer afin d'obtenir une réponse de l'homme stoïque.

« Ce n'est pas notre boulot de fouiner dans la vie privée des gens. »

« En fait, c'est le mien », rétorqua Garcia avec un sourire de Cheshire. Morgan éclata de rire et JJ et Emily avaient toutes deux des sourires sournois au visage qui disaient : »Elle t'a eu, là. » Avant que Hotch ait pu répondre, Rossi revint avec un drôle de regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », s'enquit Hotch alors que les autres observaient, inquiets. Peut-être que le coup de téléphone avait été de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je n'en suis pas certain », admit Rossi, son expression ne changeant pas alors qu'il regardait son portable.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Qui était-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? », questionna Garcia sans aucune gêne.

« C'était Reid », leur déclara platement Rossi. »Il m'a dit qu'il avait pris sa décision. »

« Pour de vrai ? », pépia Garcia. »Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Ne nous laisse pas dans l'ombre ! Je meurs de connaître la réponse depuis bien trop longtemps ! »

« Il voulait nous le dire en personne et se demandait si on pouvait le rejoindre vers sept heures. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. On en a terminé avec l'affaire et nous n'avons rien de pressant auquel nous devons être présents », répondit Hotch.

« Ouais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiet », admit Morgan. »À moins qu'il n'ait sous-entendu que la réponse était non ? », se demanda le basané à voix haute, espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Non, sa voix est restée neutre tout du long. C'est l'endroit où il veut nous rencontrer qui me laisse sans voix », déclara lentement Rossi en repassant la conversation dans sa tête.

« Où veut-il nous retrouver ? », questionna Emily, essayant d'envisager tous les lieux bizarres Reid pourrait vouloir les rejoindre. Peut-être une bibliothèque ?

« Il veut qu'on le retrouve au Bennington Sanatorium », leur dit Rossi de but en blanc, leur donnant le dernier endroit auquel ils auraient pensés.

* * *

Spencer gigotait nerveusement en dehors du sanatorium en attendant que l'équipe se montre. Il avait déjà été à l'intérieur afin d'informer le Dr. Norman que sa mère risquait de rencontrer quelques personnes cette nuit. Le docteur n'aimait pas ça, cependant, Spencer avait supplié jusqu'à ce que même sa génitrice s'impatiente et claqua qu'elle pouvait faire face à une poignée d'inconnus.

« Tant qu'ils ne sont pas des agents du gouvernements », avait-elle marmonné et Reid fit de son mieux pour cacher son expression coupable. Malheureusement, elle en avait saisi un entr'aperçu et ses yeux s'étrécirent de suspicion.

»Spencer.. », laissa-t-elle en suspens d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Er », couina-t-il. »Um, ils travaillent pour le gouvernement mais, ils n'espionnent pas les gens ? »

Elle ne l'avait pas bien pris.

Le Dr. Norman avait presque tout arrêté sur-le-champ mais Spencer avait réussi à la calmer et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui la veille.

« Malgré que je sois soulagée que tu te sois enfin livré à quelqu'un, devait-ce vraiment être le gouvernement ? Tu sais que je ne leur fais pas confiance, Spencer ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu même rapporté ? », interrogea-t-elle, sa colère claire dans sa voix.

« Parce que je veux ton approbation », avoua-t-il d'un ton bas après un instant de silence, d'une voix nerveuse qui lui fendit quelque peu le cœur et fit partir sa colère aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« Oh, bébé », cajola-t-elle, frottant ses mains, plus pour son réconfort à elle qu'au sien. »Bien que je n'apprécie pas l'idée que tu travailles pour le gouvernement, si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites faire, fais-le et ne le regrette jamais. »

« Pour de vrai ? », s'enquit-il, dérouté par sa réponse. »Tu n'es pas déçue ou honteuse ou- »

« Espèce d'idiot. » Elle donna une chiquenaude sur son front pour attirer son attention. »Tandis que je suis honorée que tu sois venu à moi avant de prendre ta décision, c'est ta vie. Pas la mienne », lui dit-elle résolumment. »Tu as passé des années à prendre soin de moi et à t'assurer que nous maintenions le cap. Tu as essayé de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Eh bien, bébé, il me semble que le moment est venu que tu commences à faire ce dont tu as envie. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est ta vie, Spencer. Tu en peux faire ce que tu veux, alors assure-toi d'en vivre une magnifique. Si pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je veux savoir que tu es heureux », termina-t-elle, un sage sourire embellissant ses traits.

« Maman... » Il laissa suspendre sa phrase, ses émotions le laissant à s'étrangler pour trouver ses mots.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veuille », dit Diana.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je veux rencontrer ces gens », lui déclara-t-elle, son regard rendant clair le fait qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus.

Voilà comment il se retrouva à appeler Rossi et à lui demander que l'équipe le rejoigne là-bas. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil avait semblé légèrement confus au sujet du lieu mais avait confirmé qu'ils seraient là aussi vite que possible. Reid, dans son état nerveux, avait commencé à déblatérer des directions avant que Rossi ne lui assure qu'ils seraient capables de trouver le lieu grâce aux GPS dans leurs véhicules.

Il tourna en rond sur le trottoir alors que des murmures paniqués commençaient à l'emplir le terrorisant. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler des informations si privées à des inconnus mais s'il allait travailler pour eux, il avait conclu qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir qu'il pourrait être... à risques.

_Et s'ils retirent leur offre ?_ La question s'empara de lui comme un infarctus. Techniquement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça- à cause de la discrimination et tout ce bataclan- mais, le job n'était pas exactement écrit et, vraiment, qui voudrait de quelqu'un potentiellement fou dans leur équipe ?

Il avait passé toute la journée de la veille à repasser sur tous les pours et les contres d'accepter l'offre et comment l'équipe pourrait l'affecter mais c'était seulement à présent qu'il réalisait qu'_il_ _les_ affecterait également. Le risque d'être schizophrénique contrebalancerait-il le fait qu'il soit un génie ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse se transformer en une vraiment spectaculaire boule de nerfs, une voix familière l'appela avec joie.

« Mon sucre d'orge ! », s'écria Garcia, courant pratiquement dans ses hauts talons pour venir à sa rencontre, avant de s'arrêter brutalement à cause du choc.

»Que, quoi- », tenta-t-elle de former sa question, mais elle fut trop horrifiée pour réussir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Y avait-il quelque chose sur son visage ?

« Putain, Beau Gosse ! Tu as pillé l'armoire d'un grand-père ? », demanda Morgan, prenant en considération le cardigan et le treillis. Les cheveux du garçon étaient ramené en arrière à l'aide de gel et il portait d'énormes lunettes en écailles. Une image complètement différente de celle suave à laquelle ils étaient habitués.

« Quoi ? Oh, mes vêtements. » Il rit légèrement sous sa cape, se rendant compte que c'était la raison pour laquelle il recevait des regards étranges de tous. »Je suis plus à l'aise dans ces habits mais ils n'allaient pas avec le personnage », admit-il d'un air embarrassé.

« Oh, non », déclara firmement Garcia , s'avançant jusqu'à son niveau. »Si ta réponse est oui, en fait, même si c'est non, je n'accepterai pas ça ! », s'exclama-t-elle, donnant farouchement de petites tapes sur sa poitrine pour mettre le point sur son irritation.

« Pardon ? », lâcha-t-il.

« Ceci est un affront ! », lui dit-elle férocement, tirant sur sa chemise. »Toi, mon cher génie, tu es bien trop à croquer pour te cacher derrière une apparence aussi effroyable. Bon Dieu, c'est comme Dr. Jekyll et M. Hyde façon fashion ! »

« Um, je suis désolé ? », offrit-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

« E si vous parliez fringues plus tard ? », s'interposa Morgan, ressentant de la pitié envers Reid qui recevait des regards outragés des dames. »Franchement, je suis plus curieux à propos de ta réponse et pourquoi tu as choisi cet endroit pour nous rencontrer. »

« Oh, um, j'y ai réfléchi et ma réponse est oui », leur déclara-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres, grimaçant à cause du cri perçant de joie et du câlin presqu'étouffant dans lequel elle l'enveloppa tandis qu'Emily ébouriffait ses cheveux et JJ lui donnait une petite tape sur le dos.

« Mais, mais- ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose ! », réussit-il à sortir d'un souffle alors que l'étreinte de fer d'amour de la tech le relâchait.

« Mais je t'en prie, parle », dit Rossi avec un grand geste du bras.

« Le truc, c'est que... »

Il leur dit au sujet de sa mère et de la schizophénie dont elle souffrait. Il admit sa propre crainte de la développer lui-même. Il alla même jusqu'à décrire en profondeur la manière dont la maladie marchait jusqu'à ce que Hotch ne le stoppe.

« C'est bon Reid, ça suffit », dit-il au jeune homme après qu'il ait réalisé que Reid était en train de parler parce qu'il était anxieux et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Oh », s'interrompit Reid d'une voix triste alors que ses yeux devenaient brillants et grands de manière alarmante. »C'est bon. Je m'y attendais un peu. »

« T'attendre à quoi ? », s'enquit Hotch, déconcerté.

« Que vous repreniez votre offre. Je veux dire, qui veut bosser avec quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir un malade mental dans une poignée d'années ? L'idée est absurde- »

« Attends, tu penses que je retire ma proposition de travail ? », interrogea Hotch pour être sûr de suivre correctement le fil de la pensée.

« Ben, oui. C'est ce que vous faites, non ? », demanda Reid en retour, sa voix triste devenant confuse.

« Non, bien sûr que je ne retire pas l'offre », le rassura Hotch, se rendant compte que Reid avait pris son interruption comme un signe que l'équipe ne voulait plus de lui. »Je t'interromps parce qu'on connaît la schizophrénie. Peut-être pas aussi profondément que toi, mais certains suspects sont schizophrènes donc on doit être sûrs de savoir les modes opératoires et pensées courants que la plupart expérience. Crois-moi la proposition tient toujours. »

« Vraiment ? Mais dans quelques années, je pourrais être- » Il s'arrêta, incapable de dévoiler sa plus grande peur à haute voix mais ils l'entendirent tous.

« Fais-moi confiance chéri, tu en vaux la peine- même si tu as des choix vestimentaires douteux », le taquina Garcia dans une tentative pour lui remonter le moral.

« Ouais, de plus Beau Gosse, on en connaît assez à propos de la chose pour savoir que tu montrerais des signes dans les environs de ces temps-ci et tu n'en montres pas, si ? », demanda Morgan.

« Non », admit Reid.

« Alors, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! », ria Emily. »Et si tu finis comme ça d'une quelconque manière, on ne te laissera pas », lui promit-elle ses yeux sombres emplis de gentillesse.

« Est-ce pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se retrouve ici ? Pour renforcer l'idée d'où tu pourrais finir dans nos têtes ? » Rossi prit la parole, examinant la bâtisse.

« Ah, non. En fait, c'est l'endroit où on prend soin de ma mère », explique Reid. »Je lui ai dit à propos de vous et l'offre d'emploi. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Et um, elle veux tous vous rencontrer. Si ça ne vous dérange pas », termina-t-il rapidement, les yeux vers le sol, convaincu que leur réponse serait un 'non' retentissant.

« Ok. Allons-y », déclara Morgan nonchalamment, s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Faire connaissance avec la femme qui a porté et élevé l'homme le plus adorable du Nevada ? Tu rigoles que je viens ! Je veux un autographe ! », s'épancha Garcia.

« Si c'est ta mère qu'on va rencontrer, j'en suis c'est obligé qu'elle ait quelques histoires intéressantes à ton sujet. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me donner un tuyau ou l'autre j'ai moi-même un petit. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera un génie, cependant », gloussa JJ en menant gentiment un Reid choqué vers les portes en direction desquelles tout le monde gravitait.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à être normal », lui dit-il doucement.

« Il n'y aucune honte, non plus, à être extraordinaire », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton toute aussi doux. Il rougit à ses mots mais ne fit aucun commentaire car il était sans voix.

Rejoignant le reste du groupe, il prit la tête et les mena là où Diana était en train d'attendre.

« Avant que vous ne lui parliez, vous devriez savoir qu'elle n'aime pas le gouvernement », expliqua Reid. »C'est dans nombreuses de illusions, alors, veuillez l'excuser si elle agit grossièrement. »

« Déteste le gouvernement mais te donne quand même sa bénédiction de le rejoindre ? », demanda Rossi avec l'un de ses sourcils relevé avant qu'il ne lâche un sourire suffisant. »Une sacrée mère que tu as là, gamin. La mienne est catholique et elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour m'être marié et divorcé trois fois. »

« Ouais, elle est géniale », sourit Reid avant de toquer à la porte et d'entrer sa tête. »Maman ? », l'entendit demander l'équipe. »Ils sont là. On peut entrer ? » Il n'entendirent pas la réponse mais Reid hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, s'avança à l'intérieur et leur donna un regard connaisseur qui leur laissait savoir qu'ils pouvaient le suivre.

Entrant dans la pièce, ils virent une femme blonde avec des cheveux courts, assise dans un confortable fauteuil enfoncé dans le coin. Elle portait un peignoir épais et tenait un minuscule livre serré entre ses mains. Malgré qu'elle ne soit en aucun cas présentable au monde extérieur, elle avait l'air d'une reine et Garcia refoula le désir de lui faire la révérence.

« Maman, voici les agents qui m'offrent le boulot à Quantico. Les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau et leur analyste technique, Pénélope Garcia. Les gars, voici ma mère, Diana Reid », présenta Reid.

« Un plaisir, madame », déclara Garcia d'un ton respectueux.

« De même », répondit Diana mais ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire. »Spencer, j'ai laissé mes pantoufles dans l'autre pièce. Pourrais-tu aller me les chercher ? »

« Eh?Um, bien sûr », dit-il, incertain de s'il devait les laisser mais pensa que ça ne devrait pas lui prendre longtemps de trouver une paire de chaussons. »Je reviens tout de suite. » Dès l'instant où il avait disparu, Diana laissa s'échapper un soupir fatigué et posa son livre sur une table proche.

« Donc, vous êtes les fascistes qui ont manipulé mont fils pour qu'il veuille un travail avec l'ennemi », commença-t-elle sèchement, ses yeux bleus froids.

« Mme Reid, je vous le promets, notre proposition est sans arrière-pensée », tenta de la rassurer Hotch. »Personne n'essaye de le manipuler. Nous ne voulons que ce qui est le mieux pour lui. »

« Mmm. Cette université avait dit la même chose avait promis qu'il serait heureux et qu'il apprécierait son temps. Alors, pourquoi est-il revenu à moi plus introverti qu'auparavant ? Pourquoi est-il revenu avec des bleus sur la peau et de plus gros encore hématomes sur le cœur ? Pouvez-_vous_ me promettre qu'il peux me revenir entier et le penser sincèrement ? Je lui ai donné mon consentement -pas qu'il en ait eu besoin- mais si ce job me le ramène brisé si ça me le ramène parce que ça l'a conduit à être _comme_ moi, dans ce cas, nous aurons un sérieux problème, M. le Fasciste », finit-elle, son expression sérieuse restant inchangée.

« On ne peut pas promettre qu'il ne sera jamais blessé. » Morgan prit le relais. »Mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour le protéger. »

« Oh, vous le ferez ? », moqua-t-elle quelque peu. »Et pourquoi devrai-je vous croire ? Vous, qui connaissez mon fils depuis moins d'une semaine ? », exigea de savoir Diana.

« Parce qu'il est trop remarquable pour qu'on le perde », s'enflamma Garcia. »Au moment où je l'ai vu -il semblait si différent- J'ai su qu'il était spécial je ne savais simplement pas pourquoi. Cependant, je sais maintenant, et ce n'est pas parce que il est un génie ou la chose la plus mignonne depuis les petits chatons. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit Diana, intéressée par la réponse.

« C'était lui. C'est tout juste lui. Ses gestes nerveux, son enthousiasme à aide les autres, sa gentillesse », débita Garcia. »Je n'avais pas la moindre idée à quel point il était intelligent jusqu'à hier mais ça ne le change pas. Stupide, dans la moyenne ou aveuglément brillant, il étincelle avec tant d'amour, madame, comment pourrais-je _ne pas_ être attirée vers lui ? », interrogea Garcia. »Cette lumière qui lui est particulière est irremplaçable c'est si radieux et chaud. La perdre serait une tragédie. Vous avez raison je ne le connqis que depuis quelques jours. Je ne connais pas son deuxième prénom, son plat préféré, quels films il aime ou ce qu'il fait dans son temps libre. » Sa respiration s'entrecoupa. »Mais je sais que s'il mourait, je serais en deuil pour des années, je n'aime même pas y penser. Ne jamais revoir ce doux sourire... » Elle frissonna. »Mais madame, je ne suis pas le seul qui a été attirée vers lui. Il a touché tout le monde d'une manière ou d'une autre et aucun d'entre nous ne lui souhaiterait jamais la mort ou des blessures. Je ne peux pas vous donner de preuve concrète, mais je vous jure sur tout ce que je suis que pas une personne ici ne lui est apathique ou haineux. Je vous en prie, croyez-moi », implora-t-elle la femme au visage impassible.

« Et vous ressentez tous la même chose ? », demanda Diana après quelques instants. Tous hochèrent la tête leurs yeux entièrement sérieux. »Très bien alors, je vous crois », déclara-t-elle finalement.

« Vraiment ? », s'enquit Emily, ne croyant pas totalement que ce soit si facile de faire fléchir quelqu'un qui ne leur faisait manifestement pas confiance.

« Les discours passionnés comme celui-ci viennent toujours du fond du cœur. J'étais professeure de littérature je sais comment fonctionnent les mots. Je crois votre amie et je crois les émotions que vous portez si fièrement pour ma vue. »

« Je peux juste dire, je pense que vous êtes incroyable ? », demanda Garcia à la femme plus âgée.

« Vous venez de le faire, mais je prends toujours la flatterie » Diana lui envoya un sourire satisfait.

« Oh ! Je vais totalement avoir votre autographe », s'excita Garcia en fouillant dans son sac pour du papier et un stylo.

« Donc, vous regardez dans les vies des gens, mademoiselle Garcia ? », s'enquit Diana d'un air délicat, causant un échange de regards prudents de la part des autres.

« C'est plus ou moins la description du boulot », chantonna Garcia, réussissant dans sa quête et passant un petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo pailleté à Diana. La plus âgée les prit calmement et commença à écrire d'une écriture bien nette. Ça prit plus longtemps qu'ils ne s'y attendaient et lorsqu'elle le rendit, Garcia sut pourquoi.

« Qui sont ces gens ? », demanda-t-elle en examinant la liste de noms.

« Des gens que je veux détruits », lui asséna Diana.

« Uh, Mme Reid, nous ne pouvons pas- », tenta d'intervenir Emily et elle fut interrompue.

« Ils ont tous blessé Spencer. Un garçon a tout bonnement aspergé de l'ammoniaque dans ses yeux et sa punition était une semaine d'accès restreint aux labos. En quoi est-ce juste ou équitable ? », les interrogea-t-elle d'un ton que seule une mère en colère pouvait posséder.

« Mme Reid, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. C'est contre la loi. Pas seulement ça, mais l'incident est arrivé il y a des années peu importe comme c'est poursuivi, ni vous, ni Spencer n'en gagnerait quoi que ce soit », déclara Hotch, patiemment mais fermement.

« Je ne demande pas au gouvernement de faire quoi que ce soit, pourquoi ferais-je confiance à ces salops pour quelque chose de si important ? Je demande à mademoiselle Garcia si elle serait prête à aider- si elle le désirait. Je n'ai jamais rien dit que ça devait être fait depuis vos ordinateurs. Je ne fais confiance au gouvernement en rien », lui déclara-t-elle farouchement avant de se calmer et de lui donner un regard, qu'il avait l'impression, transperçait son âme.

« Vous avez un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? », s'enquit Diana, fixant toujours ses yeux sombres les siens propres ne clignant pas, son expression ne flanchant pas.

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? », rétorqua-t-il calmement.

« Une mère sait ces choses », fut tout ce qu'elle dit, brisant enfin son regard fixe et reprenant son livre. »Dites-moi, M. Hotchner, quel âge a votre enfant ? »

« Il va bientôt avoir quatre ans », répondit l'homme avec un vague sourire aux lèvres en pensant à Jack.

« Et vous feriez tout pour lui ? » Ses yeux scannèrent les pages comme si elle était absorbé dans un roman.

« Bien sûr. »

« N'importe quoi ? Alors, si vous saviez que votre enfant était brutalisé, si vous saviez que votre enfant se faisait attaquer et rabaisser jour après jour après jour et les fonctionnaires scolaires qui sont sensés le protéger ne font rien, que feriez-vous ? »

« J'en parlerais au principal et si ça ne marche pas, je porterais plainte », lui dit-il après avoir réfléchi au scénario dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle cherchait et elle le lui laissa savoir.

« Ne me donnez pas les réponses d'un politicien ! », cingla-t-elle, fermant son livre violemment et lui lançant un regard perçant. »Je ne suis pas stupide, M. Hotchner, alors, je vous prie de ne pas me consoler comme un imbécile quelconque qui ne sait pas comment faire ses lacets correctement ! Vous êtes parent, mais plus important, vous, moi et tous les autres sur cette planète sommes des animaux -que nous aimions penser de cette manière ou non. Les animaux, M. Hotchner, ont des instincts et quand leurs petits sont blessés par un autre prédateur, ils ne restent pas assis calmement à discuter du problème ils se fâchent et ils attaquent. Ils vont mordre, griffer, déchirer, même tuer si c'est nécessaire et ne me dites pas que vous êtes différent, parce que vous ne l'êtes pas ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire est imaginer votre enfant brisé, se vidant de son sang sur le sol, vous appelant. C'est tout ce que vous devez voir et cette rage que chaque parent possède allume un brasier qui ne peut être décrit. Me comprenez-vous, M. Hotchner ? », lui demanda Diana durement, s'attendant clairement à une réponse honnête.

« Parfaitement », fut sa réponse monosyllabique son visage pâle tandis que l'image de Jack saignant à terre traversait son esprit. Elle avait raison, nota-t-il, car à cet instant, tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la rage et le besoin de mutiler ce qui avait blessé son fils.

« Mademoiselle Garcia, vous n'avez pas à faire ce que je demande. Je demande seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas me battre pour Spencer avant », dit-elle à la jeune femme pétillante, ignorant complètement le fait qu'elle venait de faire rabattre son caquet à Hotch quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été fait auparavant. »Mais mes 'absences' étaient bien plus intenses et fréquentes en ce temps-là. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment nous avons survécus et Spencer refuse de me le dire. Ce garçon, toujours à me faire changer de sujet », marmonna-t-elle d'irritation.

« Madame, moi, contrairement aux autres, je n'ai aucun scrupule à faire œil pour œil avec certaines personnes. Er, pas au travail, bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. »Mais comment avez-vous obtenu ces noms si vous ne saviez pas ? Est-ce que Reid vous l'a dit lui-même ? »

« Le jour où Spencer me dévoile tout sur ça est le jour où il mange des épinards sans protestation », marmonna la femme plus âgée sèchement. »Non, les petits salopards avaient trouvé le numéro de notre téléphone fixe et avaient laissé des messages railleurs à son intention. Je les ai découverts dans un moment de lucidité et gardé suffisamment de bon sens que pour noter les noms. Bonne chose que je l'ai fait, parce qu'il les a effacés et a essayé de me raconter que je m'étais trompée. Je pense qu'il était inquiet que je tente quelque chose d'horrible, comme appeler tous les doyens et présidents et m'assurer que ces gens soient bannis à vie. Cet idiot, même quand il ne les aime pas, il a toujours l'impression qu'ils méritent une éducation », grommela-t-elle en pensant à son enfant.

« Mais on ne peux pas s'empêcher de l'aimer pour ça. » JJ prit la parole pour la première fois, un tendre sourire au visage.

« Alors, quoi que ce soit que nous devrions connaître à propos du Beau Gosse ? », interrogea Morgan, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Diana lui lança un drôle de regard.

« M. Morgan », commença-t-elle lentement, comme si elle testait chaque mot au préalable, »êtes-vous attiré par mon garçon ? Ne le laissez pas vous embobiner il ne fait que jouer la comédie », lui déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Quoi ? Non ! », glapit-il tandis que les autres commençaient à rire. »Je ne suis pas attiré par lui ! Je lui ai donné ce surnom parce que ça lui va ! Putain, c'est pas juste les filles peuvent s'appeler belles entre elles tout le temps et personne ne les accuse d'être lesbiennes », se plaignit-il.

« Double standard, Morgan. Double standard », lui dit Emily avec un sourire méga-watt qui faisait clairement ressortir quelle joie elle ressentait de sa souffrance.

« Alors. Reid. Quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? Quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à savoir ? », questionna-t-il désespérément, tentant de diriger la conversation vers une direction plus sûre (moins embarrassante).

« S'il dit jamais 'je vais bien', supposez le pire et amenez le à l'hôpital. Il m'a une fois dit qu'il allait bien après qu'il se soit écorché la main sur une boîte de conserve rouillée », leur raconta-t-elle après avoir réfléchi à la question. »Je ne suis pas sûre pourquoi il a tellement de mal à accepter de l'aide mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'apprécie pas de montrer de faiblesses à quiconque. »

« Ok, 'je vais bien' est une phrase 'alerte' pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« S'il ne parle pas, dans ce cas, il y a un problème. C'est plus dur d'obtenir quelque chose de lui que vous le pensez croyez-moi, c'est un maître lorsqu'il s'agit de rediriger des conversations. Ne le laissez pas faire. Demandez lui ce qui ne va pas. Demandez lui encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, suivez le hors de la pièce si besoin est il vous dira une fois que vous l'avez houspillé pendant quelques temps. »

« Il a déjà essayé ça avec nous », lui dit Rossi en pensant au matin de la veille et comment Reid avait bavarder à propos de mode pour essayer de les dérouter. »Ses mécanismes de défense sont certainement intéressants », commenta Rossi. »Intéressants et efficaces il se serait dérobé à nous avec sa comédie si ce n'était pour quelques choses-clés. »

« Et cela, fascistes, est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas jetée sur vous au moment où vous êtes entrés dans ma chambre. »

« Quoi ? », s'étrangla Emily, choquée par les paroles de la plus âgée.

« Je déteste le gouvernement, et j'ai rigolé qu'il vous ait trompé si bien. Le fait est, cependant, que ce masque le drainait. Je pense que ça le tuait de ne pas être capable de parler à des gens comme vous tel qu'il en avait envie. Donc je vous remercie de l'avoir sorti de ce rôle », termina-t-elle, grinçant des dents lorsqu'elle dit merci.

« C'est comme Garcia l'a dit il a une brillance qui attire, tout simplement », déclara Rossi d'une voix onctueuse.

« Oui, eh bien, il sera bientôt de retour. J'imagine qu'il a trouvé que j'avais caché mes pantoufles dans les lattes du plafond à présent, alors je vais vous laisser, agents, avec ceci. » Elle recourba un doigt dans leur direction et ils se rapprochèrent tous jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Si vous brisez votre promesse et que mon bébé revient anéanti, prenez notes de ces mots je vous trouverai et je m'assurerai que vous payiez. Il se peut que vous finissiez morts ou à mes côtés dans cette _magnifique_ chambre. Je m'en assurerai. Contrairement à la dernière fois, j'ai des visages pour aller avec les noms. Peu importe où vous vous cacherez ou jusqu'où vous irez, je vous traquerai. Faites-moi confiance, on ne retrouvera jamais vos corps car il n'y aura plus rien à trouver une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec vous. Compris ? », demanda-t-elle, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. »Et sachez que je ne lance pas de menaces en l'air, alors vous feriez mieux de tenir votre promesse. »

« Promis », marmonna Garcia en premier, toujours en admiration et un peu de crainte de cette femme.

« Promis », suivit Morgan, faisant déjà une note dans sa tête de garder un œil sur le gamin. Cette dame était de pair avec sa mamounette et c'était quelque chose !

« Promis », dit une Emily tremblante tandis que l'image d'une Diana Reid rieuse tenant une sanglante tronçonneuse traversait son esprit.

« Vous avez ma parole », lui annonça Rossi, ouvertement impressionné par cette femme. Dommage qu'elle soit malade elle aurait fait une interrogatrice géniale.

« Promis », jura JJ, pensant à son propre fils. Henry était toujours un bébé mais d'une mère à une autre, elle pouvait comprendre du'où Diana tenait son raisonnement.

« Compris », déclara Hotch, sonnant comme son ancien lui mais son teint était toujours pâle. Brusquement, tout ce qu'il voulut fut de rentrer chez lui et serrer son fils.

« Bien ! », s'exclama-t-elle, son humeur changeant du tout au tout. Le sourire sur ses lèvres, tellement similaire à celui de Reid, rendait évident le fait qu'ils étaient du même sang. »C'est bon de savoir que Spence à des amis si adorables », leur dit Diana d'un ton léger.

Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu répondre, une voix hagarde fut entendue dans le couloir et il se tournèrent tous pour voir un Reid légèrement ébouriffé trébucher par l'embrasure de la porte une paire de pelucheuses pantoufles roses enserrées fermement dans une main.

« Franchement, maman », débuta-t-il, exaspéré, en s'approchant, » tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu les avais mises entre les planches du plafond ? J'ai pensé que j'allais devenir fou quand je ne pouvais pas les trouver. Lorsque je l'ai fait, j'ai du combattre une énorme araignée qui les avait déclaré comme sa maison. Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de se battre contre une araignée quand on se tient sur une chaise instable et à moitié coincé dans un petit espace ? J'espère que tu es contente je suis presque mort pour toi aujourd'hui. Tout ça pour des chaussons », maugréa-t-il sombrement faisant une tête dégoûtée en tirant une toile hors de ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée, j'avais complétement oublié que je les avais mis là le gouvernement venait pour eux alors je devais les cacher », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix urgente.

« Maman, pourquoi le gouvernement voudrait-il tes pantoufles ? », dit-il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il avait déjà demandé ça à multiples reprises par le passé.

« Le gouvernement veut tout ce sur quoi il peut mettre la main dessus il t'a déjà toi, la chose que j'aime le plus après toi, c'est mes pantoufles », raisonna-t-elle.

« C'est chouette de savoir que je suis un niveau au dessus de ce qu'on met aux pieds », grommela Spencer sèchement, passant les chaussures avant de regarder les agents. »Désolé que ça ait pris si longtemps, est-ce que tout va bien ? », s'enquit-il d'un air inquiet lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point ils étaient pâles.

« Bien, tout va bien », lui assura Emily d'une voix rocailleuse. »C'était chouette de discuter avec ta maman mais on doit retourner à l'hôtel. »

« Ouaip. Devons finir de faire nos baggages puisqu'on s'en va demain », se précipita Morgan pour aider à la soutenir. JJ et Garcia commencèrent à hocher vigoureusement de la tête en accord fervent.

« Ah, d'accord », dit Reid lentement, leur lançant un drôle de regard, se demandant ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était parti. »Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter de l'offre d'emploi avec ma mère- »

« Oh, c'est bon, Spencer. Ces charmants jeunes gens m'ont assuré que tout ira bien », l'interrompit Diana. »Vas-y et sors. La dernière chose que je veuille est que tu passes tout ton temps ici. »

« Vraiment ? », la questionna Reid avec incrédulité, sa tête faisant des allers-retours entre elle et les agents. »Je veux dire, tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ? »

« Oui ! Leurs mots m'ont fait vaciller, je leur fait confiance pour prendre soin de toi », lui assura Diana avec un sourire heureux.

« Maman, j'ai 24 ans. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi. De plus, ce n'est pas leur boulot », balbutia-t-il avec un rougissement embarrassé au visage.

« Ta mère a probablement besoin de repos », s'interposa Hotch. »Je pense qu'on l'a assez embêté. Merci de votre temps et compréhension, Mme Reid », dit-il avec un léger hochement de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi », répondit-elle avant de former silencieusement 'Blessez-le et vous mourrez' lorsque Spencer eut le dos tourné vers la silhouette disparaissante de Hotch. Les autres donnèrent un au revoir en hâte à Diana avant de suivre leur leader, Morgan et Garcia, tout deux attrapant un bras de Spencer et le traînant à leur suite.

« Hey ! Attendez ! Uh- au revoir, maman ! », cria-t-il alors qu'il se faisait traîner dehors par des agents vraiment terrifiés.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle ne vous a pas fait peur ? », s'enquit-il. »Parce que si elle vous a menacé, je vais la faire s'excuser. Elle n'avait aucun droit de faire ça. »

« Non, non, elle ne nous a pas menacés », mentit Garcia. »Elle inspirait juste tellement l'admiration qu'on devait quitter la pièce, pas vrai mes chéris ? », appela-t-elle des autres.

« C'est ça », soupira Emily, s'appuyant sur le mur de soulagement, heureuse d'être sortie de cette chambre. Cette femme pourrait probablement faire se recroqueviller sa mère dans sa place !

« Je ne suis pas certain de vous croire... » Reid laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Gamin, si on va être dans la même équipe, tu dois commencer à nous faire confiance », lui déclara Morgan d'un air sérieux. »Tu ferais aussi bien de commencer tout de suite. »

« Très bien. Si vous le dites », répliqua Reid, encore suspicieux de leurs actions. »Je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se sépare. Merci d'être venus la rencontrer. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi », les remercia-t-il.

« Il n'y avait aucun problème et que veux-tu dire par 'se sépare' ? », interrogea Garcia.

« J'ai pris le bus », expliqua-t-il.

« Et donc ? On a deux voitures, chacun avec plus de place que nécessaire pour faire rentrer ta taille de nouille », gronchonna Rossi. »Garce ton argent et prends tour gratuit. »

« En plus, on a besoin de ton aide pour commencer à faire les valises ! », fusa Garcia en attrapant son poignet et le tirant jusqu'aux 4x4.

« Attendez, quoi ? Les valises ? », demanda Reid en tortillant son poignet hors de son étreinte.

« Ben, oui », dit-elle, déconcertée par sa réaction. »Tu ne peux pas aller à Quantico avec seulement les vêtements sur ton dos. »

« Um, les gars ? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez ça, mais je ne viens pas avec vous demain », déclara-t-il au groupe d'un air sérieux.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Pénélope, abasourdie tandis que les autres se tenaient derrière, choqués par sa déclaration. »Mais tu as dit oui ! »

« J'ai dit que j'acceptais la proposition, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous rejoindrai directement. J'ai toujours un bail à mon appartement et je ne peux pas quitter mon job du jour au lendemain sans avertissement. Ils méritent au moins un préavis de deux semaines. Non seulement ça, mais je dois chercher combien coûtent les appartements en Virginie, les meilleurs quartiers avec le moins de taux criminel et tout un tas d'autres choses. » Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et les laissa dans l'incrédulité.

« Quand j'irai en Virginie, je vais entrer à l'Académie. »


End file.
